cuento de hadas
by pandora-weasley
Summary: edward deja a bella de una relacion que no los llevava a nada ella se da cuenta que esta embarazada y lo oculta que pasara en 4 años despues cuando bella le declaren leusemia y tenga que revelar su gran secreto TODOS HUMANOS
1. no vasta el amor

1 capitulo

No vasta el amor

Te amo edward no importa lo que digan los demás para mi eres el hombre mas importante en mi vida mi único amor

Bella a veces quisiera que no creyeras tanto en mi no merezco todo este amor que me das, gracias por estar conmigo sin importar que mi hermanos digan que yo soy bueno como amigo pero no como tu novio sabes que te quiero

Claro que lo se edward- y esa noche sin mas preámbulos me entregue a el la persona que sabia que amaría de por vida sin importa que pasara después

Un mes había pasado desde ese día y mi relación con edward tenia sus altas y sus bajas pero siempre prense que con mi amor nos alcanzaría a los dos para amarnos cuando nos hicimos novios el hablo conmigo diciéndome que el no me amaba como yo a el pero que si de verdad quería intentar algo con el

Bella quieres salir ya del baño hija es tarde y no llegaras a la universidad si no te apuras

no podía ni hablar todo me daba vueltas otra vez ya era la segunda ves que me pasa en el semana no sabia que tenia pero trate de reponerme lo mas rápido que pude

Ya salgo papa no te preocupes por la escuela no tengo la primera clase del dia por lo que alice vendrá por mi en un rato mas para que no me valla sola

A bueno entonces no hay ningún problema solo avísame si tienes algún plan cuando salgas de la escuela

Si claro papa -salí del baño y puse mi mejor sonrisa para intentar pasar desapercibida a su mirada analizadora

Bueno bella me voy no te portes tan mal hija y no corras tras las locuras de edward por favor no quiero otro problemas por eso bella me entendiste

Si papa - para todo edward era un problema en mi vida y es que incluso para sus hermanos yo no debería de estar con el, edward era muy diferente era mujeriego antes de mi habido muchas unas buenas y otras no tanto yo soy la única que lo he conservado a mi lado mas de 5 meses no lo podía creer el nunca tenia una novia mas bien amigas

Ali toco a mi puerta solo para avisar de su llegada por que ella no necesita preguntar si necesitaba pasar

bells es hora de irnos – alice entro a la casa dando unos saltitos ya tan característicos de ella – por dios mujer que tienes estas toda pálida mucho mas de lo habitual

Yo no alcance a escullar mas solo corrí hacia el baño y vomite hasta el desayuno de hace tres meses me sentía realmente mal cuando termine solo me abrase a la tasa del baño me avía quedado sin fuerzas incluso para levantarme

Bella por dios estas bien –alice me ayudo a pararme y mi ayudo a recostarme en el sillón en lo que ella me traía un baso con agua – toma ya te sientes mejor

Claro Ali no te asustes lo que pasa es que ayer cene un poco de atún tal vez estaba ya pasado y ni cuenta me di nada de que preocuparse deja termino de lavar el plato y nos vamos si no llegaremos tarde

Ya en el carro alice y yo estábamos platicando llegamos al estacionamiento cuando vi el volvo de Edward las manos me empezaron a sudar y todo en mi empezó a temblar era increíble todo lo que hacia en mi novio solo con pensar que dentro de poco estaría por fin en sus brazos

Tierra llamando a bella que tal esta la luna mujer – mi amiga me dijo en son de broma

Salí lo mas rápido que pude y camine así a mi salón cuando llegue vi Emmett

Hola chicas guapas que tal les pinta la mañana

Emmett tienes que dejar de ver tantas caricaturas alice y yo no podemos seguir adivinando tus frases raras para darnos un buen saludo

Bueno bellita no tengo la culpa de que no tengas un poco de imaginación

Ja ja que cómico pero esta ves te la paso pero Em no has visto a edward necesito decirle unas cosas

Hay bellita no lo he visto por que hoy el salio muy temprano de la casa y a mi no me mientas que le vas a decir mas bien lo vas a besar- soltó su risa habitual que hizo que todos voltearan a vernos era increíble yo todo lo que quería era que la tierra me tragara

Bueno hermanita, bellita ya me voy mi gran niña me espera

Claro hermano oso saluda a kate de mi parte

Adiós oso feo no te portes tan mal

Claro que no bellita solo are lo que tu haces cuando estas con mi hermano- eso trajo otro sonrojo mas notorio acordándome de lo que había pasado hace un mes atrás

Deja de decirme bellita parase que estas llamando a una ardilla animal- le dije casi en un grito que solo trajo las risas de alice

No te enojes bellita sabes que te quiero adiós pequeño duende

No volvía ver a Emmett y cuando me disponía salir a buscar a mi príncipe sonó la campana de clase

Genial tendría que esperar para salir corriendo de aquí para poder verlo la clase se me hizo de lo mas larga trate poner atención ya que habría un examen sobre ese tema dentro de poco yo solo veía mi reloj cada segundo cuando sonó el timbre solo le dije a alice que nos veíamos en el salón

Bella no tardes recuerda que tenemos que exponer el tema de las modas

Claro que no alice no tardare solo quiero verlo un rato – alice y yo nos aviamos conocido el primer día de la universidad una mañana que las dos veníamos corriendo como despeadas al salón yo torpeza como ya es costumbre mía caí al suelo y ella venia tratando de descifrar el mapa que nos dieron para el salón así que no me vio y tropezó también conmigo y cuando nos encontramos que estudiábamos lo mismo nos hicimos inseparables

Podía ver a un muchacho de pelo cobrizo a lo lejos, era el solo el podía tener ese color y ese porte al sostener un libro al leerlo

Llegue y le di un beso asustándolo un poco por que lo sentí ponerse rígido apenas sintió mi beso, cuando me vio me soltó una de sus sonrisas torcidas esas que me quitaban el aliento

Hola amor como estas – me senté cerca de el – que lees

Algo de la escuela leyes no creo que te guste – su vos no sonaba como siempre pero no le tome importancia a veces el era así

Solo venia a saludar rápido tengo un clase que exponer y si no llego a la hora tu hermana me torturara eternamente – bueno ya me voy te amo – me incline y le di un beso en los labios pude sentir como abría la boca para intensificar el beso y yo me derretí en ese momento muy a mi pesar me tuve que separar de el

Bella podemos tomarnos un café después de clases necesito hablar contigo

Claro amor te espero en tu carro quieres – las horas se me hacían eternas todas las clases me la pase distraída solo pensando que seria lo que medirá mi príncipe cuando termine mi ultima clase ni adiós le dije a alice solo corrí para verlo cuando llegue al corro el ya estaba dentro de le tenia una cara de enojo y eso me preocupo un poco

Perdona amor el profesor nos entretuvo mas de la cuenta tenias mucho esperando

No te preocupes bella vamos

Arranco el carro yo iba escullando la música edward había gravado un disco con el tocando el piano y me regalo a mi una copia cuando empezó a sonar mi canción me relaje completamente llegamos al mirador de forks yo esperaba ansiosa lo que me tendría que decir Ed ya que el solo se ponía tan serio cuando el tema era importante

Isabela esto no tiene para mas- mi mete se empezó a preguntar a que se refería me hice millones de ideas pero no esta preparada para escullar lo demás

Como no entiendo lo que me dices

Digo que no puedo mas con esto bella se amos honestos nuestra relación, si es que a esto se le puede llamar relación no tiene sentido cada día que pasa me siento mas distante de ti y no puedo seguir diciendo que quiero estar contigo cuando no es cierto

Pero por que- esa pregunta me taladraba mi cabeza cada palabra dicha no sabia como asimilarla

Bella perdóname quieres pero yo nunca te mentí y lo sabes

Claro que tonta como pesar que con mi amor no bastaba para los dos ya sabia que los cuantos de hadas no son eternos – para ese monto mi vos ya estaba quebrada solo cuestión de minutos y sabia que soltaría las lagrimas y por mucho amor nunca dejaría que me vieran llorar – esta bien edward tienes razón nunca mentiste adiós

Ni siquiera lo vi a los ojos solo baje del carro y camine de regreso a mi casa era razonable que estaba mas que lejos de ella

Bella sube al caro te llevare a casa – me gritaba edward en lo que yo seguí caminado y cuando reaccione lo tena ya a mi lado manejando muy despacio

Bella por dios no seas infantil te llevare a tu casa estas muy lejos de ella y no quiero que te pase nada

No te preocupes edward puedo pedir que vengan por mi- vi que iba a empezar a decirme que no cuando mi celular sonó

Hola Jake- conteste lo más normal que pude

Hola bells que tal estas- mi vos se quebró apenas esculle su vos

Podrías hacerme un favor

Claro princesa el que quieras pero estas bien

Podrías venir por mi estoy en el mirador - ya en ese momento empecé a sollozar

Voy para aya bella no te muevas

No tardes por favor – sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a Salir

Asi que yo no te puedo llevar a tu casa pero el perro sarnoso de tu amigo si

Edward por favor ya me dijiste todo lo que querías por favor déjame sola por favor –dije ya en un susurro

Solo lo vi subirse a su carro y arrancar a toda velocidad, sabia que estaba enojado pero ya que mas da yo estaba toda destrozada quería morirme sentía como mi corazón se rompía a cada minuto que asimilaba las palabras de mi principie nunca me amo ni siquiera me quiso solo me uso y ahora ya solo le estorba

************************

Que tal la segunda historia de twuilght que escribo espero que les guste por que aun falta mucho por decir en ella


	2. tu amor no fue suficiente

Cáp. 2

Tu amor no vasto

pov edward

"yo no te puedo llevar a tu casa pero el sarnoso de tu amigo si" y arranque el carro sin pensar en nada solo pise a fondo el acelerador. Estaba molesto, pero también estaba triste avía destruido a un ángel mi ángel y es que eso era bella en mi vida mi ángel personal.

yo siempre la oveja negra de la familia cullen, mis hermanos siempre los niños bien portados. Alice siempre con sus locuras y sus delirios por las compras emmett el fortachón de la familia y el juguetón que nunca dejara de ser un niño y luego estoy yo el mujerío y borracho edward el dolor de cabeza. Pero eso a ella nunca le importo

Nunca voy a olvidar el día en que alice la llevo a casa y la vi por primera ves

Flash back

Hijo levante son casi las 3 de la tarde y tu ni siquiera fuiste a la escuela - esme me grito tocando mi puerta, me levante perezosamente y me bañe con agua fría con tal de sentirme mejor en la resaca que me avía dejado la ultima fiesta

Edward tu padre quiere verte en su despacho cuando estés listo -escuche a esme decir mientras estaba en mi cuarto me arregle lo mas rápido que pude y baje por algo de comer a la cocina, si me iban a dar el sermón, por lo menos que fuera con algo en el estomago

Alice deja de comerte las cosas y pon atención como quieres sorprender a tus padres con una cena si no ves lo que hago- su vos era tan dulce, entre a la cocina y me quede estático frente a mi estaba la perfección convertida en mujer. Su cuerpo me atrapo sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y su pequeña cintura pero cuando se dio la media vuelta y me vio a los ojos quede prendado de ella.

Sus ojos color chocolate me envolvieron y cuando se sonrojo llego a su piel de porcelana, desee probarla. Jamás había conocido mujer, que con su vos y físico me llevaran al borde de la locura

Hola edward que tal la cruda- alice me veía con desaprobación

Pues ya mejor ya sabes hermanita nada que una ducha fría no pueda cambiar y que no me piensas presentar.

Evalué a la chica de pies a cabeza y me relamí los labios, eso provoco un sonrojo mas notorio en ella y yo solo pude sonreír

Bella swan, mucho gusto- me extendió su manos a modo de saludo, la tome con delicadeza y al sentir el toque de su piel, comprendí que esa chica iba a marcar mi vida

Flash back fin

Llegue a la casa que hechaza chispas como se había atrevido a despreciarme y dejar que su amigo la llevara a su casa

-Por fin llegas deberías de decirle a tu compañera de clase que no soy tu secretaria personal edward -

-No se de que hablas no seas ridícula alice - subí a mi cuarto necesita calmarme dejar de pensar en ella, que tormento, pero yo no era hombre de una sola mujer y menos después de ver llegar a mi nueva compañera de clases. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome el teléfono y le marque a tanya

-Hola corazón que tal estas, para que soy bueno-esculle su pequeña risa que me volvió loco tanto como su cuerpo

-Hola ed solo estaba pensando si no te gustaría ir a bailar hoy conmigo y unos amigos - su vos era realmente sensual nada que ver con bella

-Claro que si amor a que hora paso por ti - esa noche no pensaría ya en mi ángel lo tenia que hacer todo esto por su bien

-Te parase a las 10

Esa noche no pensé mas en ella, sabia que había destrozado a un ángel y que nunca me lo perdonaría, pero tenia que dejarla. Bella no era para mi, ella era buena y tenia. Un mejor camino que esperaba por ella, un mejor hombre, no uno que esperaba cualquier descuido para salir con otras. Los primeros meses de nuestra relación intente cambiar todo eso, intente que todo cambiara casi no volví a ver a nadie pero soy hombre y uno que esta acostumbrado que toda mujer que quiero es mía y teniendo a Bella a mi lado eso no era posible

Todo el tiempo pensaba en ella en sus ojos en sus besos y eso solo hacia que me sintiera peor cada ves que la engañaba, por eso había decidió dejarla por tanya ella no era diferente de las demás y tarde que temprano terminaría dejándolo y después vería quien seria mi siguiente victima pero a bella nunca la podría lastimar así

-Buenos días niño - sentí a tanya en mis brazos la noche de copas nos llevo a despertar juntos después de unas copas nada me impidió hacerla mía

-Hola vamos es hora de ir a la escuela no puedo perder un examen tan importante como el de hoy - la vi vestirse lentamente solo se me antojaba volver a arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mi una ves mas -pero cuando voltio a verme, la vía a ella con esa gran sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate me levante y la bese como la deseaba como pude me separe de ella al no sentir su característico sabor a fresas

-Vamos ya tendremos tiempo después para seguir con esto - la saque del hotel sin nada mas corrimos a la escuela al llegar vi el carro de mi hermana esperaba no verla no por mucho tiempo mas solo me hacían falta 3 meses y me graduaba y ella aun le faltaba un año mas pero mi suerte no estaba de mi lado al estacionarme en lugar de siempre hay esta mi ángel con los ojos hinchándos se notaba que había llorado mucho, se mordía su labio con esa sensualidad e inocencia que ella solo tenia

-Vamos corazón que llegamos tarde- vi a tanya tomarme de la mano y mi ángel solo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pase de a un lado de ella y tanya solo la vio de arriba abajo y pude ver sus sonrisa burlona al ver que le había arrebatado a su novio

-Tenemos que hablar edward - esculle su vos en un pequeño susurro pero no iba arregazar con ella, la decisión estaba tomada ella no era para mi. Era demasiado buena y un ángel que yo no merecía había matado a mis padres en berrinche había mato a mi hermano con ellos quedándome solo en el mundo de no ser por mis tíos carlie y esme que seria de mi, no lo se les agradezco que quieran ser mis padres pero nunca me perdonare todo lo que hice y jamás dejare de castigarme por ser solo un niño berrinchudo que por un tonto día en la feria perdió a su familia

Ella era muy buena y yo todo lo que tocaba lo terminaba rompiendo a ella no la quería tocar ni una ves mas, tenia que salvarla no importaba el costo siempre vería por ella de lejos pero solo eso

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Isabella -dije con la arrogancia en mi vos que ya era parte de mi

-Edward apúrate amor ya casi es hora de la clase -tanya se colgó de mi cuello y me empezó a besa el cuello de una manera lujuriosa y por el rabillo del ojo veía las reacciones de bella

-Por eso me dejaste - dijo ella conteniendo sus lagrimas. Era mi momento de atacar con esto me aseguraba de tenerla lejos de mi para siempre

-Entiéndelo isabella ella es la persona que amo solo mira es perfecta y tu que eres isabella, que tienes para mi- sabia que esas palabras eran mi fin

-Te amo, pero eso que importa verdad. Adiós edward – la vi alejarse de mi, de mi vida. Todo lo que quería era alcanzarla, decirle que no me dejara que la amaba y que la alejaba de mi lado por miedo. por cobarde

Tanya seguía pegada a mí cuello pero podía sentir bien su fina risa, la aparte de mi todo lo que quería era gritar, llorar, matarme por lastimarla

-perdóname mi dulce ángel – susurre en lo que escullaba los gritos de tanya llamándome y a mis amigos saludando pero nada importo solo seguí de largo solo espero que ella se feliz y que nunca se olvide de mi por que yo nunca me olvidare de ella

Gracias a todo por sus comentarios disculpen que no pueda actualizar tan rápido como yo y todos quisiéramos pero prometo no ausentarme por tanto tiempo

Por cierto lamento mucho todos los errores de la otro capitulo espero que este les guste mas


	3. me equivoque

Me equivoqué.

Esa noche lloré como ninguna otra, no sabía qué hacer, en qué momento había perdido a mi amor, en qué momento me dejó de amar, ¿o es que acaso nunca me amó?

No dormí; me quedé llorando, pensado que tal vez lo había molestado con algunas de mis actitudes y todo este enojo tendría solución, yo no era de las que se dejaban vencer tan fácil. Mañana hablaría con él. Le pediría que me dijera qué era lo que tanto le molestaba y sabía que hablando sobre nuestras diferencias todo saldría bien.

Me arreglé lo más temprano que pude. Ni siquiera esperé que Alice pasara por mí, me fui directo a la universidad. Lo esperé cerca de su lugar para estacionar. Pude ve el carro a lo lejos y mi nerviosismo creció de repente y si a eso le agregamos el terrible mareo que tenía…

Pero cuando bajo de su carro me quedé helada: con él se bajaba una chica despampanante. Mi autoestima cayó por los suelos. La vi tomándolo de la mano y vi que le decía algo pero mi mente no reaccionaba, ni siquiera con su sonrisa de satisfacción que puso al pasar por mi lado.

-Tenemos que hablar Edward- dije con un pequeño susurro; mi confianza se fue en ese momento y mis ojos pedían que liberara mis lágrimas.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Isabella- su voz, esa voz que comúnmente me derretía pero en ese momento sólo me dio miedo. Entendí que él me había dejado por ella. Escuché como ella le hablaba pero no me importó, sólo se lo pregunté.

- ¿Por eso me dejaste?- dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas, sólo quería hincarme en ese momento y pedirle que no me dejara, que no lo hiciera, que qué sería de mi vida sin él.

-Entiéndelo Isabella, ella es la persona que amo. Sólo mírala, es perfecta y ¿tú qué eres Isabella? ¿Qué tienes para mí?- tenía razón, ¿qué tenía yo que ella no tuviera? Nada, yo no tenía nada, sólo mi corazón.

-Te amo, pero eso que importa verdad. Adiós Edward -me alejé de él; sabía que mis lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento. Caminé sin mirar, parecía zombi. Escuché a Emmett llamándome. Seguí de largo hasta que vi a Alice, ella venía con su sonrisa tan característica dando saltitos.

- Hola Bella, no puedo decir 'durmiente'. ¿Por qué no me esperaste? -sin decir más me arrojé a sus brazos y lloré, lancé un grito que se ahogó en el abrazo de Alice.

- Bella no me asustes, por favor dime qué tienes Bella, contesta –yo sólo seguía con mis lágrimas, pensado que iba a hacer sin él.

-Él me dejó, Alice. Por fin vio que yo no soy nadie para él -mis lágrimas surcaban ya mis mejillas; no hacia nada para detenerlas.

- Escúchame muy bien Isabella: tú eres mil veces mejor que cualquiera de las resbalosas que andan detrás del idiota de mi hermano. Deja de llorar y de sentirte triste por él porque no lo vale, entiéndelo bien ningún hombre vale las lágrimas de una mujer. ¿Lo entiendes? Ninguno, y mucho menos Edward. ¿Has entendido? - ella también tenia lágrimas y entendí que mi tristeza era suya.

-Quiero dejar de sentir Alice, no puedo dejar de repetir sus palabras en mi mente. ¿Por qué? No entiendo, ¿es que acaso no le di todo lo que tenía?

- Se lo diste todo pero él no es para ti, amiga. Odio decir 'te lo dije', pero te lo dije. Él no iba a cambiar, siempre compadeciéndose, jugando con su vida y la vida de otras personas -enterré mi cara en su abrazo y seguí llorando. Quería detenerme pero no podía.

- Sé que no soy lo que él quiere, que mi manera de ser no le gusta, pero te juro Alice que no sé qué hacer sin él, es mi vida. Es que nunca va a ver alguien que me de esa magia y alegría para vivir -lloré más, ya nada me importaba. Podía oír los sollozos ahogados de Alice, que lloraba conmigo.

-Isabella Swan, deja de llorar y lo mismo va para ti, Alice. Deberías comportarte, mira el espectáculo que están dando. ¿Es que acaso quieren que él sepa lo que hace con sus vidas? ¿Es que quieres que la nueva conquista de él se burle de ti o de Bella por llorar como dos tontas sin cerebros? -Emmett nos veía con muy mala cara, nos levantó a Alice y a mí de la banca donde estábamos y nos llevó a su carro.

- Mi carro Emmett, no puedo dejarlo aquí - ella sólo susurró limpiando los restos de lágrimas mientras yo seguía gimoteando como niña. Quería parar de llorar pero no podía, estaba ida y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-No te preocupes por él, le pediré de favor a Félix que lo lleve a la casa -arrancó el carro y condujo sin rumbo. Podía oír los sollozos de Alice combinados con los míos, pero no podía parar. Emmett frenó el carro y me ayudaron a bajar, no sé siquiera cómo entré en la casa. Sabía que era mi casa pero no tenía idea de cómo habíamos llegado a mi cuarto, no reaccioné hasta que vi un oso de peluche que me había regalado hace unos días Edward. No pude más y lancé un grito desgarrador. ¿Cómo repones un corazón cuando lo han roto de esa manera? Alice corrió a abrazarme y Emmett me veía desde la puerta con sus ojos rojos, supe que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas. Después de eso me entró la ira. Tenia coraje con él por mentirme, por besarme y decirme que me iba amar cuando no era cierto.

No era cierto. Coraje conmigo misma por ser tan ingenua que me creí todas sus palabras de amor. Saqué una ropa que sabía que le gustaba que me pusiera, algunas fotos que tenía de él y mi oso; todo lo puse en la cama, saqué las tijeras y corté todo en mil pedacitos, como lo estaba mi corazón. Lloré por cada corte pero también prometí que nunca jamás nadie me dañaría de esa manera.

Después de eso caí en la inconsciencia, en mi sueños, donde él siempre estaría.

**Emmett POV **

-Alice quédate con Bella. Voy a la casa por ropa para ti, no la podemos dejar sola, ¿entiendes? -ella seguía con sus ojos llorosos acariciando el cabello de mi hermanita.

-Todo lo que quiero es buscarlo Emmett y golpearlo hasta que me canse, traerlo a rastras para que pida disculpas y después matarlo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? -y se lanzó a llorar otra vez. Me hinqué hasta quedar a su altura. No sabía que decirle. Yo también quería lo mismo.

-Lo mismo quisiera yo pero ese no es problema de nosotros, nuestro único problema es Bella nada más.

-Emmett no le digas a mamá esto. Ya bastante tendrá con lo que se avecina para destruirle el corazón con otra tontería de Ed.

-Ni lo menciones. De ahora en adelante está prohibido mencionarlo Alice, Bella no tiene por qué saber más de él y sus tonterías. Le diré a mamá que te quedarás unos días con Bella. Félix traerá tu coche, y tú señorita más te vale parar de llorar, estamos para dar ánimos no para hundirnos con los sentimientos de Bella.

-Si señor -Alice hizo una leve reverencia como si realmente fuera un general.

- Emmett, de todas maneras necesito salir un momento. No tardes mucho. Nos turnaremos para cuidarla pero necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas, así que por favor no tardes.

- No te preocupes, estaré de regreso antes de lo que te imaginas. Te lo prometo -besé la cabeza de Bella y la frente de Alice. Tenía que ir a la escuela, primero por el carro de Alice y después por ropa para ella; no sabríamos cómo se tomaría este golpe Bella. Todos tratamos de advertirle que Edward no era una buena relación.

No es que no quiera a mi hermano, pero él siempre se ha culpado por un accidente donde nada tuvo que ver, sólo el destino quería que las cosas fueran así y el no lo entendió, desde entonces se autocastiga o piensa que lo hace, porque a los únicos que hace sentir mal es a nuestros padres. Yo, al igual que mis hermanos, soy adoptado; a mí sólo me abandonaron a mi suerte en un hospicio desde de que nací, para mí no hubo canción de cuna o un aplauso por mis primeros pasos. Por eso les estaba infinitamente agradecidos a Carlisle y Esme por encontrarme a los cinco años y no separarse de mí desde entonces. A los 2 año llegó Edward. Él es el sobrino de Esme y lo adoptaron si más preámbulos o grandes fanfarrias, y al año siguiente llegó Alice. A ella también le mataron a sus padres, pero lo malo de todo es que ella presenció todo. Sólo iban a asaltarlos pero la madre Alice se asustó tanto que gritó y desde ahí todo se volvió una locura. Mataron a sus padres dejándola a ella viva, de milagro.

Desde que ellos llegaron me dediqué a cuidarlos y consentirlos. Alice en muy poco tiempo adquirió una risa que levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera, pero Edward no, él siempre estaba de huraño. Nuestros padres hacían todo por sacarlo de ese estado, incluso Alice y yo lo intentábamos, y así se formó una hermandad muy rara entre nosotros: no éramos hermanos de sangre, pero para mí era como si lo fuéramos.

Sólo quisiera saber en qué parte del camino perdimos al Edward que todos queríamos. Yo pensé que con Bella lo recuperaríamos pero gran error: lastimó a la persona que menos tenía que ver en el conflicto que llevaba Edward en todo.

Pedí de favor a Félix que llevara el carro de mi hermana a casa de Bella y me encaminé a la nuestra. Sólo pedía no encontrármelo en el camino. Rezaba con todo mi ser para que así fuera, no sabía como reaccionaria si lo veía en estos momentos. Así que entré a la casa sin mucho preámbulo. Hice el menor ruido posible en el cuarto de Alice, empaqué lo más que pude en una maleta y corrí a mi cuarto para hacer lo mismo. Traté de bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido pero no fui lo suficiente rápido.

-Pareciera que quieres escapar de la casa, ¿a dónde vas, hermano oso?

-Ya ves, de campamento -dije con ironía en la voz.

-¿Y qué? ¿No me invitan? Eso si es malo, no creo haberme portado tan mal -eso fue todo. Solté las maletas haciendo un gran escándalo y preparándome para golpear al idiota de mi hermano.

-Emmett, hijo ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya habías llegado? Estoy esperando a tu hermana para ir de compras. ¿No sabes algo de ella?

-Hola mamá, perdón por no avisarte, pensé que no estabas. Alice está con Bella preparando su maleta. Nos vamos de campamento el fin de semana. No te importa, ¿verdad mamá? –la miré con mi arma mortal. Los ojos de borreguito a medio morir nunca fallaban.

-Claro que no, corazón. Sólo cuida mucho a mis niñas, ya sabes que una es muy hiperactiva y la otra es muy frágil –ese era el modo decente de decir que tenia una hija loca y otra torpe.

-Claro mamá, no te preocupes, yo las cuidaré. Se me olvidaba decirte que tal vez Alice se quede unos días más con Bella después del campamento. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

-Está bien, sólo no torturen mucho a Bella. Edward, corazón, ¿no vas a ir con ellos?

- No mamá. Ed está muy entretenido sabiendo qué se siente cambiar el oro por el cobre.

-Ahora si que no entendí nada.

- Emmett –escuché el gruñido de Edward, pero no pensaba callarme.

-Hijo, el oro nunca se va compara con el cobre en belleza, valor y admiración.

-Lo mismo digo yo, mamá. Pero ya ves, algunos son muy idiotas o no sé por qué hacer un cambio así, es de lo más tonto -vi que Edward apretaba los puños conteniéndose, pero alguien le tenía que decir sus verdades.

-Bueno hijo, cada quien tiene sus razones para hacer ese tipo de cosas –mamá me besó la frente.

-Te quiero y vete ya antes de que se les haga tarde -ella tomó las maletas del suelo y las puso en mis manos.

- Claro mamá. Te quiero -salí sin ver más a Edward. Alice y yo trataríamos de remediar lo que el había causado.

-----+++++++------+++++++--------++++++-------+++++++----------+++++----------+++++++

hola chicos disculpen la demora pero entre exámenes finales y graduaciones me volvía loca y si a eso le agregamos el trabajo bueno para que les cuento

les quiero agradecer a todos sus Reviews se que esto esta triste pero no se preocupen después de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes

Bueno chicos no se olviden en decirme que les parece y ya saben estoy abierta a sugerencias

A por cierto mil gracias por tu ayuda elianna Cullen no sabes como te agradesco tu ayuda


	4. quien eres tu

Cap 4 quien eres

Los días habían pasado y mi amiga no sabia como salir de su cama Emmett y yo hacíamos lo posible para hacerla comer y que fuera a la escuela pero cuando mencionábamos que era hora de ir a la escuela ella se ponía frenética empezaba a llorar y de repente se perdía entraba en un estado vegetativo la primera ves que paso Emmett y yo nos volvíamos locos

Flash Back

Era una mañana soleada y eso me animo me desperté y fui a la cocina

-Buenos días enana como amaneciste

-Hola hermano oso bien y tu que tal

-Bien pero bella paso una noche muy intranquila

-Emmett ya paso una semanas ya no se que hacer me duele verla así

- A mi también pequeña pero ya saldremos de esta bella tiene que aprender que la vida sigue

-Lo único que agradezco que es que tanto Charle como Renee no viven cerca de la universidad

-Yo también pero esto tiene que terminar hoy bella tiene que ir a la escuela además en unos días van a ser exámenes

-Lo se y las faltas no la ayudan mucho bueno deja voy a despertarla – Salí de la cocina y subí con lentitud ver a bella en ese estado me estaba consumiendo

-Buenos días niña linda vamos bella levántate el desayuno esta listo y lo cocino Emmett y sabes lo sensible que es. Así que bajemos y desayunemos

- Esta bien - La vi arrastrarse hasta la cocina

-Buenos días bellita come todo para que después podamos ir a la escuela

-Si bella tenemos que ir a la escuela ya casi son exámenes finales y no quiero que pierdas ese lindo diploma que colgaras en la pared después de que nos graduemos y tu salgas con honres – la vi con la esperanza tenia la callara en el plato y Emmett y yo nos sentíamos victoriosos por fin comería

-Bella no vas a comer – y después solo vi volar el plato hacia la pared todo en cámara lenta

- que no lo entienden no voy a ir a ningún lado no quiero ir donde el esta. no quiero saber nada de la escuela todo lo que quiero es morirme que me dejen sola y no saber mas de mi pobre y patética existencia algún día también ustedes se darán cuenta que yo no tengo nada

Después de eso solo vi sucumbir en el suelo lo bueno fue que Emmett la tomo en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo

Fin flas Black

- Que piensas Alice a pasado dos semanas y no logramos nada y mama ya esta impaciente no podremos seguir mintiendo tanto

-Lo se Emmett pero que propones ya no se que hacer la verdad me estoy desesperando me dan ganas de darle unas nalgadas a bella haber si así reacciona

-Alice eso no se arregla con unas nalgadas pareciera como si bella hubiera muerto

-No es como si hubiera muerto Emmett, estoy muerta no se que hago en la vida si el hombre que amo me odia y me ve tan poca caso que me dejo y ustedes deberían de seguir su ejemplo ir a su casa y dejarme en paz – Emmett vía bella con los ojos rojo intentando contener sus lagrimas pero yo no pude sentir tristeza sus palabras solo despertaron mi ira y mi decepción

No se en que momento me pare pero cuando menos lo sentí mis mano viajaba sola hacia la cara de bella y después de el sonido que se escucho de mi mano contra su mejilla explote

-Eres una idiota Isabella Swan eres tan patética dime donde esta mi amiga

- Alice por favor tranquilízate esta no es la forma

-No Emmett estoy harta de que ella se sienta la victima del mundo entiéndelo bella no eres una alma en pena

-Se que no lo soy

-Entonces deja de actuar como tal como si tu vida fuera la pero por que no lo es solo te dejo un Patan por el que no vale ni llorar es mas ni siquiera mencionarlo, entiendo que lo amaras pero lo tuyo ya esta como una patética novela romántica

- Cállate no quiero escullar mas vete

-Tu no eres un princesa y créeme bella mi hermano no es el idiota princesa azul que te vendrá a sacar de tu vil pesadilla

-Alice detente solo mírala la estas matando – Emmett me rogó que me detuviera pero era el momento sabia que la destruiría

-No ella sola lo esta haciendo solo mírate bella –la arrastre a hacia el espejo que estaba colgado en la sala – mírate y dime que ves

- Yo……….. Solo déjame………no……

- No señorita yo te diré lo que veo si te gusta o no ese no es mi problema

-Pequeñas detengan esta discusión ese no es el modo de arreglar las cosas y las dos lo saben no maten su amistad por unas palabras que no quieren decir

-Cállate Emmett este asunto es de Isabella y mío

-Mírate Isabella y dime quien eres o que es lo que estas asiendo vas a dejar que el te siga humillando vas a seguir pareciendo tan poca cosa como mujer, así te sientes contéstame bella te sientes como un ser que no vale la pena por que déjame decirte que así es como te ves – me estaba matando decirle esto ami amiga, pero no había otra manera para hacerla despertar

Bella pov

-Mírate Isabella y dime quien eres o que es lo que estas asiendo vas a dejar que el te siga humillando vas a seguir pareciendo tan poca cosa como mujer, así te sientes contéstame bella te sientes como un ser que no vale la pena por que déjame decirte que así es como te ves – me vi en el espejo temblando como Alice me había pedido sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos

-Alice Cullen vasta mira ya como esta- esculle a Emmett regañar a Alice pero aun así no podía despegar la vista del espejo relámete me veía mal parecía que no había comido en días mis ojeras eran pronunciadas y mi pálida piel se vía mas blanca de lo normal

- Mírate bella, por favor amiga no te pierdas no pierdas a esa niña alegre estudiosa y un poco remilgosa no nos dejes amiga – me abrase a Alice y llore por perderme a mi misma por dejar a mis amigos sufrir por coraje quien era el, nadie mas que una persona que perdí y que tal ves llegue a superar

- Perdónenme de verdad no savia lo que hacia perdón por hacerlos sufrir conmigo perdón

- No hay nada que perdonar amiga – Alice lloro conmigo poco tiempo antes de ser robada por los brazos de Emmett

-Emmett no puedo respirar -le dije con mi poco aliento que me quedaba

-Perdón la emoción del momento, por fin ya era hora de que despertaras hermanita mía, otro día mas y te hubiera nalgueado yo mismo – lo vi y lo abrase a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre Edward y el tenían algunos gestos iguales y eso me hizo recordarlo pero no entristecí algo tenia que salir de esto

-Bueno ya vasta de tantos abrazos es hora de que bella se bañe para ir a la escuela y corre por que todavía no desayunas ya me canse de decir que te dio gripe de malaria – reí con ganas no podía estar hablando enserio no podía haber dado esa escusa tan tonta, o si

- Dime por favor que no dijiste realmente eso

-Oye que acaso no sabes que yo no miento solo digo pequeñas verdades

-Bueno esa es una manera objetiva de decir que eres una mentirosa hermana

-Vuelve a decirlo Emmett y no volveré a salvarte el trasero nunca mas – Alice hizo una mueca rarísima y reí con mas ganas sentí que tal ves nunca reiría mas pero quien lo diría, con mis dos hermanos creo que eso nunca pasaría

- Bueno bella vete a bañar que te quiero poner muy bonita mas de lo normal y quiero poder desayunar ya – corrí a al baño deje que el agua me relajara

- Por fin sales mujer ya me estaba desesperado, tu ropa esta sobre la cama cuando termines me dices te voy a penar y a maquillarte un poco para tapar esas ojeras – me cambie tan tranquila mente la verdad no tenia idea ni en que día estábamos o que hora era pero no me importaba pondría la mejor cara que tenia y enfrentaría cualquier cosa por mis hermanos

-Puedo pasar – Alice se asomo con su gran sonrisa

-Claro ya termine- me encamine hacia mi espejo y me senté frente a el vi que Alice toma un sepillo y la secadora, sentí sus carisias en el pelo

-Mira bella ve bien el calendario que tienes enfrente de ti y ve el día que es por que estoy segura que hoy nacerá una nueva bella mas fuerte, decidida, tenaz y sobretodo que se quiere mucho

- Vi el calendario con gran interés y entonces note algo raro el mes estaba por terminarse faltaban dos días para que eso pasara y a mi ya se me habían pasado los días de mi regla exactamente dos semana

++++++---------------+++++++-------------++++++

Perdonen la tardanza chicos pero mi vida de repente se convirtió en un desastre completo aunque eso no me libera de no escribir perdóneme por no actualizar pero para que vean que no soy tan mala les dejo un pequeño regalo

************************

Podía escullar lo golpes de Alice a través de la puerta pero yo solo mantenía la vista fija en esa pequeña prueba de embarazo

Abrase mi vientre estaba embaraza de el amor de mi vida y eso cambiaba todo mi vida mis planes y tal vez mi futuro con Edward

Hola Edward podemos hablar necesito decirte algo y es muy importante es sobre nosotros

Lo siento bella pero no me interesa saber nada de ti pensé que habías entendido que no hay nosotros y me voy mi novia me espera – vi a Edward subir a su carro y después desaparecer sin ni siquiera decirle que iba a ser padre


	5. morir de amor

Capitulo 5 morir de amor

Bella POV

Salí de la casa rumbo a la escuela nunca me pude despegar de Alice y de Emmett tampoco pero como sus clases eran en un diferente edificio no podía alegara mucho cundo nos dijimos adiós mi mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba revise mis cuentas dos veces pidiendo equivocarme tal ves calcule mas y no estaba embarazada

No me da miedo estar embarazada, me daba miedo estar sin Edward como iba a decirle que iba a hacer papa, lo tomaría bien y lo más importante regresaría conmigo por nuestro hijo

Pero me estaba adelantando todavía no estaba segura de eso, necesita hacer una prueba o tal vez mas no lo se pero una parte de mi estaba mas que emocionada no importaba el rumbo que tomara mi vida pero era feliz por esto por amor hacia Edward, por mi bebe

-Bella me estas poniendo atención tenemos que ser muy convincentes en nuestra historia o temo decir amiga que reprobaras el semestre por tus faltas y yo también por mentirosa –la vos de Alice me saco de mi mente y mis grandes fantasías

-Solo a ti se pudo ocurrir que me dio gripa de malaria y me quieres decir que tengo que decir-

-Bueno amiga fue lo suficiente fuerte para que dejaran de molestar y de preguntar el por que no vinieras a presentar clases y exámenes

- Y como voy a demostrar que realmente estuve enferma, genio tu plan tiene un error

-amiga pareciera que no me conocieras yo nunca cometo errores me entendiste – la vi que saco dos papeles de su bolsa y me los tendió cuando los vi me quede atónita eran justificantes médicos y además estaban firmados por Carlisle

-como conseguiste estos justificantes y con la firma de tu papa. Alice dime que no les dijiste nada a Esme y a Carlisle de cómo estaba y que paso – me detuve antes de decir su nombre no podía nómbralo me dolía aun cuando se suponía que tal ves estaba embarazada

- tranquila amiga que no te de un ataque de pánico quieres, sabes que nunca diría nada de nada, además que odio el chisme y mas decepcionar a mi mama- respire tranquila por un momento la verdad es que si me estaba entrando un ataque

-Bueno no me vas a decir como lo conseguiste

-Esta bien, sabes que debería de ser secreto de estado pero bueno, uno tiene sus mañas los justificantes los consiguió Emmett ya sabes una escapada nocturna al estudio de papa y yo e falsificado la firma apoco no me queda igual

-Me estas diciendo que son justificantes piratas- sabia que sonaba infantil pero eran falsos y me hacían sentir mal

-Míralo de este modo, esto salvaran tu lindo trasero de reprobar y poderte graduarte de la carrera y de paso me salvas a mi por cubrirte en tu desaparición- poniéndolo de ese modo tenia razón así que ya que los usaría

-bueno me convenciste, los uso por que tienes razón pero te voy a decir algo – hice mi cara de puchero y después hable en un tono mimado – "tengo una amiga pirata"

- JA JA JA muy graciosa Isabella, ahora mueve ese trasero que tienes que llegamos tarde y tenemos una presentación del diseño final del vestido de noche y una exposición de colores como examen final –que se supone que iba a hacer examen explosión, vestido

-Alice no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas – ella solo me extendió mi carpeta de mis diseños adentro estaba el bosquejo de un hermoso vestido y al lado venia unas pequeñas tarjetas con la exposición

-sabes me debes la vida Isabella Swan – esa tarde entregue todos lo trabajos he hice lo imposible para ponerme al día pero mi mente no dejaba de revolotear en una cosa solo contaba los momentos en quedarme a solas para correr a una farmacia

Alice POV

-Bella estas seguro que puedes quedarte sola no me da mucha confianza dejarte

- Alice no soy una niña no me va a pasar nada solo pasare todas las notas y estudiare como loca para graduarme

- Bueno esta bien solo por que de verdad tengo que ir a la dichosa comida pero apenas termine me vengo contigo para que estudiemos juntas te parece

-Claro que si amiga ve con cuidado por favor y no te preocupes por mi – vi a mi amiga bajar del carro y me dirigí a la casa la verdad es que no me sentía cómoda dejando a mi hermana, y es que eso era para mi una hermana

-Hola estoy en casa – espere que alguien me contestara pero nada ni una vos subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme para la comida familiar, mi mama la había citado por que casi no aviamos estado en casa, Emmett y yo por cuidar a bella aunque ella no lo sepa. De repente escuche un pequeño ruido Salí asomarme a ver quien había llegado y me quede hay para en las escaleras esto era el descaro completo.

Hay estaba Edward devorando a una pelirroja que parecía Barbie pero de las corrientes carraspe para que se separaran pero nada, lo quería moler a golpes por mi amiga, por nosotros, por el. Principal mente por el había echado a perder su vida, sabia que el no buscaría a bella jama avía conseguido divertirse con ella pero yo savia que era la mujer de su vida

Volví a entrar a mi cuarto y llene una garra que tenia siempre en mi cuarto con agua y le puse un poco de peroxido. Bueno no voy a mentir le puse toda la botella de peróxido, nunca he sido vengativa pero si me lo proponía podía ser tu peor pesadilla. Salí con todo el cuidado del mundo para no ser delatada esos dos seguían en su misma posición solo les hacia falta un poco de ropa pero para mi mejor me divertiría

Baje justo dos escaleras cuando sin querer deje resbalar el contenido de la jarra en la cabeza de esos dos

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - es escullo un grito Chichón y yo puse mi mejor cara

-hay lo siento mucho los moje, de verdad lo siento no savia que ya traías a tus zorras del momento a la casa hermano

-Alice podrías dejar de insultar y disculparte con Tanya – vi la mala cara de Edward pero que importaba tenia que hacerle ver a esa, que en esta casa no era bien recibida

-disculparme y por que debería de hacerlo – dije viéndola de arriba abajo quería soltar una risita el peroxido estaba empezando a hacer efecto en Edward y su amiguita

-por que lo digo yo además ella merece un respeto en mi casa

-no me hagas reír hermano para tener un respeto se gana y discúlpame pero estar desnuda y enzima de tu faje en las escaleras de su casa a la vista de cualquiera que entre, para mi es ser una puta con sus cuatro letras – la vi de arriba abajo y pase al lado de ella

-Alice discúlpate, quieres por dios pide una disculpa ella es mi novia

-te he dicho que no, para mi la única que tendrá un lugar en esta casa como mi cuñada es bella, por cierto se ven súper monos los dos con rayitos gueros se ven tan chic, como una pareja de idiotas – camine rumbo a la cocina cuando esculle otro grito pero esta ves acompañado por el de mi hermano y solté mi sonrisa malvada

Bella POV

- Bella estas seguro que puedes quedarte sola no me da mucha confianza dejarte- esta era mi única oportunidad de estar sola y esta comida a la que tenían que ir para mi era perfecta

- Alice no soy una niña no me va a pasar nada solo pasare todas las notas y estudiare como loca para graduarme

- Bueno esta bien solo por que de verdad tengo que ir a la dichosa comida pero apenas termine me vengo contigo para que estudiemos juntas te parece

-Claro que si amiga ve con cuidado por favor y no te preocupes por mi- la vi alejarse de mi casa entre lo mas rápido que pude para tomar las llaves de la pikup me metí en ella y maneje tan rápido como pude hacia una farmacia

- La puedo ayudar en algo señorita – una chica me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Si estoy buscando una prueba de embarazo- le indique y con una sonrisa me guió hasta donde estaban no sabia que hacer así que tome una de cada una eran 9 cajas diferentes

-Valla no crees que llevas muchas solo es un solo embarazo o que – la vi con su linda sonrisa y aun que se pregunta en principio me molesto no pude contestarle mal

-Solo es para poder estar segura

-Bueno pues te deseo suerte se te nota en el brillo de tus ojos que quieres ser mama

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se pero gracias por la suerte- pagué mi pequeño Kit y Salí de regreso a la casa sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo antes de que Alice llegara a casa

Todo el camino iba tan nerviosa tome cuanta agua me permitieron mis nervios aunque la verdad estaba que me moría y solo quería vomitar. Llegue y baje y trate de no caerme era muy descoordinada pero hoy no tenia tiempo para eso

Llegue al baño abrí la primera prueba y espere. Ya estaba casi en la ultima caja y todos los resultados eran los mismos positivo, mis manos me temblando mis lagrimas no podía retenerlas entonces esculle un golpe en la puerta pero no podía reaccionar

-Bella amiga abre la puerta, dime que tienes te sientes mal, por favor ábreme

Podía escullar lo golpes de Alice a través de la puerta pero yo solo mantenía la vista fija en esa pequeña prueba de embarazo que tenia entre mis dedos todas y cada una de ella dio positivas

Abrase mi vientre emocionada y a la ves asustada. No había duda estaba embaraza de el amor de mi vida y eso cambiaba todo mi vida mis planes y tal vez mi futuro con Edward

Me levante como pude y escondí muy bien todas las pruebas luego me desharía de ellas aun no era tiempo que mis amigos se enteraran primero lo aria el y ya después ellos. Limpie como puede el resto de mis lagrimas tratando de ocultarlas lave mis dientes y Salí de hay esperando el sermón de mi amiga

-Que te paso estas bien- su cara era de pura preocupación y por un momento me sentí culpable

-Alice cálmate estoy bien iba caminando y me pegue en el dedo pequeño del pie contra la silla solo subí al baño por que relámete me dolió y me corte un poco por que sangro pero nada de mas

-Si claro, no me mientas bella mira como tienes esos ojos lloraste

-por supuesto que llore Alice ese tipo de golpes duelen y mucho, es que nunca te pasado – la vi tragarse sus palabras era lógico que en algún momento de su vida le sucedió

-Bueno por esta ves te creo pero no vuelve a pasar – me dedico una de esas miradas de advertencia y después me sonrío

- Claro vamos a estudiar quieres no quiero reprobar este examen – esa noche seria mentira decir que dormí Alice se quedo en la casa pero nada mas cerro los ojos, mi mente planeo como darle la noticia a Edward

Me levante como pude, no supe a que hora de la noche me quede dormida lo que si recuerdo es mi sueño sobre un bello niño de ojos verdes como su padre eso me hizo levantarme muy animada.

-Buenos días – Alice bailaba de un lado a otro en la cocina junto con Emmett preparando el desayuno

-A que hora llegaste Emmett –lo mire esperando de verdad que no lo había escullado llegar

-Ase un rato no te quisimos despertar hasta que no estuviera el desayuno- cuando olí el ambiente me quede maravillada avían cocinado mi plato favorito

-cocinaron panqueques con tocino y huevos vuele delicioso, Alice muchas gracias – me acerque a darle un beso

-Y que yo no cuento – Emmett me hacia pucheros y eso solo lo hacia verse mas tierno, por eso el era mi oso consentidos

-Claro que si hermano oso gracias – también le di un beso y me senté en la mesa pero al probar el primer bocado de los panqueques Salí corriendo al baño y devolví todo lo que mi estomago traía

-Bella estas bien dime que te pasa- Alice sujetaba mi pelo y me acariciaba la espalda como confortándome

-ves Alice te dije que yo cocinaba de seguro les pusiste algo mal

-Claro que no Emmy seguí todo al pie de la letra pruébalos si no me crees

-Ya no discutan quieren, no paso nada -me levante de la tasa como pude y me lave para sentirme mejor- solo es que ayer tome un poco de leche pasa eso debió dañarme no es nada fuera de lo normal, con una pastilla se cura

-Bueno si lo pintas así supongo que tienes razón- si supieran que lo mío se curaría después de los 9 meses no lo dirían tan tranquilos

A final de cuentas no pude desayunar mucho solo un poco de huevos y jugo mi estomago estaba todo revuelto. Cuando llegamos a la escuela busque su carro avía decidido soltarlo así sin calentar terreno solo lo diría sin mas

Vi su auto estacionado en lugar de siempre, tome mis clases sin mucho gusto presente mi examen con un poco de nervio eso de no haber venido a la escuela me había jodido y lo peor es que en este momento tenia otro pero era individual ya que yo no le presente por mi supuesta enfermedad

-Buena suerte amiga no te preocupes te va a ir bien y ya veras todo saldrá muy bien te veré en tu casa en la tarde después de que termine mi castigo

-Castigo- la mire interrogante –anoche no me dijiste nada de un castigo que paso Alice

-No paso nada ya sabes mis hermanos como son de ruidosos solo hice una pequeña broma, y ya sabes fueron llorando con mi mama y ella me castigo pero es solo por un mes y no es tanto un castigo, así que no te preocupes por nada solo por tu examen

-Hay Alice niña traviesa, esta bien nos vemos en mi casa te quiero hermanita- presente mi examen con toda la expectativa era el ultimo para graduarme, Salí corriendo del salón después de terminarlo y busque en el estacionamiento si mi amor seguía hay lo vi recargado en el carro hablando por teléfono se veía raro, su pelo brillaba con unos toques rubios a la luz del sol en ves de verse con su intenso color cobrizo, me acerque mas que temerosa, temblaba de pies a cabeza no se como tome las fuerzas para que las palabras me salieran

-Hola Edward podemos hablar necesito decirte algo y es muy importante es sobre nosotros – lo vi y temblé mas, mi estomago se revolvió y mi corazón parecía que se salía de su lugar

-Lo siento bella pero no me interesa saber nada de ti pensé que habías entendido que no hay nosotros, si me disculpas me voy mi novia me espera – vi a Edward subir a su carro y después desaparecer sin ni siquiera decirle que iba a ser padre

Regrese a la casa como un zombi no reaccione hasta que me vi sola en mi casa, las lagrimas empezaron a caer sin que pudiera hacer nada todo lo que pensé, mis ilusiones de una reconciliación todo se murió

-que voy hacer ahora- me pregunte en vos alta en ese momento me lleve mis manos a mi vientre, si Edward no quería saber nada de mi mucho menos de que iba a hacerlo padre. Así que lo mejor seria desaparecer irme sin decirle anidien de esto. No podía hacer más que esperar las 2 semanas que me quedaban para graduarme y después desaparecería

Me dolería dejar a Alice y a Emmett mas que nada pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, tenía que ser así las cosas, si sus hermanos se enteraban de mi embarazo lo obligarían a asumir sus responsabilidades y yo no estaba dispuesta que las cosas fueran así.

Si Edward regresaría conmigo seria por amor y no por compromiso, y era más que obvio que eso no pasaría, jamás me amo y dudo que eso cambie. Haci que lo mejor era irme

Hola a todo espero no haberme tardado tanto mil gracias a todos por sus mensajes y tenerme como su historia favorita espero que les guste este capitulo y les dejo otro pequeño regalo

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-

-Te gusto amor- la esculle pronunciar y al levantar la mira hay estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos chocolates pidiéndome la verdad y yo no pude mas que decirla

-Me vuelves loco mi bello ángel- la tome y la abrase mas ami como si no me fuera suficiente sentirla

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-No te cierres siempre hay cosas mejores

-Eso no lo dudo pero aun que llegue a querer a alguien mas nunca querré a nadie como lo quiero a el.

-Espero bella que encuentres a quien amar – y en ese momento sello mis labios con un beso, tan dulce, como la primera ves desde que bese a Edward, y cuando abrí los ojos para preguntar quien era, nada ya no estaba hay conmigo ese ser tan peculiar que con un beso me había subido el animo

Chicas espero verlas pronto y dejen sus comentarios los quiero


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Adiós familia, adiós amor

Edward POV

La sentí venir antes de que llegar a mí, su olor, el ruido de sus paso y esa sensual manera que tiene de caminar que pude ver por las sombra de su cuerpo la delato venir a mi. Por un momento me sentí débil, sentía que le saltaría enzima para besarla como tanto me lo pedían sus labios rosados.

Estaba mas que conciente que si bajaba la guardia pasaría eso y mas, era capaz de tomarla en ese momento y hacerla mía, sentí mi corazón palpitar tan rápido y cuando esculle sus voz sonó llamándome la mía tembló un poco

-Hola Edward podemos hablar necesito decirte algo y es muy importante es sobre nosotros – sus palabras me cavaron el alma, es que acaso no entendía por que me hacia lastimarla mas, yo no era bueno para ella terminaría destruyéndola como a mi familia, como la familia de mi tía que en ves de ser el hijo que ellos quieren, no doy mas que problemas o como a mis hermanos que los lastima con cada decisión mal tomada

Ella era tan pura y buena que no merecía estar conmigo si no con algo mejor, prefería mil veces decirle adiós a mi único amor que mantenerla a mi lado hasta acabar con su alma, prefería que me odiara por ser el mas ruin de los hombres que matar su hermosura, con todo lo malo que puedo ser. Así que como pude tome aire para contestar otra mentira mas

-Lo siento bella pero no me interesa saber nada de ti pensé que habías entendido que no hay nosotros, si me disculpas me voy mi novia me espera – subí al carro tan rápido como me lo permitió el temblor de mis piernas y arranque el carro pero siempre vi por el espejo retrovisor hasta que la perdí de vista

-perdóname mi bello ángel pero créeme un día me lo agradecerás – y sentí una lagrima rebelde que caía de mi cara no me gustaba ser tan vulnerable pero solo bella tenia en mi esa manera de manejar mis emociones

Esculle el timbrar de mi celular, no tenia que ver para saber quien era la que llamaba así que conteste tratando de conteste mi vos quebradiza y los nervios

-hola Tanya como estas

-que como estoy. Edward tu hermana me arruino el cabello estuve todo el día con el peluquero tratando de arreglar este desastre y sabes que paso –su vos chichona me esta taladrando los oídos

-Haver dime que paso – dije resignado Tanya hacia mas drama del que era pero como una ves me dijo mi papa a las mujeres nadie las entiende

-Que me dijeron que era caso perdido, mi pelo es un caso perdido gracias a las increíbles bromas de tu hermana- me lleve las manos a la cara para no ponerme a gritar por el teléfono

-ya te lo dije Tanya ya la castigaron mi mama la reprendió muy fuerte y la castigo siendo sus secretaria personal durante un mes – claro verdad que para Alice eso no era un castigo mi mama estaba remodelando dos casa y eso solo significaba dos cosas compras, la gran pasión de Alice

-Que bueno que la castigaron por que créeme que le voy a pasar la factura de mi peluquero y también la de mi psicólogo sabes el trauma que dejo en mí como me llamo tu hermana y lo grosero que fue tú hermano conmigo

-Tanya tengo que colgara estoy manejando y no quieres que tenga un accidente por estar hablando contigo mientras conduzco verdad

-Pero Edward apenas te iba a decir que no hay nadie en mi casa mi compañera salio por que no vienes- no tenia ganas de verla solo quería pensar en mi ángel pero otra vez me gano la lujuria y no supe decir que no

-Esta bien te veré en tu departamento en 15 minutos – colgué y tome el camino hacia su casa, llegue y subí apresurado el departamento quería arrancarme ese mal sabor que había dejado bella en mi, ese olor tan lindo a fresas y arrancarme la imagen de ese cuerpo tan sexi pero a la ves tan puro

Cuando toque la puerta Tanya me abrió la puerta, me quede de pie en la puerta observándola esta mujer era tan sexi y cuando me recibía con tanta escasees de ropa me volvía loco, cerré la puerta tras de mi y llegue ante ella la cargue y la empecé a besar con lujuria y brusquedad con ella no había momento para ser tierno

-Que bueno que llegaste, te tengo una sorpresa – la seguí hasta el baño la tina estaba llena, me llego una esencia a vainilla, mientras dejaba que Tanya me desvistiera y cuando me metí con ella en la tina me llego ese olor a fresas que despedía mi ángel por lo que me fue inevitable no recordarla y mi mente me jugo la peor de las bromas

-Te gusto amor- la esculle pronunciar y al levantar la mira hay estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos chocolates pidiéndome la verdad y yo no pude mas que decirla

-Me vuelves loco mi bello ángel- la tome y la abrase mas ami como si no me fuera suficiente sentirla

-Dime que me amas Edward- la manera tan sexi de decírmelo y la manera en la que meneo sus caderas enzima de mi, hizo que soltara un gemido fuerte y eso me volvió mas loco por ella

-Te amo bella mi hermosa Isabella – lo que sentí después me descoloco por completo, sentí la tremenda bofetada y después volví a la realidad en la bañera conmigo no estaba ella, mi gran ángel solo estaba Tanya

-Por que me haces esto Edward – Salí rápido de la tina me seque y vi a Tanya sentado en la tina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y me sentí peor

-Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer Tanya, tómalo a déjalo no esperes de mi otra cosa por que mi cariño lo tiene alguien mas-Salí de hay escullando el llanto de ella

Sabia que desde hoy había dañado tres vidas y había roto tres corazones, el mío, el de Tanya pero el mas importante era el de mi bella y desde hoy que la vi como me alejaba de ella por el retrovisor supe que le estaba diciendo adiós a mi corazón, por que sabia que lo había dejado con ella

Bella POV

Sin que me diera cuenta habían pasado ya las dos semanas hoy era el día de la graduación, me había ido muy bien gracias a Alice. Nunca dejo de ayudarme a estudiar y eso me hacia sentirme culpable solo faltaba un día para que la dejara había tomado la decisión

Unos días antes de graduarme me llego una carta de las empresas Vulturis solicitando nuevas diseñadoras para empezar me sorprendió la carta ya que nunca hice una solicitud para un trabajo en esa empresa ya que era bien sabido que ellos no contrataba a cualquier persona.

Esos días tuve esconder la carta muy bien, ya había hablado con mis papas diciéndoles lo de la oferta de trabajo solo que cambie un poco la versión les dije que ya me habían contratado pero que mi trabajo se desempeñaría en Paris.

Eso por supuesto era mentira la entrevista era NY y yo había dicho que la empresa era nueva y deseaba también cosas nuevas. Nunca mencione a las empresas Vulturis

Sabia que en momento que desapareciera Alice y Emmett me buscarían hasta el cansancio y yo no me podía dar el lujo de que me encontraran era mejor que no supieran nada de mi y así con el tiempo me olvidaran y me convirtiera solo en un recuerdo, en una buena amiga y ya. Savia que contándole a mis padres donde me encontraba realmente, en algún momento Alice les sonsacar la verdad y ellos no podían enterarse de mi embarazo. Esa decisión ya estaba tomada, así que mañana en el momento en que Alice me dejara sola para cumplir el castigo con su madre, yo tomaría mis cosas para nunca volver a ver a ningún Cullen.

-Bella despierta amiga vamos a llegar tarde – Alice me puso la ultimo broche en el cabello

-Estoy despierta es solo que no puedo creer que terminamos por fin, se me hace increíble

-Lo se amiga ahora hay que empezar a hacer los planes de nuestra boutique seria de lo mas grande y te apuesto que tendrá los mejores diseños, por que hay que admitirlo amigo nosotras somos las mejores

- Si amiga lo se, ya veras que nos quedara muy bonita la tienda – me sentí fatal por la gran mentira que dije pero que mas podía hacer

-Bueno vámonos que nuestro caballero nos espera – Emmett se había ofrecido a llevarnos a la graduación y por supuesto al dichoso baile yo al principio me resistí de lo segundo pero con Alice no se puede decir que no.

Así que aquí estaba con hermoso vestido azul extraple y con un poco de tul en las piernas el diseño era de Alice y la verdad me encanto, me maquillo y me peinó de la manera mas natural, lo único que no me gustaba tanto de este vestido eran los zancos que tenia por zapatos

-Bella vamos llegamos tarde y todavía hay que ir por las togas para recoger los diplomas – la entrega de diplomas fue de lo mejor en ningún momento me sentí sola o abatida por su ausencia Alice y Emmett nunca me soltaron.

Esme y Carlisle no dejaban de decir lo orgullosos que estaban de nosotras, por supuesto que me habían hecho falta mis papas pero le esplique que yo saldría al otro día hacia el otro continente y que no tenia sentido que vinieran y gastaran dinero si no los podría casi ni ver

-vamos bella es hora de ir a mover el esqueleto- sonreí ante las ocurrencias de Emmett no tenia pensado bailar, pero por supuesto esa no era una opción con Alice desde que llegue me lleve muchas sorpresas por el baile

-Nunca me dijiste que el baile era me mascaras Alice – refunfuñe por un rato pero no me quedo mas que ponerme el antifaz que me extendía Alice y entrar en esa fiesta

Desde que entre me quede maravillada el salón donde fue el baile esta decorado como si estuviéramos en el boque y eso me hizo recordar por un momento la noche mas feliz de mi vida en la que me entregue a Edward, a mitad del bosque donde solo la luna fue testigo de cómo engendramos a este lindo bebe

- Bien bellas damas vallamos por algo de tomar y después hay que buscar una mesa para que puedo sacarlas a bailar y de paso espantarles a uno que otro baboso que veo- reí ante las ocurrencias de Emmett

Emmett me saco primero a bailar debo decir, que no fue del todo un caso perdido pero después de dos piezas me canse con los terribles zancos que Alice me había hecho usar

-Baila ahora tu con tu hermano pequeño demonio – Alice solo se río entre dientes y corrió al lado de Emmett a bailar los vi atentamente esos dos hacían una pareja fantástica

Cuando me levante para ir por mas ponche enfrente di mi se para un chico con una mascara negra era tan alto como Edward pero su cabello era diferente ya que a las luces del lugar se veía de color rubio, con unos reflejos cobrizos

-Me concedería esta pieza señorita- no reconocí sus vos como alguno de mis compañeros pero a un así había algo en esa persona que me resultaba familiar. Estaba tentada a decir que no pero no pude algo sucedió cuando me extendió la mano esperando mi respuesta

La canción era triste desde su inicio y su letra solo taladraba cada uno de mis sentidos

Solo te doy...  
Las Huellas que quedaron son solo  
espinillas y no tengo que crear la misma  
semilla...

-Por que esta tan triste- esculle su vos y volví a la realidad

-Solo pensaba que hay personas que dejan una huella que es imposible de borrar

-Y esta persona dejo un huella buena en ti o mala

-Creo que lo que me dejo fue lo mejor que tiene, lastima que el no lo sepa- callamos en ese momento y el me apretó mas contra su cuerpo

No tengo porque cederte, yo no quiero  
pedirte nada, solo pon tus labios sobre  
mi espalda...

-Y si tuvieras de decirle a esa persona lo que hizo en ti que le dirás princesa

-Quizás solo lo besaría para que entendiera con mi beso que mi alma es suya

-Valla esta realmente enamorada

Amar te duele...  
Amar te duele...

-Si pero como dice la canción amar te duele – sentí mis ojos picar por contener el llanto y el levanto mi cara con una Sueve caricia

-Algún día encontraras quien te ame de verdad princesa –y volvimos a caer en el silencio solo que esta ves yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

Y el obscuro del pavimento y lo limpio  
de los suelos, quita tu verruga que llevo  
dentro...  
No tengo porque cederte, yo sin tí ya no  
siento nada..  
rómpeme en cachitos bajo la almohada..

-Dudo que encuentre alguien como el, creo que tal ves nunca me enamore de otra persona como lo hice de el

-Me estas diciendo que ese hombre es "amor de tu vida"- no levante la mirada y seguí recargada en el

-Supongo que si, por que sin el no siento nada

Amar te duele...  
Amar te duele...  
te duele...  
me duele...

-No te cierres siempre hay cosas mejores

-Eso no lo dudo pero aun que llegue a querer a alguien mas nunca querré a nadie como lo quiero a el.

-Espero bella que encuentres a quien amar – y en ese momento sello mis labios con un beso, tan dulce, como la primera ves desde que bese a Edward, y cuando abrí los ojos para preguntar quien era, nada ya no estaba hay conmigo ese ser tan peculiar que con un beso me había subido el animo

Esa noche termino tan pronto que no la sentí aproveche al máximo a Alice y Emmett. Cuando me dejaron en casa me bañe y me quite mi hermoso vestido mi mente no se alejo para nada de ese muchacho y mi gran beso.

Prepare mis maletas y las escondí en el closet de la entrada para que Alice no se percatara de ellas al entrar mañana para el desayuno. Escribí dos cartas de disculpa y las deje en el escritorio y me fui a dormir

-Despierta dormilona –sentí a Alice a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla con una pluma

-Cinco minutos mas – roge sabiendo que no lo iba a conseguir

-Bella el hecho de que ya terminamos la escuela no es escusa para que trates de invernar. Así que levántate – salio de mi recamara no sin antes darme un beso. Me bañe tan rápido como pude, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes amplia

- Buenos días a los dos –entre en la cocina extrañaría demasiado esto pero era por su bien y el de el que tenia que irme

-Buenos días hermanita que planeas para hoy –Emmett me enfrento con su gran sonrisa

-Pues nada en particular hoy descansare y ya mañana planeare mi vida- no estaba diciendo del todo una mentira o al menos así lo pensaba yo

-Bueno en eso tienes razón ya maña nos dedicaremos a lo de mas, ya casi se termina el gran castigo

-Y tu Emmett cual es el plan para hoy – lo mire rogando que no me digiera que se quedaba por que eso estropearía mi gran huida

-Tengo una cita con Kate últimamente anda muy sensibles y rara conmigo así que la voy a llevar a pasear para arreglar los problemas

-Eso me parece bien- terminamos el desayuno sin ningún problema

-Bueno es hora de que me valla o mama me pondrá otra hora mas de trabajo- dijo ella con falsa cara de enojo

-Alice eres una mentirosa si lo que mas te gusta de esto son las compras no mientas –dije con una risa abrasando fuerte mente a mi hermanita

-Bueno eso tu lo sabes pero mi verdugo no debe de enterarse estamos – sonreí de sus ocurrencias

-Yo también me voy Kate no se alegrara mucho si la hago esperar – los acompañe hasta la puerta, la verdad es que deseaba soltar el llanto en cualquier momento pero como pude me contuve

-Los quiero mucho hermanitos- los abrase a los dos muy fuerte

-Bella parece que te estuvieras despidiendo de nosotros

-No seas paranoico Emmett los veo en la noche – los vi subir a sus respectivos carros y alejarse

-Los querré siempre hermanitos- cerré la puerta tras de mi y empecé a preparar todo deje instrucciones a mis papas junto con las llaves de mi carro, tome mis cosas y Salí cuado el taxi toco la bocina para avisarme que había llegado subí todas mis cosas, di una ultima mirada a mi casa y subí al carro empapada en lagrimad

-adiós amor, adiós familia, los voy a extrañar eternamente- susurren cuando Salí en un avión rumbo a NY

Hola chicos gracias a todos por el apoyo espero que este capitulo les guste la canción es de Ximena sariñana y se llama Hellas espero que les guste este capitulo

Les tengo un regalo

+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-buenos días tiene una cita- me dijo la recepcionista yo solo pude extender mi carta para la entrevista

-valla señorita Swan llega mas que temprano tome llene este formulario y espere su turno para pasar – cuando voltee para tomar asiento pude ver tres personas mas en el lugar y mis nervios crecieron a un mas llene el formulario con todas las preguntas personales que existen pero cuando llegue a unas de las preguntas en particular mi estomago dio un jirón

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-valla aquí haya algo interesante en tu solicitud-dijo Caius sonriéndome con cinismos, no se que tenia este hombre pero de verdad que podía caer mal a alguien

-que sucede hermano- aro lo veía inquisidoramente

-que la señorita tiene un hijo o eso dice su formulario –todo me veían interrogatoriamente solo aro era el único que no borraba su sonrisa de su cara


	7. nueva vida

Capitulo 7

Vida nueva

Bella POV

Al bajar del avión estaba mas que aterrada NY era muy grande y escandalosa camine hasta encontrar una cafetería me senté en un lugar muy cómodo abrí el periódico buscando una cuarto para alquilar mis padres me habían dado el dinero suficiente como para pagarme un cuarto algo modesto no muy grande por lo menos unos tres meses

Subraye tres que me convencieron y saque el celular para marcar al primero para pedir informes

-Que onda quien habla- se escullaba mucho ajetreo donde hablaba como si hubiera una gran fiesta

-Buenas tardes estoy hablando para pedir informes sobre el cuarto-dije esperando escullarla bien todo

-Claro primero tienes que darme 6 meses de renta

-6 meses, no es mucho para solo una renta, lo mucho que puedo dar son tres meses

-Bueno eso no esta mal así hay un poco de lana para el vicio, y lo segundo es que tienes que ser muy abierta de mente aquí todo mundo es muy abierto – y de repente se escullo un gemido pronunciado y una gran maldición, eso era suficiente no quería oír mas no iba a vivir hay ni de loca

-Bueno gracias por tu tiempo- colgué horrorizada pero no me desanimaría marque el segundo numero con mas ansias, el segundo numero resulto peor que el primero por lo que entendí era como una casa de citas así que colgué sin que supieran ni mi nombre

-Dios esto es complicado- respire hondo tratando de contener el llanto savia que iba a tener cambios hormonales pero no pensé que me alteraran tanto, volví a respirar por segunda ves y marque mi tercer numero

-Hola-contesto la vos de una mujer muy tranquila

-Buenas tardes sola llamaba para saber sobre el cuarto en renta –pregunte rogando que no me encontrara con otro loco

-Si veras mi amiga de departamento se fue así que tengo un cuarto en esta casa vivo yo y mi hermano y ese es el único inconveniente – cuando me lo dijo sonó un poco espeluznante pero había que darle el beneficio de la duda

-Te molestaría que fuera a verlo- pregunte esperanzada

-No claro que no solo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana ya que tengo que ir a trabajar y no se a que hora salga hoy, no te molesta

-No la verdad es que yo también tengo una entrevista bueno entonces te veré mañana,

-Hale mi apellido es Hale

-Bueno señorita Hale la veré mañana – colgué esperando que todo salga bien camine hasta un hotel que vi cerca de dónde estaba esperaba con ansias mi gran cita con las empresas Vulturis

Me arregle lo mejor que pude con todos los nervios que tenia encima prepare mi carta de invitación y mis diseños que no eran muchos pero espera que gustaran, realmente necesitaba el trabajo no solo por mi sino por mi niño

-Deséame suerte amor la necesitare- dije acariciándome el vientre, Salí del hotel recorriendo las calles pare un taxi y espere llegar a mi destino. Cuando el taxi se detuvo y me baje, las piernas me temblaban sentía que sedaba frío. El edificio era enorme entraban mil mujeres muy bonitas aunque también había hombres valla me sentía un poco fuera de lugar Llegue a recepción y pedí mi pase para poder entrar para tener mi tan ansiada entrevista

-Buenos días tiene una cita- me dijo la recepcionista yo solo pude extender mi carta para la entrevista

-Valla señorita Swan llega mas que temprano tome llene este formulario y espere su turno para pasar – cuando voltee para tomar asiento pude ver tres personas mas en el lugar y mis nervios crecieron a un mas llene el formulario con todas las preguntas personales que existen pero cuando llegue a unas de las preguntas en particular mi estomago dio un jirón

-"Soltera o casada"- valla pregunta pero ya que conteste lo que era más que obvio, aunque estuve tentada a poner abandonada

-"quien depende de usted"- esa pregunta me descontrolo un poco no era muy común ponerla en un curriculum pero aun así conteste – "hijo"

Estaba tan nerviosa que el tiempo que espere se me hizo eterno vi pasar cada una de las tres persona y verlas salir con cara confundidas no me animaba mucho mis emociones estaban a flor de piel

-Señorita Swan es tu turno puede pasar- me despertó la secretaria, respire hondo antes de pararme y seguirla

Cuando entre en la oficina me quede perpleja había tanta gente dentro de ella que por un momento me asuste y quede inmóvil en la puerta, no fue hasta que sentí las manos de la secretaria en mi espalda reacciones

-Relájate Isabella te aseguro que no muerden y se desde el principio notan tu miedo date por muerta

-Bienvenida Isabella pasa no te incomoda que este tanta gente presente verdad – la vos de un señor que estaba en la punta de la mesa me hizo dirigirme hacia el y tomar asiento donde el me indicaba

-No claro que no señor Vulturis

-Llámame Aro querida, no me gustan mucho las formalidades, bueno pequeña estos son todo los inversionistas, mis hermanos Caius y Marcos, mis sobrinos Félix, Demetri, Renata, Chelsea y mis hijos Alec y Jane vi a cada uno de ellos y me quede sorprendida todos eran realmente bien parecidos

-Bueno vasta de formalidades sabes por que estas aquí no es cierto- Caius me asusto con su manera de hablar pero aun así intente no demostrarlo

-La verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando me llego esta carta ya que yo nunca solicite una entrevista- dije sacando la carta

-Valla esto es nuevo, tal ves la carta te llego por algún error o tal ves solo estés tratando de ser modesta – me reto otra vez con su vos fría y sus ojos como navajas

-No miente tío, fui yo quien mando esa carta sin que ella supiera nada – me quede pasmada Alec era quien se había parado defendiéndome, y por un momento me perdí en sus rasgos de ángel y sus ojos azules

-Te podrías explicar un poco Alec- dijo su papa viéndolo fijamente y asiéndome reaccionar

-Claro hace unas semanas fue a la escuela donde estudiaba Isabella y al salir de mi carro tropecé con un maestro, eso provoco que tirara todos sus papeles y entre ellos estaba esto dijo sacando uno de mis diseños bueno no era exactamente mío sino era el diseño que Alice había hecho en mi pequeña crisis

Lo paso por cada uno de los presentes que lo veían con gran interés jane, Renata y Chelsea son las que vieron el diseño con mas interés cuando llego el dibujo a manos de aro me sentí mas nerviosa que nunca y por inercia me lleve las manos a mi vientre

-Valla esto es bueno, mas que bueno me atrevo a decir y yo he visto muchos diseños en mi vida, tu que opinas hija – voltee a ver a jane tratando de no parecer muy ansiosa por su respuesta

-Opino lo mismo que tu papa, es muy bueno para alguien tan joven, me permites ver tu carpeta Isabella- me extendió el brazo esperando mi respuesta y yo no pude pronunciar nada solo se la extendí. Ella y Alec estaban casi juntos observando mis diseños, solo esperaba que no se notara tanto el cambio de estilo ya que Alice y yo éramos extremadamente diferentes en eso

-Si que estoy sorprendido son tan buenos como el que nosotros tenemos miren-dijo Alec repartiendo mis diseños a todos los demás

-Si son buenos, la pregunta aquí es quien responderá por ella – responder me auto pregunte mental mente y vi a todos con interrogación

-No te asustes Isabella nosotros somos una empresa muy diferente a todo lo que se conoce nosotros no solo nos enfocamos a la moda de una sola mujer, nos enfocamos en todo casadas embarazadas niñas hombres supermujeres por eso es que nosotros abarcamos cada parte de la moda, no hay un solo rasgo que las empresas Vulturis no hagan

-Eso quiere decir que incluso hacemos joyería zapatos, carteras, bolsos todo lo que nuestras modelos necesiten, nada viene de fuera - me quede estática valla empresa eso si es nuevo o nunca lo había escullado

-Eso es algo sorprendente si mi permiten decirlo y muy buena táctica para que todo fluya en una misma compañía

-Así es pequeña Isabella – dijo aro viéndome

-Valla aquí haya algo interesante en tu solicitud-dijo Caius sonriéndome con cinismos, no se que tenia este hombre pero de verdad que podía caer mal a alguien

-Que sucede hermano- aro lo veía inquisidoramente

-que la señorita tiene un hijo o eso dice su formulario –todo me veían interrogatoriamente solo aro era el único que no borraba su sonrisa de su cara

-Valla un hijo, eres joven para ser madre y que edad tiene tu pequeño

-Aun no nace – dije en un susurro esperando que la tierra me tragara que horror como explicar que me habían abandonado dejándome el corazón roto y un bebe de pilón

-Entonces felicidades Isabella un bebe siempre es bueno, pero lo que no entiendo es como solo depende de ti y tu esposo

-Yo soy madre soltera señor –dije alzando mi rostro jamás me avergonzaría de mi bebe nunca

-Eso esta bien una mujer luchadora, solo espero que eso no interfiera con tu trabajo

-Con todo respeto señor para ser diseñador hasta donde se solo se necesitan dos cosas imaginación y talento y yo los tengo, el que este embarazada no me hace menos hábil en mi trabajo

-Bien eso me parece perfecto Isabella- dijo Alec parándole de su legar – la pregunta aquí es quien aprueba que la señorita Swan se quede a trabajar

-Tíos que opinan- Alec volteo su mirada

-Ella tiene mucho que ofrecer a la empresa y sus obligaciones como madre no van a intervenir en su trabajo, yo digo que podemos ver quien quiere responsabilizarse de ella- marco me vio con una mueca que no supe describir si era una sonrisa

-Para mi su boca es muy grande y dudo que pueda dar algo a la empresa

-Bueno que opinan primos – Alec seguía con su mirada en cada integrante de su familia

-Yo opino igual que mi padre ella es joven y ya tiene talento imaginen en unos años que esta ya formada en el ámbito – Félix me regalo una picara sonrisa

-Yo opino igual que tío Caius no veo futuro si ella va a ser madre un hijo conlleva muchas responsabilidades y dudo que con eso puedo desenvolver bien sus diseños – el ni siquiera me vio así que lleva dos votos en contra que aria si no me dejan demostrar de lo que era capas

- Renata, Chelsea ustedes que opinan -las vio y las dos me dirigieron una sonrisa que ante todo me helo los huesos valla que eran de temer los Vulturis

-Yo estoy del lado de mi padre se que es una injusticia discriminar a una mujer y mas por un bebe pero no le veo futuro entre nosotros- reneta sonreía gratamente a Caius y eso solo me hizo temblar un poco mas

-Yo digo que seria mejor ponerla a prueba tal ves nos sorprenda – Chelsea me regalo una sonrisa picara

-Hermana tu que opinas –los hermanos se veían con gran interés como si con sus miradas tuvieran una charla larga

-Yo digo que hay que darle su oportunidad es buena y yo no puedo negarlo además solo de pensar que puede llegar a brazos equivocados – vi que se estremeció

- Bueno Alec has interrogado a todo y se que no tengo que preguntar tu voto ya que por algo la invitaste pero podrías decirme que opinas hijo

-Yo digo que es un diamante embruto con una buena dirección y con la modelo adecuada podríamos hacer una nueva tendencia y tal ves una revolución en la moda y se que su hijo no se interpondrá en su trabajo se ve que es muy profesional – me quede estática de verdad el pensaba eso de mi no podía creerlo nadie había mostrado tal interés en mi nunca

-Bueno parece que el voto decisivo es mío – por un momento me lleve las manos al vientre y internamente resé por poder concebir el mejor trabajo de todos

-Yo opino que todos tienen razón- deseaba gritarle que se me aclarara que quería decir con eso mas sin en cambio lo vi y su sonrisa sincera me deslumbro y eso me calmo en todos los sentidos, era una sonrisa como aquellas que te da tu abuelo al saber que nunca se enojaría contigo

-Papa podrías ser mas claro- dijo Jean gruñendo por lo bajo

-Calma mi pequeña tigre, pienso que ella es algo muy difícil de encontrar y la tenemos que aprovechar su talento es nato, pero también pienso que un bebe es una gran responsabilidad.

-Hermano quieres ir al grano de una ves – Caius sentencio en un susurro

-Creo que debe de estar en la empresa, pero alguien la tiene que tener bajo su mando y veremos que modelo se responsabilizara por ella

-Perdonen que interrumpa pero no entiendo nada, por que se tiene que responsabilizar de mi

-Muy simple solo una modelo puede tomar a su diseñaron queremos que exista una gran conexión entre ellos por eso la modelo lo escoge a sabiendas de que si falla el diseñador en su trabajo no solo se arruina el si no también el de ella

-Perfecto esa ya lo entendí pero por que debo de estar bajo la supervisión de alguien

-para ver si realmente trabajas o no – eso me lo contesto Dimitri en un gruñido

-bueno habiendo puesto todas las cartas sobre las mesa, me da gusto darle la bienvenida a la empresa señorita Swan – me quede estática solo pude sonreír y ponerme colorada a lo que algunos rieron de mi timidez y emoción

* * *

Hola chicos un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y me digan que opinan ya tengo en mente una historia nueva espero poder ponerla pronto mientras tanto les dejo un regalito

* * *

-Chicas atención ella es la señorita Swan y como saben una de ustedes será su modelo ya escullaron todo de ella y ya vieron sus diseños así que la pregunta es quien se encargara de ella – por un momento la sala se quedo en silencio cuando levante la mira enfrente de mi había un proyector pasando cada uno de mis diseños y de repente se paro en el vestido de Alice

-Yo me are cargo de ella – se escullo una melodiosa vos y de repente una rubia despampanante se paro dejando ver su hermosa figura, cuando me vio sus ojos azules por un momento me asustaron


	8. neva vida trabajo y amigos

Capitulo 8

Nueva vida, trabajo y amigos

-Muchas gracias señor Vulturis, prometo no defraudarlo ni a usted ni a nadie – sabia que mi comentario era doble pero no savia que mas decir

-Bueno Isabella –arrugue la nariz cuando me llamo así no me gustaba mi nombre completo pero como decirle al jefe eso – primo debo asignar alguien que este contigo

-Yo are ese trabajo padre

-Alec que bueno que me dices eso por que era exactamente lo que te iba a pedir, ya que tú fuiste su gran descubridor seria una falta de respeto quitarte una joya de este valor

-bueno papa pero también abra que ver que modelo estará con ella para saber quien va ser su jefe directo

-En eso tienes razón mi niña, bueno pues pasamos a la otra prueba de Isabella – en este momento no entendía nada otra prueba, me abrieron una puerta que estaba adjunta a donde yo me encontraba y al entrar en ella el pánico me invadió había tantas mujeres hermosas que mi autoestima estaba por los suelos

-Chicas atención ella es la señorita Swan y como saben una de ustedes será su modelo ya escullaron todo de ella y ya vieron sus diseños así que la pregunta es quien se encargara de ella – por un momento la sala se quedo en silencio cuando levante la mira enfrente de mi había un proyector pasando cada uno de mis diseños y de repente se paro en el vestido de Alice

-Yo me are cargo de ella – se escullo una melodiosa vos y de repente una rubia despampanante se paro dejando ver su hermosa figura, cuando me vio sus ojos azules por un momento me asustaron

-Rosalie querida estas segura de esto –pregunto aro como tentando que tanto quería realmente ser mi modelo

-Por supuesto que si, no te preocupes aro. yo se muy bien donde estoy para

-Eres mi súper modelo Rosalie la que mas vende y por índole la que mas gana sabes que si ella falla perderás todo

-Lo se pero se que ella no fallara – me dedico una sonrisa acogedora y por un momento mis nervios terminaron

-Bueno siendo así la reunión se termino vallan a sus trabajos y Caius necesito ver contigo unas cosas del balance de la empresa

De repente nos quedamos solos en la sala de ese gran salón y yo caí rendida en una silla con ganas de llorar, reír, salta. No lo se tal ves tenia mil emociones encontradas. Alice me había hecho un último regalo y tal ves el mas valioso de todos porque no solo es para mi sino también para su sobrino por que teniendo yo trabajo no había de que preocuparme por mi bebe

-Isabella me dará mucho gusto trabajar contigo y por supuesto contigo rosy

-Gracias Alec pero creo que a nuestra joya le va a dar un ataque de pánico si no hacemos algo- en ese momento me recordé que tenia que respirar

-Valla yo que ya te iba a dar una cachetada me cortaste la inspiración – esta hermosa mujer se sentó enfrente de mi y me extendió una taza con un poco de té en ella

-Isa tiene que respirar y tranquilizarte o darás mas de que hablar hoy pequeña y dudo que a Caius le guste mucho una escena – me dijo ella pasándome la mano por la espalda tratando de reconfortarme

-gracias – me la quede viendo y su sonrisa me derritió y me abrase a ella llorando

-calma Isa veras que tu y yo vamos a ser una buena mancuerna y con Alec sobre tu trabajo nadie nos ganara y se que este bebe tiene torta bajo el brazo* - ella me abraso aun mas fuerte

-perdonen el drama pero estoy un poco sensible-me levante da la silla donde me encontraba y después abrase a Alec – gracias muchas gracias por todo

-yo…… de nada….. creo- el nunca me abraso pero lo sentí estremecerme entre mi abraso

-y también gracias a ti Rosalie –me tire también a sus brazo y ella me recibió gustosa

-no hay de que Isa pero una cosa debe de quedar clara, trabajaras mucho, y con gran esfuerzo por que créeme que si mi carera se pierde mi hermano se muere, ya que el también se queda sin empleo así que hay tres cabezas en juego- sonreí un poco nerviosa esa era una gran responsabilidad

-no los defraudare te lo prometo

-bueno hablemos de negocios – Alec me arrastro hasta su oficina junto con Rosalie hablamos de todo un poco, mi contrato, paga y un millón de cosas mas, cuando llego la noche me despedí de ellos prometiéndoles volver en dos días en lo que me instalaba en la ciudad.

Al otro día me desperté tan temprano como pude y me arregle para ver el apartamento estaba nerviosa y solo esperaba que mi buena fortuna no se hubiera terminado ya, Salí del hotel y me monte a mi taxi admire un poco la ciudad y me quede maravillada prometí darme un paso pero primero arreglaría donde vivir. Cuando llegue al edificio era hermoso

-buenas tardes tengo una entrevista con la señorita hale – le indique al portero del edificio el me anuncio y me dijo en que piso me esperaban estaba muy nerviosa cuando me abrieron la puerta me quede estática, enfrente de mi estaba un dios o un ángel era el hombre mas guapo que había visto, después de Emmett y de el claro esta

-buenas tardes señorita- se detuvo un momento esperando a que le digiera mi nombre

-¡Ho¡ disculpe mi nombre es Isabella Swan – extendí mi mano para saludarlo alo que el puso un beso en ella

-encantado señorita Swan

-Jasper espero que no estés espantando a la pobre mujer – y hay término la vos de la mujer que entraba a la sala

-isa, que haces aquí, no quedamos que nos veríamos en dos días, espera como sabes donde vivo

-espera conoces a la señorita Swan- Jasper tomo la mano de su hermana

-claro es mi nueva diseñadora de quien te he estado hablando y se quien has estado refunfuñando toda la mañana – Jasper se sonrojo y su hermana solo le dedico una sonrisa malévola, pero a la ves divertida

-Rosalie no sabia que vivías aquí – me divertí al escullar su comentario con Jasper así que se quejaba de mi sin conocerme

-Isa te presento al gruñón de mi hermano y mi representante – ella señalo a Jasper y el solo sobrio avergonzado

-Jasper te presento a Isabella Swan mi nueva diseñadora, la que decías que seguro era una viejita sin gusto por la moda y que su nombre lo decía todo – solté una risa y después todos se soltaron a reír conmigo

-bueno Jasper espero no desilusionarte mucho, no soy una viejita además créeme que si se de la moda y no voy a fallar tu hermana parecerá toda una reina con mis diseños

-señorita Isabella permítame decirle que si me siento desilusionado por su falta de arrugas pero no por su conocimiento en la moda, ahora si me permite guiarla me encantaría que conociera la casa para saber si desea vivir con nosotros – tome el brazo que Jasper me ofrecía y recorrí el departamento que era enorme tenia 4 recamaras y un estudio eso era mas bien una mansión

- bueno isa que te parece te quedas con el cuarto – me dijo Rosalie con ojos brillantes – además el estudio lo tomaremos como nuestro centro de modas así cuando ya no puedas ir a la empresa te quedaras en casa y así trabajaras aquí

-estas enferma Isabella- Jasper me analizo

-mi enfermedad es sencilla Jasper en 9 meses estaré como nueva claro que primero me pondré como un globo

-ha tendremos un bebe en esta casa después de tanto tiempo creo que desde Rosi y yo nunca habido un bebe mas

-eso quiere decir que no les molesta que valla a tener un bebe y no me echaran cuando nazca

-Isabella Swan me vista la nariz torcida y alguna verruga en mi cara- dije que no con la cabeza ante las palabras de Rosalie, ya que por un momento me dio miedo su tono de vos

-Isa mi hermana es muy gritona y muy enojona pero créeme que aunque parece una bruja no es como ellas, así que decides te quedas – Rosalie me veía esperanzada y con una gran sonrisa

-esta bien me quedare – Jasper y Rosalie corrieron a abrasarme, esa tarde fuimos por mis cosas al hotel donde estaba hable ami casa mis papas estaban un tanto nerviosas Alice y Emmett habían ido a buscarlos para tener respuesta de mi paradero pero se negaron a decirles

Yo me adapte como pude a mi vida savia que este era un nuevo comienzo y esperaba que fuera el mejor de todos con mi bebe, mis amigos y un nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Hola chicas otro capitulo mas espero que les guste solo les digo que me tardare para subir el siguiente capitulo ya que me voy de viaje unos días

Se que es muy malo dejar una historia así, pero el viaje es muy importante pero bueno chicos díganme que les pareció

Mientras tanto como siempre les dejo un regalo

* * *

-Eddy no puedes dejar que tu hermana me trate así, yo soy tu novia y como tal merezco un respeto –sus gritos seguían pero yo no podía pararme estaba conmocionado sin saber que hacer ni siquiera sentí cuando Alice salio de mis manos, solo reaccione después de oír tremendo bofetón que mi hermana le metió a mi disque novia del momento

-que te quede un cosa clara Tanya, tu aquí no eres nadie ni su amiga, compañera o su novia. Para esta familia solo eres la zorra que alejo a mi hermano de su verdadero amor. Y solo ella puede tener un respeto en esta familia solo Bella Swan lo tiene espero que te quede muy claro- ella ya no dijo nada solo salio corriendo del lugar sin dar vuelta tras y yo no pude seguirla


	9. semana 14

Capitulo 9

Semana 14

Han pasado 4 meses desde que ella se fue y para mi a sido como un infierno mi vida sin una de sus miradas es vacía sin sentido, había tratado de buscarla sin éxito mis hermano no me hablaban para mi solo había miradas de odio y decepción, un recuerdo cuando Alice llego como loca ante mi con una carta y su cara bañada en lagrimas

"Flas back "

-Tanya podrías salir de enzima en cualquier momento mis papas llegaran y lo que menos quiero es dar un espectáculo

-Eddie por favor tiene tanto que no me tocas que no puedo controlarme – apenas iba a rebatir lo que dijo cuando sentí que me la quitaron de un tiron y después sentí los brazos de mi hermana golpeándome por todos lados

-Eres un idiota Edward, por que tenias que verla a ella, te dije que no la lastimaras y por tu culpa se fue- Alice sollozaba con cada golpe que me daba y yo seguía sin entender nada

-Alice no se de que hablas, pero menos entenderé si no me dejas de golpear – Tanya seguía en el suelo estática y es que mi hermana enojada era de temer

-Que se fue maldita sea, ella se fue- y después se dejo caer en mis brazos yo estaba catatónico, no podía creer sus palabras

-Alice marca a su casa es mas seguro es que este en ella – trate de contestar lo mas normal que podía tratando de esconder mi angustia por ella

-Es que acaso crees que no lo hice ya, Renne solo dijo que le habían ofrecido trabajo pero no dijo donde, ni siquiera quiso poner a Charly al teléfono por miedo de que le sacara la verdad – me dijo entre gimoteo

-Alice deja el drama quieres que mas da es una persona mas – dijo Tanya y yo no pude hacer mas no pude detener a mi hermana y cuando la vi ya tenia a Tanya en el suelo jalándole los pelos

-Tu cállate maldita zorra- tome a mi hermana por la cintura y la aleje de ella antes de que le hiciera mas daño, tarare la canción de Alice que tocaba para ella y se calmo poco a poco, pero aun así sus lagrimas no paraban

-clame bebe todo estará bien veras que la encontraras –Alice solo se acurruco a mi pecho y después me extendió una cara

**Hola mi pequeño demonio**

**Perdóname por irme así hermanita, pero es la única manera de olvidar adonde voy no hay recuerdos en cada lugar, te prometo que voy a estar bien, voy a hacer mis tres comidas al día. – su chiste a mi no me causo gracia pero supongo que era un chiste privado ente Alice y ella-**

**Se que debes de estar enojada pero entiéndeme es difícil respirar sin el, mi corazón se perdió y es el momento que salga a buscarlo otra ves, no te llevo conmigo por que tu eres un recordatorio de que el estuvo en mi vida y yo todo lo que trato es olvidarlo**

**Un día lo lograre y te buscare se que suplicare por el perdón tuyo y de Emmett pero mientras ese día llega prométeme que no me buscaras que me dejaras continuar mi viaje**

**Con amor bella**

Al terminar de leer la carta me quede sin aire, mis ojos picaban y mi garganta se cerro tratando de contener un sollozo que peleaba por salir como dañe a un ángel así, pero mi paz no duro mucho Tanya ya había reaccionado y sus gritos me sacaron de mi transe mental

-Eddy no puedes dejar que tu hermana me trate así, yo soy tu novia y como tal merezco un respeto –sus gritos seguían pero yo no podía pararme estaba conmocionado sin saber que hacer ni siquiera sentí cuando Alice salio de mis manos, solo reaccione después de oír tremendo bofetón que mi hermana le metió a mi disque novia del momento

-que te quede un cosa clara Tanya, tu aquí no eres nadie ni su amiga, compañera o su novia. Para esta familia solo eres la zorra que alejo a mi hermano de su verdadero amor. Y solo ella puede tener un respeto en esta familia solo Bella Swan lo tiene espero que te quede muy claro- ella ya no dijo nada solo salio corriendo del lugar sin dar vuelta tras y yo no pude seguirla

-en cuanto a ti no se que decirte, mas que eres un idiota búscala Edward y tráemela de regreso por que ya me quitaron una ves a mi familia no preemitiré que me pase de nuevo

Fin flas back

Desde ese momento para mi solo eran miradas de odio mi hermana ya no me veía mas y Emmett solo me decía monosílabos con unos gruñidos, mis padres en poco tiempo se enteraron de lo que paso y aunque nunca recibí algún indicio de enojo en ellos sus miradas tristes me seguían a cada paso que deba

-donde estas ángel mío no puedo estar sin tenerte – deje que el viento se llevara mis palabras y admire la luna esperando que ella escullara mis ruegos y regresara solo para verla no la tomaría otra ves, eso seria lastimarla pero con tal de tenerla cerca era capas de muchas cosas

Bella POV

Estaba en la semana catorce de mi embarazo y ya me habían hecho mis exámenes de mi segundo trimestre estaba embarazada de gemelos no lo podía creer, era un doble regalo y yo estaba mas que encantada en tenerlo claro la verdad es que mi doctor decía que había algo raro ya que mi peso era mucho mayor al de una madre de gemelos y eso le preocupaba un poco

Pero por mas que me revido no salio nada, yo no estoy preocupada por el contrario estoy emocionada, aun que si estoy un poco incomoda a veces se me hace un poco complicado verme los pies y para que les digo de mis antojos lo bueno es que tenia a jazz y Rosalie conmigo eso lo hacia mas manejable en todos los aspectos

A un que a veces era complicado no tenerlo a el en mi vida, Rosy y jazz ya sabían toda la historia de mi desafortunado amor, claro que omití todo nombre por nada del mundo me gustaría que ellos lo buscaran o algo por el estilo. En el trabajo mi iba de maravilla trabajar con Alec era muy bueno nunca me aburrí y el se divertía haciéndome pequeñas travesuras, jane y Félix eran igual de entusiastas que Alec, con aro y marco mi relación era casi nada pero no todo era tan bueno los demás miembros de la familia Vulturis no perdían oportunidad para hacerme quedar mal o dejar en mal mi trabajo pero intentaba que eso no afectara mucho

-buenos días –dije bajando con cuidado

-valla que cara es que no dormiste mucho anoche o que paso

-no mucho tuve una pesadilla Rosy pero ya sabes son solo sueños

-amiga deberías de contármela para que se te pase el miedo

-no es nada fuera de lo normal como siempre soñé con el y soñé que me llamaba en un grito agónico como si algo le estuviera sucediendo pero no es nada, quiero suponer que esta bien

-claro que si amiga ya sabes que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, bueno a desayunar que esos angelitos deben de tener hambre

-claro que si pero sabes muero de ganas de jugo de naranja con un huevo

-espera te cocinare el huevo como lo quieres

-y quien dijo que quiero el huevo cocido, lo quiero crudo y dentro del jugo de naranja – la cara de Rosalie era digna de una foto y yo no pude contener mi risa

-que sucede ahora con ustedes

-aquí bella con sus antojos raros, este ultimo si que medio asco

-bueno quiero mi jugo y después pan Frances con mermelada y mantequilla

-ya entiendo por que pasas del peso normal oye comes mas que yo y eso ya es mucho decir

-que gracioso jazz y donde estuviste anoche, te esculle llegar muy tarde – lo vi poner ojos de borreguito

-bueno conocí a un ángel – dijo en un suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla

-Rosy ¡lo hemos perdido! –lo vi con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos soñadores y reconocí esa mirada estaba enamorado y por un momento sentí una punzada de celos

-ya lo note amiga esto es bueno nunca lo había visto de esa manera

-de que manera – respondió jazz saliendo de su mundo

-enamorado – dije yo pasando enfrente de el tomado mi jugo, su vista se perdió por un momento más

-y quien es la afortunada o desafortunada que tendrá que aguantarte – Rosalie lo miro esperando su respuesta pero el seguía perdido en su mundo

-ya Rose mejor vamos a trabajar por que el no saldrá de esa burbuja en mucho tiempo –cuando me levante de la silla sentí una punzada de dolor en mi vientre que hizo que soltara un grito y me deje caer otra ves

-que paso, que te duele…….. Háblame Isa dime que te pasa –Jasper se levanto tan rápido que no lo vi venir aunque de todas maneras me dolía mucho mi vientre y me empecé a asustar

-jazz …….. Hospital –fue todo lo que no pude decir entre jadeos y el se quede estático esperando como si esto fuera solo una broma

-Jasper muévete maldita sea –Rosalie me tomo de mi mano en lo que sacaba el celular, no pude escuchar la platica mi mente solo estaba con mis hijos, sentí a Jasper cargarme y ponerme en el auto

-Jasper apúrate- Rosalie grito y yo la acompañe con otro grito agónico

-no presionen mujeres manejo lo Mas rápido que puedo- dijo el estresado y de repinte fui con conciente de que estábamos atorados en el trafico desde el atrás del asiento tome los cabellos de Jasper y hale de ellos para que me viera

-te puedo decir Jasper que nunca sentirás el dolor que estoy sintiendo en este momento, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que sentirás el dolor cuando te castre si no llegamos rápido al hospital- la cara de terror de jazz era de novela y lo vi manejar de la manera mas loca

-Jasper no quiero morir tan joven –rose me tomaba de la mano en lo que yo seguía jadiando de dolor y mi cabeza se voltio con un giro solo para gritarle – cállate Rosalie por que si no llegamos al hospital pronto aquí todos morirán – rose se puso de mucho colores

-apresúrate Jasper parece que nos cambiaron a nuestra dulce Isa por la niña del exorcista – mis calambres en el vientre estaban disminuyendo para cuando llegamos al hospital y cuando bajamos del carro ya era mas conciente de mi lengua, así que cuando vi a Alec en la puerta del hospital con una camillero amare muy bien mi boca para no decir cualquier cosa

-chicos por que tardaron tanto, me quieren decir estaba apunto de ir por ustedes –Alec me cargo y me puso en la camilla y todo el momento me tomo de la mano sin soltarme

-que haces aquí – le dije entre susurros y jadeos – no quiero ofenderte Alec pero que haces en el hospital

-bueno mi querida diseñadora ellos me avisaron y estoy aquí como apoyo, pero si no me quieres contigo lo entenderé y me iré al trabajo – de momento la mirada que me dedico me hizo que recordara a Alice y no pude mas que sentirme culpable con el

-perdóname Alec solo es que me desespera que la gente se tome tantas molestias conmigo, ni que fuera tan importante dije mientras el camillero me llevaba através de los largos corredores de urgencias y hasta ese momento tome nota de lo desagradable y repulsivo que me era el olor a hospital, y empecé a sentir nauseas con una oleada de pequeñas contracciones, que me hicieron soltar un grito

-tranquila señorita Swan- me sorprendió ver entrar a mi ginecóloga entrar por las puertas, sentía Alec tomar una de mis manos y susurrarme que Jasper la había llamado

Los doctores empezaron a conectar apara tos al rededor de mi pero a mi lo único que me interesaba era saber como están mis bebes, mis gemelitos

-disminuye el ritmo cardiaco de los bebes doctora machuca- quería poner atención pero me era imposible no podía, el dolor me nublaba los sentidos y de repente me perdí en mis sueños, presa de algún pequeño tranquilizarte

Mis sueños desvariaban en lo más loco y retorcido de lo que nadie se pueda creer soñé por supuesto con Edward, estábamos en un gran bosque con los rayos del sol dando directo mi vientre, sentí sus brazos tomarme por la cintura y sobar mi abultado vientre

_-tienes que ser fuerte mi bello ángel – me susurro y me beso_

_-te extraño mucho y no se si podré hacerlo sin ti – me voltee y lo ábrese y me escondí en su pecho llenándome de esa fragancias que me volvía loca y al mismo tiempo me tranquilizaba_

_-lo aras muy bien, se que tu puedes además se que pronto llegaran las visita de los que mas te extrañan_

_-y tu me visitaras – esperaba ansiosa su respuesta no había otra cosa que deseara mas que verlo y que compartiéramos juntos el embarazo de mis bebes_

-isa despierta amiga- mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas cuando me vi despierta

-no llores amiga todo esta bien los bebes están bien solo tuviste un intento de aborto pero todo se normalizo

-Rosalie por dios no seas brusca esas noticias no se dan de esa manera mujer, ya se que tu eres fuerte pero esta niña no lo es y podrías causarle una impresión y recuerda lo que dijo el doctor nada de sobresaltos- esculle a Jasper regañar a Rosi pero mi mente no carburaba lloraba por todo

Por mi sueño interrumpido, por mis bebes y por un aborto del que no tenia idea

-Isabella – esculle mi nombre de la boca de Alec y por un momento me traspase al momento de mi entrevista me había hablado con la misma rudeza de ese día, y volví a llorar pero esta ves de terror

-por que quiero llorar de todo –dije tratando de contener mi llanto

-no lo se Isabella pero tienes que ser fuerte no solo por ti si no por ellos- y puso su mano en mi vientre asiéndome estremecer y su solo tacto relajo mis sentidos casi hasta adormecerme

-gracias Alec

- para que están los amigos si no es para eso – mi ginecóloga entro en ese momento al cuarto y yo me tense, tome la mano de Alec en reflejo, el solo me sonrío

-veo que ya despertaste bella -solo trate de hacerle una mueca que se suponía tenia que ser una sonrisa pero no me salio nada bien

-que es lo que tengo doctora, que tienen mis bebes

-lamentó mucho tu susto Isabella se que no debió de haber sucedido por que yo debí de darme cuenta desde el principio

-de que esta hablando doctora, no me asuste mas se lo ruego ellos están bien- mi mano toco mi pequeño vientre y mis ansias de vomitar habían regresado

-lo están solo que tu señorita tendrás que tener mucho mas cuidado del normal ya que entre tus gemelos se escondía otro lindo corazoncito – mi mente no proceso o no quise entender, todos rieron en la habitación, jazz y rose se abrasaron mientas Alec tomaba mi mano con mas fueraza

-no en tiendo que es lo que me quiere decir doctora – mi vos vacilaba y se entrecortaba

-que no solo tendrás gemelos bella sino también una bebe mas serán trillizos- mis lagrimas corrían sin descanso en mi cara no solo me había dejado un regalo no habían sido tres

-¡ho! Por dios …….. si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte – Alec me abraso y yo solo solloce en su hombro

-bueno bella si ya tenientes bien puedes ir a casa pero te veré mañana en mi consultorio tendremos que tomar nuevas medidas y ver una nueva dieta ejercicios y mil cosas mas para el cuidado de tus bebes – ella solo salio del cuarto y yo solo podía repetirme que era feliz muy feliz

-voy a tener trillizo –dije en un susurro esperando que el viento le llevaras la buenas noticias a los que mas amaba

* * *

Otro capitulo mas que tal la sorpresa y lo que falta a que no se lo esperaban trillizo que mejor que bella batalle un poco mas que con un bebe y tenga mas emociones

Les pido disculpas por ausentarme tanto pero igual que a bella a mi también me han roto el corazón pero lo estoy reparando y creo que voy muy bien


	10. semana 26

Capitulo 10

Semana 26

Bella POV

Dios cada día estoy mas enorme no me malinterprete amo a mi bebes pero señor dios camino como pato ya ni siquiera puedo caminar bien y yo solo me la vivo en el baño todo el día y ya ni siquiera es por los malestares matutinos no son por mi vejiga que mis lindos angelitos aplastan todo el tiempo y ellos están ya mas inquietos y duermen casi todo el día pero ya note que hay algunas voces que los despiertan

-buenos días bonita como te sientes hoy – jazz me beso la cabeza y acarició mi vientre- y con el vino una pequeña patada, y yo como siempre solté un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa – y buenos días pequeños demonios como están – dijo agachándose a hablar con mi panza

-dios no hagas eso Jasper me siento como una pelota y tu sobandome la

Panza como un buda no ayudas mucho a mi autoestima

-por favor Isa te ves de lo mas tierna y saludable así que contralar las hormonas de mujer embarazada

-para ti es fácil decirlo niño rubio tu no eres la que te ves como un panda – y hacia esa referencia ya que desde hace unos días mis pequeños diablitos no me dejaban dormir muy bien ya que estaban de lo mas inquietos y por eso mis ojos tenían unas lindas ojeras

-bueno no te quejes además sabes que los amas mas que nada en la vida

-eso no tienes que recordármelo y ya muero de ansias por que por fin formen parte de mi vida, a un que debo de admitir que me da un poco de miedo si no me sentía lista para tener uno mucho menos a tres

-ya veras que podrás hacerlo serás una excelente madre, además sabes que no tienes a nosotros como ayuda siempre que lo quieras

-lo se jazz es solo que a veces extraño mucho a mi amiga

-puedo imaginarlo isa, sabes nunca me has dicho como se llama

-eso no puedo decirlo jazz pero te puedo decir que persona que conoce pone su mundo de cabeza ya que ella es incansable

-dudo que alguien mas ponga mi mundo de cabeza como mi pequeña niña

-valla que te tiene muerto e principito

-y quien tiene muerto ami hermano pequeño –rose llego a la cocina tratando de servirse una taza de café

-pues no lo se eso mismo es lo que estaba apunto e preguntarle al rubio – dije parándome y acorralando a Jasper entre su desayuno y mi enorme panza

-si hermanito dinos quien es la valiente que se metió contigo – jazz se ponía de mil colores su hermana estaba en sus piernas y mi panza la tenia de frente

-yo…….. verán chicas y niños-dijo tomando mi pancita y mis bebes le respondieron con una patadita que el sintió por sus sonrisa un poco boba que se formo en su cara- tengo pensado traer a mi pequeña niña para que la conozcan ya es tiempo de que la presente ya que he tomado una decisión familia

Rosalie y yo nos miramos interrogantes, yo no tenia mucho de conocer a jazz pero por lo que me contó Rosi el era amante de las modelos y nunca tenia una relación de mas de 3 meses con alguna de ellas ya que con el paso de los días se daba cuanta de que eran o muy interesadas, huecas o solo amaban su profesión así que su lema era QUE SE ENAMOREN LOS IDIOTAS. Así que a mi el gusanito de la duda no me dejaba tranquila es que avía llegado la chica que hizo que el gran Jasper Hale se enamorara

-que estas tratando de decir jazz tu nunca has dejado que yo conozca a alguna de tus amigas oficial mente

-es que mi niña no es una amiga y si quiero que la conozcan las dos oficiale mente ya que le pienso proponer a mi pequeña Mary que se case conmigo

-Mary, que clase de nombre es ese y como es que le vas a proponer matrimonio Jasper tienes unos meses de conocerla como es que ya te quieres casar es que acaso ella estas embarazada – ese comentario a mi no me hizo ni una pizca de gracia y por las orejas rojas de Jasper se notaba que a el tampoco

-por supuesto que no Rosalie ella es toda una señorita en la extensión de la palabra- jazz bufaba y Rosalie se lo tragaba con la mirada y yo solo estaba sentada en medio de los dos y todo lo que mis bebes pedían eran palomitas para ver la gran telenovela que se avecinaba

-claro ya me imagino que gran señorita ha de ser, Jasper hermano sabes que hay exámenes para saber si son tus hijos no te enfrasque en un matrimonio que no te conviene –

-Rosalie a caso te estas escuchando, como es posible que tu juzgues a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, tu eres la que mas sufres de eso como te atreves a hacerlo lo mismo a una persona que no conoces – Rosalie se quedo conmocionada como que las palabras de Jasper le habían movido y supe que ese era mi momento de actuar antes de que se sacaran los ojos

-bueno ustedes pueden para de una ves- Rosalie taladraba con la vista a su hermano y Jasper solo bufaba y murmura incoherencias- Rosalie, Jasper tiene todo el derecho de traer a quien quiera al final de cuentas esta es su casa y tu Jasper tu hermana tiene todo el derecho de sentirse celosa entiéndela le roban a su nene

-yo no estoy celosa – Rosalie me dedico una mirada agria pero sabia que ya se había calmado

-además yo no soy un nene Isa así que no inventes –jazz me dedico una sonrisa sabiendo que con eso su hermana se calmaría en mas de una cosa

-bueno y si vas a traer a esa tal Mary a que hora llegaran digo para estar aquí y de paso hacer una cena decente para conocer a la señorita- yo vi a jazz hacer muecas dándole la espalda a su hermana pero a un así su sonrisa no se borraba Rosi ya no daría mas problemas

-yo digo que estaremos aquí como a las ocho aun poco pasa de la hora mi pequeña aun no termina de instalar de l todo la boutique

-así que esta en el medio, lo imaginaba no durara esto –Rosalie hizo su ultimo comentario despectivo

-si ella esta en medio de la moda es diseñadora dirá que igual de buna que Isa o mejor –me lo quede viendo con una ceja arriaba y el empezó a morderse el labio – no te ofendas Isa pero tienes que ver sus diseños son tan bueno

-eso lo juzgare yo cunado la vea Jasper así que no opines de quien es mejor quieres –dije lo mas seria que podía para aparentar realmente mi enojo

-no te enojes pequeña, ya veras que cunado la conozcas, te encantara es tan linda amorosa, curiosa, hiperactiva – y de repente soltó un largo suspiro y se quedo callado

-valla que le dio duro Rosi- ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y salio de la cocina no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano que lo dejo en el suelo

-Rosalie por dios pegas como hombre, por eso te tienen miedo hermana, nunca te casaras así se un poco mas mujer –a mi se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa

-y tu suspiras como nena jazz así que cállate y lárgate de una ves antes de que realmente me enoje y te mande de regreso con tu Mary o cenar a otro lado- Jasper salio casi volando de la casa solo me dio un beso en la frente y murmuro algo a los pequeños y se fue

La mañana siguió su curso Rosalie y yo fuimos al trabajo sin ningún inconveniente solo que ella iba de un humor de perros, cuando entramos a nuestras oficina como siempre había unas rosas y unas galletas de chocolate las que me avía hecho adicta gracias a Alec y cuando el lo supo no hacia mas que consentirme con ellas

-definitivo ese hombre te quiere y mucho – dijo Rosalie en un largo suspiro

-que tu también suspiras como nena –dije yo tratando de evadir el tema de Alec

-ni me lo recuerdes quieres que yo no se que voy a hacer para contenerme y no golpear a la maldita interesada que quiere ponerle las garras a mi hermanito

-Rosi no entiendo tu enojo amiga al fin y al cabo no tiene nada de malo que jazz quiera a alguien

-lo se Isa es solo que a veces me aterra pensar que mi hermano se valla de mi lado además ya sabes lo que dicen chivo saltado chivo quedado y jazz no se puede casar antes que yo por que me quedaría como una solterona-yo solo reí no podía imaginarme a Rosalie como una solterona

-no te rías Isabella, te imaginas cuando mis pequeños trillizos vallan a visitar a su tía Rosalie, la amargada que nunca se caso por la maldición de que su hermano menor se caso antes que ella

-Rosi no inventes te casaras eso te lo puedo asegurar algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiere y te valore tal y como tu eres

-hay amiga ojala y tengas razón por que créelo que Jasper tiene razón espanto a todos mis pretendientes y es que muchos solo me juzgan que por ser modelo soy una zorra que se mete en los pantalones de cualquier hombre

-amiga toda la sociedad es una prejuiciosa por eso tu no debes de ser así, hoy en la noche tendremos una cena decente y te presentaras con todo el glamour que tu tienes y si realmente la nueva conquista de Jasper es una interesada ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que se espante y se aleje de el lo mas rápido que pueda – Rosi solo me abraso

-gracias amiga, que aria yo sin ti y cambiando de tema no te salvas pequeña pilla dime que pasa con Alec – yo me hice la desinteresada en el tema y me senté delante de mi mesa de diseño a ver telas para el vestido de novia que había diseñado para Rosalie

-que pasa de que, no entiendo que quieres decir Rosi, el y yo solo somos amigos

-el no te ve como una amiga y no te hagas la que no me entiende por que bien sabes lo que te quiero decir

-lo se amiga pero seria difícil decirte que yo también siento lo mismo por el, no es amor solo un cariño de amigos, además es muy pronto para olvidar a mi único amor

-tanto lo amas a pesar de todo el daño que te a hecho

-que quieres en el corazón no se manda, tal ves algún día este lista para el amor otra ves pero por el momento no puedo decirte que lo estoy por que amo a – me mordí la lengua antes de decir su nombre

-cuando nos dirás toda la historia completa amiga

-algún día Rosi cuando ya no duela tanto mencionarlo, te lo prometo – en ese momento las lagrimas ya surcaban por mi cara y cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin ningún aviso solo trate de esconder mis lagrimas lo mejor posible

-buenos días mis niñas –Alec entro con un gran plato lleno de fresas y vio como me limpiaba mis lagrimas – les traje fresas a mis trillizos ¿Qué te pasa te duele algo?

-yo solo sonreí como siempre tratando de esconder mi dolor, claro que no solo es que mis niños no me han dejado dormir muy bien y ya sabes tengo las hormonas todas revolucionadas – Alec dejo el plato de fresas en el escritorio y se acerco a mi vientre y tiernamente puso su mano en el

-mis niños tienes que dejar que su mama descanse mejor no se muy bonita que digamos con lagrimas y con esas ojeras que tiene en sus ojos, no digo que eso la haga verse fea por que ella es muy bonita, pero niños por favor tranquilícense un poco – la respuesta de mis pequeños fue inmediata ya que dieron unas pequeñas pataditas que hicieron reír a Alec pero después sucedió algo que nos dejo impactados por que en mi vientre se formo muy bien una manita muy pequeña

-dios Rosi mira esto- Alec le grito mi amiga solo alcanzo a verlo por unos segundos por que así de rápido como la manita se formo se quito de mi, yo no lo podía creer como era que mis pequeños se querían dar a notar

-bella te sientes bien te dolió algo lo que sea – yo solo calle seguía absorta en mis recuerdos de una pequeña manita que se veía através de mi piel sabia que estaba llorando pero no podía responder- di algo mujer lo que sea

-vistes sus deditos Rosalie –fue todo lo que dije y después suspire y sonreí como boba toda la noche, después de eso comentario solo me senté a suspirar y imaginarme cada detalle de mis bebes pero bueno que mas hace una madre mas que contar los días para conocer lo que mas ama y amara en la vida

Claro por supuesto que la muestra de vida de mis bebes no se quedo en la oficina con nosotros tres, no Alec estaba tan feliz de que los niños le hubieran contestado que no paraba de hablar sobre lo sucedió así que cuando menos lo espere me vi rodeada de gente que le hablaba a mis bebe con la esperanza de que también les contestaran el mas tierno y gracioso fue Félix

Flash back

-hola mama –Félix entro por la puerta con un gran cono de helado y yo lo veía raro ya que el no comía casi nunca en las oficinas ya que su agenda esta repleta de citas con cualquier modelo que se le antojara

-hola Félix que haces por aquí- yo solo lo mira desconcertada y después solo me lanzo una sonrisa que le quitaba el aire a cualquiera incluso a Rosi pero con migo no funcionaba

-odio que no sucumbas a mis encantos mama

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así sabes que me llamo Isabella pero si tanto te molesta decirlo completo solo dime Isa – Félix había tomado decirme mama desde que mi vientre creso de manera desmedida y por supuesto la gente se nos quedaba viendo raro apenas escullaban gritándome de una esquina a otra a veces me recordaba tanto a Emmett

-bueno como sea mama sabes que no puedo decirte de otra manera

-bueno a que venias gatito – yo le decía así por la caricatura y sabia que eso le molestaba aun que trataba de ocultarlo así que era nuestra maneta de llevar la revancha el me decía mama y yo gatito

-solo les traía este helado a los trillizos- yo levante la ceja tratando de interrogarlo

-y eso tu nunca traes nada solo sabes gritarme de una esquina a otra

-eso es un insulto yo solo les traía un helado a los niños no se supone que eso es lo que mas les gusta – yo solo le dedique una sonrisa

-bueno pues telo agradezco-dije tomando el helado y devorando un poco

-yo quiero que ellos lo agradezcan así que déjalos decirme gracias

-Félix no seas ridículo como te lo va a agradecer si ni siquiera han nacido – el no me escucho solo se puso a la altura de mi vientre

-hola pequeños soy el tío Félix y les he traído un helado que espero que les guste mucho- mis niños no dieron señales de vida así que Félix tomo mi vientre son las dos manos y me sacudió un poco y después dio una pequeña palmadita en el – bebes están despiertos vamos como buenos niños agradezcan el helado

-Félix por dios mis niños están dormidos ya te lo agradecerán en otro momento- el solo suspiro y se le vanito abatido

-no es justo que solo mi primo pueda disfrutar de los trilliz y yo

-¿trilliz? –dije tratando de contener mi risa

-si no siempre les voy a poder decir por sus nombres así que para arreglarlo bueno pues yo les diré trilliz para abreviarlo, viendo que mis sobrinos no me quieren contestar me voy –volvió a poner su mano en mi vientre –adiós trilliz

Como que mis hijos entendieron que el se vía triste ya que patearon mi panza y Félix pego un brinco y salio con una sonrisa de la oficina

-adiós mama cuídate –no me dio chance de contestar su despedida

Ese tarde paso muy tranquila y a las 5 empunto salimos de casa con toda la intención de ponernos guapas y preparar una cena para la tal Mary ese nombre me recordaba algo pero no sabia que

Rosalie hizo una cena de lo mas rica había chuletas de cordero con salsa agridulce y puré de papas y pasta no era la gran cosa pero como ella no tenia mucho tiempo de cocinar y yo no podía estar mucho tiempo parada ya que se me acalambraban los pies, así que no podía pasar las horas en la cocina como siempre

-Rosalie, apúrate mujer llevas como mil horas arreglándote ni que fueras a conocer a la reina de Inglaterra – yo tenia horas lista ya que con mi panza no había mucho de donde escoger solo me puse un vestido de noche y me maquille de lo mas ligero y me solté mi cabello en unas ondas naturales

-ya estoy lista que tal me veo Isa- Rosalie se dio la vuelta ante mi y me dijo muda no había duda del por que mi amiga era la modelo estrella de las empresas Vulturis

-te ves muy bonita amiga y lo sabes a demás el color rojo te queda de muerte- dije viendo su vestido fina seda rojo y con una zapatillas negras le hacían un juego hermoso sin contar sus largos pendientes que hacían ver su cuello mas largo y escultural

-gracias mi niña linda que aria yo sin mi gran diseñadora –solté una gran carcajada y me moví otra ves en el sillón tratando de acomodarme sin arrugar mi vestido

-valla con esa linda pancita es un poco incomoda verdad

-un poco es quedarse corta pero vale la pena sabes, bueno voy a sacar de una ves los platos de lujo para que cuando llegue la gran invitada – Rosalie solo puso mala cara y se fue hacia el espejo de la sala murmurado un par de groserías, yo solo sonreí y fui hacia la gaveta donde estaban los platos y fue cuando oí que la puerta se abría dando paso a la vos de Jasper

Yo seguí con lo mío primero que se la presentara a Rosalie y ya después veríamos que pasaba conmigo, estaba acomodando los platos cuando Jasper me hablo

-Isa quiero presentarte a mi novia Mary –cunado di la vuelta el ultimo plato que traía en las manos se resbalo de mi dedos y me quede hay estática, no podía se ella después de tanto la tenia frente a mi

Hola chicos otra ves yo de vuelta ya se niños me tardo en subir pero saben pongo la mente en mil cosas ya que aun es muy resiente mi luto no se como explicar pero se que habrá alguien que sepa lo difícil que es poner se de pie

Pero bueno en eso estoy por eso escribí esto con el mejor humor posible díganme que les parece a mi me encanto pero lo que mas me interesa es su opinión

Por cierto gracias por sus palabras de aliento créanme que intento seguir con mi vida normal pero después de dos años no es fácil


	11. Querida hermana, Querida amiga

Capitulo 11

Querida amiga, Querida hermana

Alice pov

Estaba mas que ansiosa hoy mi novio y futuro marido me presentaría a su familia que consistía en su hermana y una amiga que por lo que el me dijo era una hermana mas

Así que aquí estaba yo mas que lista para salir de la casa apenas Jasper llegara por mi, encontrarlo en mi camino en este momento de mi vida es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, después de la desaparición de bella todos nos sentíamos muy mal

Emmett había puesto mil anuncios por todos lados con la cara de bella en la que ofrecía recompensa por alguita pista que no llevara a su paradero, así que cuando apenas teníamos alguna pista el subía al jepp y salía como alma que llevaba el diablo para buscar a nuestra hermanita, pero al verlo regresar con su cara derrotado era pero para nosotros ya que llorábamos mucho, por su parte Esme y Carlisle también ayudaban, mas de una ocasión hablaron con los padres de bella y mas de dos veces los fueron a buscarlos tratando de tener noticias de ella pero la negativa de los padres de bella era increíble, nunca pensé que mi amiga nos fuera a lastimar de esa manera

Al abandonarnos nos hizo sufrir a cada uno otra ves la perdida de cada familiar que aviamos perdido yo por mi caso mis hermanos y mis padres, Emmett aunque no tenia muchos recuerdos decía que era como si se le hubiera perdido otra hermana y que comprendía mi dolor ante todo, el que actuaba como si nada ere el no quería ni mencionarlo, mi hermano lo quiero valla que lo quiero pero en este momento creo que lo odio mas que nada por que nos quito a una gran persona y Esme para ella era la perdida de un hijo y ella decía que no sabia como describir su dolor, pero ser hacia la fuerte por nosotros pero a veces las escullaba sollozando en el su cuarto

Pero mis pensamientos en estos momentos deben de ser Jasper y su familia ya que ellas serán muy pronto también mi familia y se que me estoy adelantando a los hechos pero hoy se que yo nací para Jasper, dios me creo solo para se su compañera de por vida y créanme que lo se desde el momento en que lo vi

Flash back

Esme y Carlisle habían insistido que tomara un año sabático nada de trabajo solo viajes y esa era mi primera aventura en NY, esta emocionada habría una exposición en un museo y después me había enterado que había un desfiles de modas por caridad así que me aliste como pude conseguí la entrada al desfile y me dirigí al museo primero

Estaba admirando una obra de lo más abstracta que había visto en mi corta vida cuando de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza, estaba apunto de dar vuelta para decirle a la persona que era…… bueno muchas cosas pero al verlo me que de muda

-disculpe señorita no era mi intención solo que falle en el tino, no era para usted sino para mi amigo- dijo señalando a un muchacho igual de alto que el solo que el solo que no tan guapo

-solo espero que no se vuelva a repite señor –dije sin dejar de verlo a sus ojos en los que me perdí de inmediato

-lo siento señorita, no volverá a ocurrí – su vos me hizo temblar – Jasper Hale, para servirle- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola muy suave mente

-Mary Cullen – estaba apunto de decirle Alice pero desde hace mucho ese nombre no me gustaba

Fin Flash Back

Estábamos entrando a la casa de mi novio en la puerta nos espera nada menos que la modelo mas famosa de la firma Vulturis Rosalie Hale yo me que de helada casi en la entrada era una de mis modelos favoritas ya que ella era de las pocas modelos que no importaba lo que le pusieras hacia que la prenda se viera realmente bien

-buenas noches – dijo ella avaluándome de pies a cabeza y eso me hizo temblar cosa que no paso desapercibida para jazz ya que el me tenia abrasada de la cintura

-hermana, podrías por favor dejar de ser tan mala- oí a mi niño decir en un gruñido a su hermana

-bueno no te enojes buenas noches Mary, me da gusto conocerte – me dijo con un tono de vos mas amigable y eso me calmo un poco

-buenas noches Rosalie –le dije extendiendo mi mano, dándole una sonrisa

-como sabes el nombre de mi hermana ni quiera te lo había dicho

-Jasper tu hermana es famosa y aun que la verdad jamás me dijiste el nombre de ella solo con verla se quien es, por algo soy diseñadora de modas no crees

-así que eres diseñadora-dijo Rosalie todavía evaluándome

-si así es

-valla y estas interesad en alguna casa en especial – dijo ella vi que veía a su hermano a los ojos como dándoles una mirada de advertencia o mas bien diciéndoles "ya ves tenia razón es una interesada", al principio me molesto su actitud pero como dicen el burro no era arisco lo hicieron

-no la verdad es que si soy admiradora de grandes casa de modas como las Vulturis, pero para serte franca a mi no me gusta que me den ordenes o que me digan que diseños valen y cuales no por eso estoy haciendo mi propia marca de ropa

-valla no eres como las típicas mujeres de NY

-eso es por que no soy de NY además ya se por donde van las cosas Rosalie y te aseguro que si me fije en Jasper, no fue por ser tu hermano o ser tu representante por que aun que no lo creas no sabia ni quiera que fuera tu hermano, me enamore de el por se solo Jasper –ella me dedico una sonrisa sincera por primera ves

-en tal caso Mary bienvenida a esta casa y por supuesto a la familia- jazz no había hecho ningún comentario solo sentí que me abrasaba mas fuerte y susurro a mi odio el mas dulce "te amo"

-bueno y donde esta Isa – Jasper me tomo de la mano y camino hacia una grande cocina pero lo que vería en ella no lo espera ver ni en cien años en la cocina esta una muchacha acomodando la mesa aun que caminaba algo raro

Jasper me tomo de la mano más fuerte y se aclaro la vos

-Isa quiero presentarte a mi novia Mary –dijo, es como si en momento en que la muchacha dio la vuelta todo se parara frente ami estaba mi mejor amiga mi hermana aquella por la que Emmett, mis padres y yo sufríamos día a día su ausencia

Bella POV

Estaba estática en mi lugar tenia frente a mi no a Mary la novia de Jasper frente a mi estaba mi amiga, mi hermana aquella que extrañaba cada noche y por la que lloraba rogado que un día me perdonara por dejarla y de repente mi sueño donde Edward me digo que tendría visitas pronto encajo en mi vida

- ¡ALICE! – grite tan fuerte que todo lo que hice fue tirarme a sus brazos a llorar por todo, pero llore por que ella no me abrasa no hacia nada sus cuerpo parecía de plástico en mis brazos ya que ella solo se quedo parada sin saber que hacer

-Isa, por favor tranquilízate amiga –Rosalie me separo de Alice y fue cuando vi la mirada de ella sabiendo que no me perdonaría tan fácil

-Jasper me quiero ir, discúlpame Rosalie por no quedarme a cenar pero me ciento indispuesta – ella solo me dedica una rápida mirada y mis lagrimas ya no paraban

-si princesa vamos- Jasper pasaba su mirada de mí a Alice tratando de analizar que era lo que pasa, Rosi estaba igual de desconcertada que el pero me sostuvo a su lado

Los vi pasar de mi lado sin que ella me dedicara unas palabras solo había miradas envenenadas para mi y no lo resistí corrí hacia ella volviéndola a abrasar

-Alice no te vallas por favor escúchame

-que tengo que escuchar Isabella, suéltame no quiero ni verte y no te digo lo que pienso por que jazz y su hermana están presentes y no quiero faltar el respeto a la casa de mi novio

-Alice por favor amiga escucha-dije por fin soltándola –perdóname por abandonarte pero en su momento creí que hacia lo mejor

-lo mejor para quien Isabella sabes cuantas noches pase llorando por no saber de ti o cuantas veces Emmett salio a buscarte a cualquier lugar o las noches que paso envela Esme tratando de entender por que te habías ido – yo con cada palabra me encogía más, y me hacían soltar más lágrimas y gemidos

-perdóname, perdónenme- volví a decir tratando de respirar y no dejar que me llevara la inconciencia

-Isa cálmate, solo mírate, no te hace bien estar así recuerda lo que dijo la doctora nada de sobresaltos –Rosalie me dijo y me sentó, pero yo no quería sentarme así que me volvía parar y quedar frente Alice tratando de hacerla entender

-entiende, por favor amiga me volvía loca estando cerca de el así que solo tome la mejor decisión

-para quien era la mejor – Alice me interrogo sin dejar de ver mis ojos

-para nosotros –dije posando mis manos en mi vientre

-no digas pera nosotros por que ni Emmett ni yo lo entendemos y creo que Esme tampoco

-yo no lo dije por ustedes lo digo por mi y mis bebes - de repente Alice bajo la vista y sus ojos se pusieron como platos y así la vi desvanecerse, Jasper la sostuvo y muy asustado la llevo al sillón

-Rosalie trae un poco de alcohol y tu Isa cálmate no quiero que les pase nada a mis sobrino recuerda lo que dijo la doctora – Jasper estaba muy serio pero a un así me dedico una sonrisa de esas que me hacían calmarme

Trate de contener mis lagrimas y tome la mano de Alice entre las mías y le dije palabras de reconciliación en susurros

-Isa cálmate quieres amiga se que ella entenderá al fin de cuentas es tu mejor amiga no crees

-tengo miedo Rosi la lastime demasiado al dejarla y se que no me perdonara tan fácil, solo espero que no le diga a el lo de los bebes, por que hay si volvería a escapar con tal de no verlo otra ves me escondería hasta debajo de las piedras para nadie me encuentre

-amiga cual es tu miedo- es que el era malo contigo

-si te refieres a que si me lastimaba física o mental mente, no nunca el es todo un caballero, pero Rosalie yo no lo quiero conmigo a la fuerza por que se que en el momento en que la familia Cullen se entere lo obligaran a cumplir sus obligaciones conmigo y yo quiero amor, no ser una obligación

-¡Ho! Bella en eso tienes razón, supongo que los dos terminarían odiándose y eso no era bueno para ninguno ni siquiera para los bebes – en ese momento vimos que se removía un poco Alice

Yo apreté más fuerte su mano y trate de tranquilizarme

-Alice escúchame por favor –tal ves fue mas su curiosidad por sabes de mis bebes o no reacciono pero me dejo hablar – se que hice mal al dejarte por que prometí siempre estar con tigo pero entiéndeme que tu hermano me dejo destrozada y sin vida, además cuando lo vi con su nueva novia no supuse que hacer y se que te sonara mal pero cuando trate de decirle de mi embarazo solo me dejo hay parada sin dejarme decirle una palabra- Alice seguía muy atenta a mi palabras y nunca me interrumpió y eso se lo agradecí ya que para ese entonces ya no aguantaba mas mis lagrimas y con mi hipo era muy poco lo que se me entendía

-y por que no me lo explícate a mi no era tan difícil voy a ser tía y tu no te apiadaste ni de Esme que muere por se abuela

-y que querías, sabia que cuando ustedes se enteraran del embarazo lo harían que el se hiciera responsable

-pues claro, el tiene una responsabilidad contigo, pero sobre todo con el bebe

-por eso me fui yo no quiero responsabilidad y coraje, yo quiero amor y si el iba a estar en mi vida tendría que ser por que me amaba y realmente deseaba una familia a mi lado

-bella no seas ridícula tu lo necesitas

-claro que no- grite fuera de mi y después me senté a respirar me estaba exaltando de mas y mis bebes lo sentían ya que pateaban mucho, llore de coraje y la poca atención de mi amiga un así contuve el llanto para conseguir hablando- tienes razón Alice lo necesito, no para financiar un embarazo que no planeamos, necesito su cariño, amor. Y desgraciadamente eso no lo tengo por que no me ama

-el te ama bella – Alice lloro conmigo y me abrazo tratando de reconfortarme pero las lagrimas de las dos eran demasiadas para detenerlas

-eso no lo sabremos nunca Alice pero la verdad lo dudo por que si no, no me alejaría de su lado

-es un idiota que no supera sus miedos –dijo ella entre gimoteos, la abrase tan fuerte como pude y llore con ella, pero ya no de tristeza sino de alegría estaba recuperando a mi amiga y agradecía por ello – entonces voy a ser tía

-sip –dije sobando mi vientre y derramando todavía lagrimas

-y me puedes decir de cuanto estas –ella también coloco su mano en mi vientre

-de 27 semana casi

-amiga no te ofendas pero no estas un poco pasadita de paso para tener solo 27 semanas-Alice me lo dijo poniéndose roja y bajando su vista deje soltar una pequeña sonrisa acompañada por los muchachos

-supongo que me ofendería pero sabes en esta gran barriga no hay un solo bebe, Alice vas a estar muy ocupada en unos meses consintiendo a tus sobrinitos

-¡Ho! Bella vas a tener gemelos -yo solo negué con la cabeza y Alice volteo a ver a jazz

-son trillizos –dije en un susurro y después solo vi a mi amiga desvanecerse, Rosi y jazz corrieron a atenderla

Alice POV

-yo no lo dije por ustedes lo digo por mi y mis bebes -ella llevo sus manos a su vientre y en ese momento vi todo negro, no se cuanto tiempo paso a que sucedió pero me desperté un poco escuchando la vos de bella

-si te refieres a que si me lastimaba física o mental mente, no nunca el es todo un caballero, pero Rosalie yo no lo quiero conmigo a la fuerza por que se que en el momento en que la familia Cullen se entere lo obligaran a cumplir sus obligaciones conmigo y yo quiero amor, no ser una obligación – ella debe de estar bromeando o estaba soñando una de dos ella nunca seria una obligación

-¡Ho! Bella en eso tienes razón, supongo que los dos terminarían odiándose y eso no era bueno para ninguno ni siquiera para los bebes – odiarse es que mi cuñada estaba loca Edward es un idiota y en este momento estoy mas que segura que no tiene cerebro pero nunca odiaría a bella el la ama, un que sus miedos y su problema con las mujeres pueda mas que otra cosa

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y esculle las suplicas de bella por que la escullara pero yo todo lo que quería era darle un par de nalgadas por ser tan malditamente entupida y necia aun así la deje hablar

-Alice escúchame por favor –la deje hablar, para que tratara de explicar este horror que vivimos todos en sus manos – se que hice mal al dejarte por que prometí siempre estar contigo pero entiéndeme que tu hermano me dejo destrozada y sin vida, además cuando lo vi con su nueva novia no supuse que hacer y se que te sonara mal pero cuando trate de decirle de mi embarazo solo me dejo hay parada sin dejarme decirle una palabra- no sabia que decir quería gritarle, pero lo que mas quería era decirle ami hermano que era un idiota como se atrevió a dejar a bella haya parada hablando sobre algo tan importante como la vida de sus hijos

Pero no iba a dejar que me embaucará tan fácil a un así tenia que explicar mil cosas

-y por que no me lo explícate a mi no era tan difícil voy a ser tía y tu no te apiadaste ni de Esme que muere por se abuela – le dije fuera de mi sabia que Jasper y su hermana eran espectadores de nuestra discusión pero no me importo yo también estaba molesta con ella por lastimarme

-y que querías, sabia que cuando ustedes se enteraran del embarazo lo harían que el se hiciera responsable – mi amiga temblaba como un cordero y vi de reojo como jazz y Rosalie trataban de mantenerse al margen de nuestra conversación

-pues claro, el tiene una responsabilidad contigo, pero sobre todo con el bebe- eso era mas que lógico bella no hizo al bebe por obra del espíritu santo

-por eso me fui yo no quiero responsabilidad y coraje, yo quiero amor y si el iba a estar en mi vida tendría que ser por que me amaba y realmente deseaba una familia a mi lado – las palabras de bella eran llenas de coraje, pero también de emoción

-bella no seas ridícula tu lo necesitas

-claro que no- ella me grito como nunca gamas lo había hecho sabia que estaba molesta lo bella en sus facciones y la vi tratando de retener su llanto, pero la verdad es que ella si lo necesitaba, tanto como el la necesita cada día de su vida - tienes razón Alice lo necesito, no para financiar un embarazo que no planeamos, necesito su cariño, amor. Y desgraciadamente eso no lo tengo por que no me ama

-el te ama bella – mi amiga a pesar de todo ama al idiota de mi hermano y yo sabia que el la ama a ella solo que eso era algo que el mimos tenia que superar y aprender a decir, así que todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar con mi amiga por todo lo que había pasado y le falta por pasar

-eso no lo sabremos nunca Alice pero la verdad lo dudo por que si no, no me alejaría de su lado

-es un idiota que no supera sus miedos –tenia que decirle que era lo que había cambiado a mi hermano en que momento se volvió tan frío que dejo de creer en el amor, pero sus lagrimas y su fuerte abraso me hicieron morder la lengua y decidí mejor hacer la pregunta mas obvia – entonces voy a ser tía

-sip –ella se toco el vientre con mucha ternura y ami eso solo me arranco una gran sonrisa

-y me puedes decir de cuanto estas –no pude evitarlo y también toque su linda pancita que la hacia verse mas tierna

-de 27 semana casi – no hice mala cara pero por dios mi amiga se veía…

-amiga no te ofendas pero no estas un poco pasadita de paso para tener solo 27 semanas-me puse roja al instante y trate de esquivar su vista ya que me dio mucha pena mi comentario, pero de verdad que no pude detenerme lo dije por inercia y cuando mas apenada me sentía, solo esculle las risas de los tres

-supongo que me ofendería pero sabes en esta gran barriga no hay un solo bebe, Alice vas a estar muy ocupada en unos meses consintiendo a tus sobrinitos – mi emoción creció mucho iban a ser gemelos

-¡Ho! Bella vas a tener gemelos -la vi negra con la cabeza y confundida voltee a ver a jazz tratando de que con la mirada me digiera que pasaba

-son trillizos –dijo ella en un susurro y yo solo me desmaye hay de la impresión

Bella POV

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que mi amiga se reintegrado a mi vida era un poco difícil verle todos los días y no tener un recuerdo pero entre todos me hacían pensar en diferentes cosas. Félix por ejemplo era feliz trayéndome cualquier dulce intentando una contestación de mis bebes, Alice estaba de lo mas feliz diseñando toda una colección de ropa para los trillizos a un que estaba ya un poco frustrada por no saber los sexos de los bebes ya que eso le dificultaba un poco el color de cada cosa

Yo solo sonreía de cada detalle que pasaba por su cabeza, ella y Rosi se llevaron de lo mejor, en parte por la adoración hacia mis hijos y claro por jazz, el también estaba de lo mas entretenido ya que cada día lo veía mas enamorado de mi hermanita y que decir de mis hijos a los que todo los días saludaba con una gran sonrisa y un beso de su parte

Alec también estaba sobre de mi ya que estaba solo a unos días del lanzamiento de mi colección junto con Rosi todo estaba mas que listo tenia ya los 10 conjuntos para la mujer actual y por su puesto el cierre con broche de oro un hermoso vestido de novia que yo sabia mejor que nadie que no quedaría en nadie mas que en Rosalie

-Alice necesito de tu ayuda –grite desde que ella era novia de jazz ya vivía en la casa con nosotros se traslado al cuarto de Jasper sin ninguna advertencia, a unos días después de reencontrarnos, aun recuerdo cunado la vi en la puerta de la casa con mil maletas

Flash Black

Estaba sola en la casa ya que mis calambres me impedían caminar mucho y mi gran panza no daba para mas así que Jasper y Rosalie habían salido por uno de mis grandes antojos nuez de la inda y galletas marías con crema

-dios hijos cálmense ya no deben de tardar mucho con esas nueces –la boca se me hizo agua solo de pensar en ellas, empecé a dar vueltas alrededor del comedor tratando de contener mis ganas por comer nueces y galletas

Cuando esculle el ruido del timbre, corrí tan rápido como se me permitía y abrí lo mas rápido que pude y me queda hay parada olvidando el antojo de mis nueces

-Alice que haces aquí tan tarde – ella estaba parada afuera con su cosmetiquera en mano y una gabardina en la otra

-solo vine a instalarme, donde esta la recamara de Jasper? Sabes tengo toda la intención de darle una sorpresa, hace un rato le hable y solo le entendí que nadaba en nueces o algo así y pensé, bueno el niño quiere nueces y aquí esta le traje una bolsita de ellas

Al ver la bolsa los ojitos me brillaron y mi mano por primera vez fue más rápido que la de Alice así que se la quite sin ni siquiera escullar sus palabras, me senté muy cómoda para disfrutar de ellas

-que mal educada eres bella pensé que te habían enseñado modales esas nueces eran para mi jazz

-lo que sea Alice yo las quiero y como estoy embarazada y llegue primero a esta casa yo mando

-no me hagas reír yo soy la novia de jazz así que tengo los mismos derechos que tu

-bueno niña si eso crees tu pero de todas maneras me quedo con las nueces –dije y seguí comiendo, después de eso llegaron jazz y Rosi estaban mas que sorprendidos ver como Alice se había instalado en la casa sin decir nada mas

Fin flash back

Aun que Jaspers era el más contento con toda la situación del cambio de Alice, en algunas noches era un poco complicado dormir ya que eran un POCO ruidosos

-que sucede bella- llego Alice como siempre con su gran caminar como diva y tratando de acomodar la bata

-por dios Alice tápate solo tenias que decir que eras prisionera de Jasper y le hubiera gritado a Rosi

-bueno ya estoy aquí y no te quejes además que bueno que interrumpiste ya que quiero platicar contigo, pero antes dime que quieres que haga – le empecé a dar indicaciones de donde quería que tomara el vestido y que tomara medidas y demás cosas

-bueno pequeña mil gracias por la ayuda, así que dime que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo- ella pareció tener miedo de decirme las cosas por un momento así que tome sus manos entre las mis y la sujete fuerte –Alice dime que es lo que pasa

-Emmett quiere venir a verme y ya no se como evitar que venga bella y no quiero estar lejos de mi hermano por mas tiempo, pero si para ti es imposible ver a Emmett lo entenderé y veré que hacer para que el no venga –dijo todo tan rápido y con la mirada baja que solo pude soltar un gran suspiro

-es cierto Alice que verles a todos lo que integran la familia Cullen a un duele, tu hermano dejo heridas difíciles de sanar o mas bien imposibles, pero la vida sigue y ni yo ni nadie puede alejarte de tu familia para que tu puedas estar a mi lado- las lagrimas de Alice ya eran mas que evidentes y las mías no se hacían esperar ya no sabia ni por que lloraba solo sabia que ella yo tenia mucho que dejar ir

-pero bella si Emmett bien quera conocer a Jasper y el lugar en donde estoy viviendo y por consiguiente te vera y yo tengo miedo de perderte otra ves, eres mi hermana y en poco meses me aras tía

-Alice si para que tu estés con Jasper y verte tan feliz como lo estas ahora y no tengas que preocuparte por saber si voy a desaparecer, desde este momento te prometo que no desapareceré y que seré la persona mas feliz si tu los eres

-Bella te extrañe tanto hermanita-desde ese momento se lanzo a mis brazos y lloramos las dos por todo hasta por que el vestido de novia por fin estaba mas que listo

* * *

Hola a todos mil gracias por las palabras de aliento otra ves espero que les guste este capitulo lo escribí de todo corazón y se lo dedico a mi amigas a aquellas que me han estado conmigo en estos momentos de tristeza

Bueno niñas díganme que les parece la reacción de Alice y de Bella al reencontrarse, para el otro capitulo havar mas de una sorpresa espero que les guste mucho

Y por favor díganme que opinan


	12. regalo de no cumpleaños

Capitulo 12

Regalo de no cumpleaños

Solo habían paso unos días desde que Alice me anuncio la llegada de Emmett a casa, yo estaba de lo mas nerviosa tenia miedo de su reacción sabia que Emmett era harina de otro costal tal vez no se enojaría tanto como Alice pero el era muy orgulloso y tenia miedo de saber que tal ves el no me perdonaría

La otra gran sorpresa era que con el venia Esme y Carlisle, no había tomado mi decisión de mostrarme ante ellos. Yo había huido de todos los Cullen y miren lo que paso sin que me lo propusiera, todos regresaban a mi vida y con mas fuerza que antes

Así que aquí estoy en vil hoyo mas que preocupada tratando de no alterarme mas por la llegada de toda mi familia adoptiva y tratando de respirara ya que con el crecimiento de mis bebes a veces siento que me quedo sin aire

-amiga tranquilízate no puede ser tan malo que veas a la demás familia que Alice

-como me voy a calmar Rosi no puedo con esto me supero y por mucho eso te lo aseguro estoy que muero de miedo – y no era para menos y si me querían quitar a mis bebes y si me demandaban o me mataban" bueno eso ya era mucho decir Esme no mataría ni a una mosca"

-Isabella escúchame te quiero tranquila quieres, la noche será de lo mejor la cena para la presentación de la colección será muy buena y tu quedaras como la mejor diseñadora por que tus modelos los luciré yo

-valla amiga gracias por alabar mi talento

-bueno tu talento importa pero tu sabes que bueno yo soy una gran estrella que te alumbra

-que vanidosa eres Rosalie, pero solo por que lucirás mi modelos no te digo nada

-bueno ya te tranquilízate bueno hay que cambiarte y vestirte por q tu debes lucir como una reina para la pasarela

La noche de la pasarla fue la mejor de mi vida siempre dice que las primeras veces nunca se olvidan y saben en eso tiene mucha razón ver a Rosalie luciendo cada uno de mis diseños con esa gran elegancia me quito el aliento y me hizo derramar algunas lagrimas

Pero cuando llego el momento de mostrar el vestido de novia no cabía en mi de la felicidad Rosalie se veía impactante

El vestido era hermoso el sobre saltaba cada curva del cuerpo de Rosalie la tela se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la fina seda que caía del la parte de arriba la hacia verse mas angelical la larga cola estilizaba un mas su figura y los bordados del vestidos con pequeñas perlas resaltaban sus ojos azules el tocado de su pelo era tan cesillo que solo lleva el velo largo hasta terminar al comienzo de la cola del vestido

Cuando la pasarela termino y Rosalie fue por mi para mostrar quien era la diseñadora de la ropa que todos alababan estaba mas que nerviosa en primera fila por supuesto estaba la familia vulturis y al voltear a mi derecha me quede de piedra frente a mi estaban todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen solo hacia falta el pero eso no me importo solo veía la gran sonrisa y la mira de disculpa de Alice, los ojos enternecidos de Esme y Carlisle pero lo que mas me desconcertó era la mira de Emmett estaba como yo blanco como la cal y sus ojos pasan de mi a mi vientre tan rápido que pensé que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

La fiesta después del desfile fu lo mas difícil que tuve que enfrentar ya que acapare la atención de todo y cada uno de los que se encontraba en ella y eso a mi me disgustaba de sobremanera

-hola hermosa- me susurraron por detrás de mi poniendo un gran ramo de rosas blancas con el que me quede atónita

-Alec muchas gracias no tenias que molestarte, son hermosas

-no lo son mas que tu, pero era lo menos que podía hacer, por demostrarles a los estirados de mis parientes que tu eres mucho mas de lo que ellos creían y que yo no tendré que soportar sus burlas por que ahora yo me burlare de ellos por insulsos- reí con su comentario ya que delante nosotros paso cayo y sus hijos siguiéndolo con la nariz alzada y sintiéndose superiores

-Alec no deberías de ser tan malo- dije y lo abrase – muchas gracias por creer en mí y darme la oportunidad de mi vida sin ni siquiera conocerme – me acerque y le di un beso de agradecimiento y de repente fui interrumpida por un gran carraspeo a mis espaldas

-lamento interrumpir Isa pero hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo y ya no se como decirles que lo mejor es esperar que no vallamos

-no te preocúpese jazz de todas maneras yo ya estoy muy cansada y mis bebes también no dan para mas así que ya es mejor irnos a casa por que no le dices a Alice que se adelante con la familia y yo los veré hay. Alec me llevara – jazz solo asintió con la cabeza y yo tome a Alec de la mano

-perdona que no te consultara si me podía ir y mucho menos preguntarte si me podías llevar –dije en un susurro con gran pena por no preguntar primero que era lo que el decidía

-por mi no hay inconveniente sirve que sigo disfrutando de tu grata compañía un momento mas y por irte no te preocupes la fiesta no se termina por que tu no estés, esta gente solo viene a besarte los pies por que sabe que tu un día serás de las mas importantes diseñadoras

-ojala que suceda lo que dices

-ya veras que si, por eso están aquí esta bola de interesados – yo solo reí ante sus comentario me despedí de todos y cada uno de los invitados, todos alabaron cada una de mis creaciones y desearon que los bebes nacieran bien, agradecí cada comentario pero la verdad tenis que llegar a mi batalla personal así que Salí con Alec hacia mi infierno

Emmett POV

La vida para mi era una rueda de la fortuna o eso era lo que pensaba Alice por fin había accedido que la visitara en NY, cada día que me daba una negativa me sentía desperado, conocía a Alice como la palma de mi mano y sabia que algo importante había sucedió en ella quizás era su novio con el que tenia entendido ya vivía, pero aun así mis sentidos decían que me ocultaba algo

Pero lo que mas me desespera era no saber nada de bella se que ella a su manera es fuerte pero nosotros sabíamos que mi hermano la había lastimado de una manera muy profunda y de paso nos había dañado a nosotros y al mismo por que aunque frente a mi admitió el amor que sentía por bella no luchaba por ella y eso lo había confirmado cuando sin querer había sido espectador de una pelea entre la novia del momento

Flash back

Alice tenia dos semanas desde que se había ido a su gran viaje por el mundo, mis padres y yo pensamos que era lo mejor ya que ella había empezado a tener pesadillas frecuentes con la muerte de su familia y la desaparición de bella así que mis papas y yo prácticamente la arrastramos hacia a un avión rumbo a la cuidad de la locura

-Tanya ya te dije que hagas lo que quieres si quieres irte por mi esta bien ve y disfruta de tus vacaciones

-por que no quieres venir conmigo –esculle que ella le dacia con una vos algo suave y sensual

-por que no me interesa, entiende que no me interesa pasar mis días de vacaciones pegado a ti

-si puedo imaginar con quieres estar en estos momentos Edward-su vos ya había subido de tono

-a que te refieres con eso Tanya

-a que mas va a ser a que quieres estar pegado a esa zorra, como es que se llama –dijo como dudando un momento – Isabella – yo estaba mas que listo para saltarle en sima cuando esculle el tronido de un baso

-escúchame muy bien Tanya nunca jamás nombres a bella, tu ser no es lo suficiente puro como para llamarla de ninguna manera-esculle los gritos de mi hermano

-suéltame, me lastimas – esculle que ella ya estaba sollozando – además ella no es tan pura por que bien que te la has de cojer cuando te desapareces por horas, así que para mi eso es ser una PUTA – esta ves no me quede en la puerta entre a la habitación pero me que de hay de piedra

Solo escuche el sonido del cuerpo de la mujer caer contra el suelo como un vil costal de papas y después mi hermano le alzaba la mano para golpearla

-Edward no te atrevas a golpearla – tome su mano en el vuelo y lo vi directamente a los ojos- y en cuanto a ti Tanya si sabes lo que te conviene mas te vale salir de la casa en este momento por que créeme que me olvidare que eres una mujer y yo mismo te golpeare por insultar a bella ya que ella es un miembro mas de esta familia

Ella solo se levanto asustada su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas y veía a mi hermano como queriendo pedir disculpas, yo solo gruñí alto y ella salio corriendo de la casa no sin antes decir un lo siento y un te amo dirigidos a mi hermano

-eres un idiota hermano estuviste a punto de defraudar a nuestra madre una ves mas. Como se vería que un Cullen golpe a una mujer, no se que fue lo que te paso cuando salimos de la escuela hace años pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tus tonterías-lo abrase a mi fuete mente tratando de detenerlo para hablar con el

-cállate no sabes lo que dices – me reto el

-claro que se después del baile de graduación y del horrible accidente que tu vistes no eres el mismo y créeme hermano que todos estamos pagando por algo que no entendemos

-QUE TE CALLES –y mi hermano se soltó a llorar

-sabes que amas a bella, no pierdas el tiempo y no hagas mas tonterías busca tu felicidad

-por que la amo es que la dejo ir así que no interfieras- vi salir a mi hermano y yo solo me que de hay tratado de asimilar su gran confesión

Flash back fin

Cuando Alice me hablo para decirme que si podía ir a verla no cabía en mi de felicidad por su puesto mis papas se sumaron al viaje pero Edward prefiere quedarse con Tanya o eso fue lo que dijo por su puesto a mi no me hizo mucha gracia y mis papas tampoco

Pero bueno eso no importaba llegamos a NY y Alice se disculpo por no poder ir por nosotros pero nos dijo que tenia mucho trabajo y que nos tenia un gran sorpresa, así que a las 4 llego a nuestra suite los boletos para una pasarela de modas que se celebrara esta noche para mostrar la nueva tendencia de la mujer ideal "si me lo preguntan a mi ese era un titulo tonto" pero bueno yo no mando yt cada quien es libre de expresarse

Así que aquí estoy mas que aburrido viendo a una rubia despampánate pasar de un lado a otro meneando su pequeña cintura y haciendo que se me cayera la baba solo con verla pero lo mejor vino al final ya que ella salio con un hermoso vestido de novia que cuando la vi hay caminando con el supe que era ella que había encontrado a mi otra mitad

-Emmett deja de ver a mi cuñada con esa cara quieres –esculle a mi hermana

-ella es tu cuñada –vi a Alice con una gran sonrisa

-si es la hermana de mi jazz así que compórtate por que si le haces algo el te partirá la cara –vi a su novio Jasper algo sonrojado pero cuando me vio supe que Alice no bromeaba con lo de la paliza

La pasarela termino con mi hermosa ninfa dando una vuelta mas y después solo se escudaban los aplausos y de repente bella estaba frente a mis ojos con una enorme panza y sus característico sonrojo, vi como se detuvo a mirarnos la vi pasar de varios colores en cuestión de segundo de rojo a verde y después termino tan blanca que temí que se desmayara

-Alice me quieres explicar que es esto – pregunte en un susurro lleno de frustración

-no te enojes Emmett todo tiene una explicación –respire pesadamente y trate de relajarme pero era imposible sentía el coraje correr por mis venas se me hizo eterno el momento que estuvimos en la fiesta vi a bella pasar desde un rincón con su sonrisa pero mi mente divagaba en todas las preguntas que tenia que hacerle pero la mas importante era esa pancita que la hacia verse mas tierna de lo que ya era

-hijo cálmate quieres, ella nos dirá que esta pasando Alice dice que hora de irnos ella nos alcanzara aya en un momento y entonces bella Dirac que paso – todo el camino a la casa de mi hermana me la pase bufando y de mal humor

Al llegar a la casa de mi hermana bueno me quede alucinado era un gran edificio que se dividía en 3 casa cada una mas grande que la otra y al entrar en ella bueno era sumamente claro que Jasper era el único hombre que vivía en ella

Jasper y Alice nos ofrecieron algo e tomar mama solo pidió un baso de agua por supuesto yo necesitaba algo mas fuerte así que Alice me sirvió un whisky sin preguntarme nada, esculle abrirse la puerta y me tense al momento pero solo solté un lago suspiro cuando vi entrar a mi rubia

-buenas noches – dijo ella de la manera mas formal pero aun así ami se me huso lo mas sexi y hermoso que había escullado nada que ver con Kate o alguien mas

-Rosalie quiero presentarte a mis papas Esme y Carlisle Cullen y mi hermano Emmett – mis padres la saludaron de lo mas normal, pero a mi no me salía ni una palabra era como si de repente mi vos se hubiera ido

-bu…..bue…..buenas noches – después de mi patético salude solo solté otro suspiro que no paso desapercibido para ella y solo me sonrío de forma coqueta

-Isa viene en camino no debe de tardar se entretuvo con aro que no dejaba de alabar su trabajo

-no me sorprende todos los diseños era muy buenos o no lo crees mama – desde hay todo se enfrasco en el desfile y cada diseño de bella

Yo estaba ya muy impaciente y cuando por fin la vi entrar mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar

-buenas noches –la esculle decir y luego corrió a los brazos de mi mama las esculle llorar a ambas y mi papa beso su frente con cariño, después se puso frente a mi con una pequeña sonrisa

-hola hermano oso –sentí que se lanzo a mis brazos y desde ese momento acabo mi enojo y llore con ella como una niña por sentirla otra ves en mis brazos como mi pequeña hermana

Bella POV

Aro me entretuvo mas de la despedida mas de lo normal diciéndome que me daría una merecidas vacaciones pero que estaba mas que seguro que mi próxima línea de ropa seria la mejor y que, abría la posibilidad que diseñará para la colección especial que ellos tenían una ves al año

Aun después de las buenas noticias salí temblando hacia mi casa, Alec me veía interrogatoriamente en todo momento no dijo ni una palabra del trayecto a la casa, todo lo que hizo fue solamente tomar mi mano y darle pequeñas caricias y ese pequeño detalle me calmo de lo mejor

-gracias por traerme Alec- me acerque y deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-no quieres que suba contigo te ves de lo mas nerviosa y odia verte de esa manera – me sostuvo antes de bajarme del carro – yo solo negué con la cabeza la verdad es que me moría de ganas por pedirle que no me dejara sol, pero no podía

-no Alec estoy bien además tengo que arreglar un asunto yo sola – en el momento en el que puse un pie en el elevador mi respiración se agito y podía sentir que el corazón se me salía por la boca del nervio, y al llegar al piso y caminar hasta la puerta la vi hacerse mas pequeña con cada paso

Tome una bocanada de aire antes de seguir por esa puerta me te la llave en la cerradura con un movimiento muy torpe, vi a todos sentados en la sala solo Emmett estaba de pie yo vi a Esme y no me contuve como necesita un abrazo maternal de ella para sentime confiada, así que lo primero que hice fue tirarme a sus brazos buscando mi perdón

-perdóname Esme perdóname – enterré mi cabeza en su cuello llorando y suplicando por su pedón como lo hice con Alice en su momento

-no tengo nada que perdonar cielo, lo mas importante es que encontré a mi otra hija – ella me dio un beso en la cabeza y me encontré con la mira de Carlisle

-me da gusto verte mi pequeña bella y me beso en la frente y recibí un gran abrazo de el –solo eso me vasto para saber que el no estaba nada molesto conmigo, me quedaba lo mas difícil por hacer con pasos lentos y temblorosos me acerque a Emmett

-hola hermano oso- dije en un susurro que pensé que no escucharía, espere su reacción al verme frente el pero el solo me veía con amor, así que hice lo mismo llore en sus brazos

-calma mi pequeña niña torpe –lo esculle decirme con su vos pastosa entonces levante la viste y reí de mi vista ya que parecía como un niño con los ojos rojos y el hilo del moquito escurriéndole y con su puchero que era raro ver en el

-bella no tientes a tu suerte, créeme que aun quiero sentarte en mis rodillas y date una bunas nalgadas, por ser una niña tan mala y darnos tremendo susto- yo solo me encogí de hombros y vi a Alice tratar de contener la risa – y tu no te salvas enana por que no me los dijiste

-no podía hermano oso no quería perderla otra ves- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-no la regañes Emmett yo a un estaba muy asustada por verlos y no sabia como iban a reaccionar

-bueno me debes una explicación, eso es seguro y lo demas que mas da, pareces pelotita pero te ves adorable

-eso es todo lo que vas a decir-mi cara era de asombro – no me regañaras o megritaras o enloquecerás

-si eso es lo que quieres puedo hacerlo- Emmett se alejo de mi y lo vi respirar varias veces y lo esculle hacer sonidos raros

-hijo que se supone que haces- Esme le dijo con su vos demostrando un gran cariño

-espera mama estoy aclarando mis dotes artísticos para montarle una escena a bella como ella pide y de repente lo vi quedar frente a mi con su mirad seria y sus facciones molestas

-como pudiste hacerme esto bella no te das cuanta has deshonrado el apellido Cullen y Swan al quedar embarazada – y vi que soltó unas lagrimas – mi pequeña hermana va ser mama sin estar casada eres la vergüenza de la familia – otra ves soltó unos pequeños gimoteos y yo solo estaba de pie por un momento me trague el cuento y empecé a temblar y tratar de contener mi llanto

-estas satisfecha con esa actuación o quieres mas –me dijo y yo no retuve mas mi llanto, esculle un golpe sordo y después vi a Emmett sobandose la cabeza – oye por que me pegas rubia

-por hacer llorar a mi niña y mi nombre es Rosalie, oso torpe –Rosi le saco la lengua al pasar por su lado y vi a Emmett en cierto momento babear literalmente por ella

-yo lo siento solo son las hormonas-dije secando mis lagrimas y abrasando a Rosalie

-mi niña de cuantos meses estas tengo

-30 semanas –Esme se hinco frente a mi y puso oído y una de sus manos en mi vientre – hola hermoso bebe soy tu abuelita Esme

-Esme, Carlisle ……. Yo –por primera ves taba sin palabras Esme hincada frente de mi sobando mi panza y hablándole a sus nietos y Carlisle nos veía a las dos de la manera mas tierna

-no tienes nada que decir pequeña, me da gusto saber que la familia crecerá, pero aun así estaría mas contento si me dejaras a mi ser su pediatra- yo solo reí en contestación a su pregunta

-por su puesto que si, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo-le dije con una gran sonrisa y volví a ver la mira de Emmett en mi

-yo un tengo una duda no estas muy gordita para tener 30 semanas no soy doctor pero puedo darme cuanta que estas gorda- Rosalie le volvió a pegar y yo solo reí

-eso es hermano por que bella nos ara tíos de tres lindos bebes – la cara de de Esme y Carlisle era de pura alegría pero Emmett solo me cargo y me dio varias vueltas en el aire

-oye gran oso baja a Isa no ves que no puede hacer movimientos bruscos – Emmett me puso en el suelo y me beso en la cabeza

-lo siento rubia, prometo portarme bien para ser el mejor tío de todos- mis hijos entendieron por que en ese momento me dieron una de sus lindas pataditas, yo solo tome la mano de Esme y la puse en mi vientre

-creo que están de los mas contentos por conocer a su familia

-hija –Esme me susurro y vi mas lagrimas caer

-bella sabes hermanita que no te lo preguntaría a menos de ser necesario y a un que creo saber la respuesta, necesito que tu me la digas –aguante el aire lo mejor que pude por fin estaba esa pregunta a la que tanto le huía

-que quieres decir Emmett – Carlisle vea a su hijo interrogante

-quiero saber si son hijos de Edward-Esme se paro automáticamente y corrió a brazos de Carlisle los dos me veían de los mas serios Alice solo escondía su carra en el cuello de jazz, Emmett solo esperaba mi respuesta y Rosi solo tomo mi mano tratando de darme valor

-lo son –eso detono todo Esme lloro y se pego mas al cuerpo de su esposo y los dos se veían de lo mas decepcionados, Alice solo ahogo un sollozo en el cuerpo de jazz, pero nunca me espere la reacción de Emmett

-sabes bella mi hermano siempre a sido un idiota y de lo mas entupido, se que el peor error de su vida es dejarte por una persona que no ama, pero creo que el tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saber que va a ser padre

-escúchame bien Emmett, si me ama o no nunca lo sabremos pero estos bebes son míos y de nadie mas Edward solo puso el esperma para hacerlos y perdónenme que se los diga así- dije viendo a los cuatro Cullen – pero el no tiene derecho a nada desde el momento que me dejo para en mitad de la calle para ir a ver a su novia

-novia a la que te digo que no quiere, pero no puedo interferir en tu decisión y créeme que te lo digo por toda la familia siempre contaras con el apoyo de los Cullen para todo, por que parta nosotros ellos siempre serán los hijos del tonto de mi hermano y tuyos – yo solo moví la cabeza no podían decir nada estaba estática Emmett tenia todo pero nunca era serio

-bella…. Hija , se que tal ves no tenga derecho a pedir esto pero deja que tus hijos lleven el apellido Cullen eso nos aria las personas mas felices del mundo- Esme tomo mi mano y me condujo al sillón, Carlisle se sentó al otro lado y me tomo la mano

-se que mi hijo es un poco complicado pero entiende que no tuvo una vida fácil perdió todo de la noche a la mañana y nosotros nunca pudimos llenar el espacio que dejo mi cuñada y su marido, pero aun así lo amamos mucho y el hecho de que el valla a ser padre para mi es lo mejor, así que te pido de favor que siempre nos dejes ver a nuestros nietos y hablarles de su padre

-yo ……. – me trabe no pude decir mas

-mira bella si no quieres decirle a Edward lo que pasa no diremos nada pero por favor no nos niegues el derecho de verlos y decirles que su papa es un tonto pero que los ama – Emmett me hablo desde el otro extremo

-mira cuñada si no quieres que sepan por que no tiene a su papa les inventaremos algo, lo que tu quieras pero profa déjanos ser su familia – no pude resistirme Alice me veía con esa mirada suya que hacia que todos se pusieran a sus pies

Y yo que me escape de esto y de mil cosas como su recuerdo, sin embargo aquí estoy escullando a mi familia postiza tratando de decirme que mis hijos merecen saber de el

-esta bien ustedes ganan pero de una ves les digo que no quiero que esto llegue a oídos de Edward-casi me atragante al decir su nombre- nunca debe de saber de sus hijos a menos de que así lo decida yo y nadie mas - todos se me lanzaron a los brazos llenándome de besos y de bendiciones

-gracias por este hermoso regalo de no cumpleaños – yo solo reí de las ocurrencias de Emmett

-como que no cumpleaños oso

-pues si rubia mi cumpleaños ya paso así que para mi esto es como un regalo de no cumpleaños por que esto no libra a bella de comprarme mi regalo para mi otro cumple- Rosalie lo golpeo una ves mas pero esta ves en el brazo y Emmett me abrazo – y gracias por la espectacular rubia este si te lo cuento como regalo para el otro año – yo solo solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza

-bueno hay que empezar a ordenar las cosas tengo mucho que compara para mis nietos Alice trae una pluma y libreta tenemos mucho que anotar – Esme recorrió la casa hasta donde Alice le indico que seria el cuarto de los bebes

-yo solo les quiero comprar muchos sujete balones, carros, pistolas de agua – Emmett solo se puso serio y volteo y se me quedo viendo

-bella ya sabes lo que serán mis sobrinos, digo para saber que mas cómprales

-no mañana tengo un eco y en ellos esperamos que esta ves se dejen ver

-valla con los bebes que pudorosos me salieron, si sus padres no fueron nada pudorosos para hacerlos

-Emmett – grito Carlisle y yo no pude evitar ponerme roja

Espero que seas feliz Edward- pensé y me sobe el vientre – me encantaría que pudieras sentirlos y ser feliz con nosotros amor

* * *

Hola niños perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben las vacaciones son tan escasas en estos momento que solo me dedique a disfrutar mis dos semanas

Este capitulo no me convence tanto, pero bueno ya es hora de saber la verdad ya solo faltan 3 capítulos para que pasen los 4 años y veremos que pasara con la historia de bella y Edward

Créanme les esperan grandes cosas y mas de una sorpresa y travesuras de sus lindos angelitos


	13. la gran caravana

Capitulo 13

La gran caravana

No me pude separa de mi familia ni un momento Esme esta pensando en comprar en duplex que había visto a solo 2 cuadras de la casa para equipar para mi y los niños decía que era lo mejor ya que eran ya muchas personas en esa casa ya que Emmett había tomado la decisión de venirse a NY

Esta noticia a mi no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo ya lo veía venir el y Rosalie se lanzaban miradas de lujuria pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso, aunque a Rosalie le encantaba torturarlo diciéndole cosas en doble sentido y eso desquiciaba a Emmett ya que no era capas de contestarle ya que ella solo lo dejaba hay con la palabra en la boca

Por otro lado jazz y Alice eran de los mas felices derramaban amor por todos lados y eso hacia muy feliz a sus padres, aunque Carlisle casi se atraganta con el café cuando le pregunto que si ella se había mudado conmigo para cuidarme y en respuesta Rosalie y yo solo lanzamos una gran carcajada

Pero bueno aquí estoy de lo mas incomoda en el pequeño despacho de mi ginecóloga con toda mi familia detrás de mi tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible

-valla te imaginas rubia lo sexy que te verías con una de esas batas que tienen colgadas – Emmett lanzo uno de sus grandes comentarios

-no tengo por que imaginármelo oso morboso yo me veo sexy con cualquier cosa incluso con mi conjunto de lencería roja que traigo en este momento – esculle a Emmett soltar un pequeño gemido y a todos los demás reír

-buenas tardes bella me da gusto verte – la doctora se quedo parada en la puerta del consultorio y soltó una pequeña risita

-hoy bienes con todo el batallón por lo que veo –ella solo subió mi playera dejando ver mi gran vientre y puso una gel fría que me hizo soltar un pequeño gritito

-tranquila gritona –Esme tomo de mi mano solo que por primera ves dese que fuera alguien mas quien me diera palabras de aliento

-lista para saber como están estos pequeños ángeles-yo solo afirme con la cabeza y la doctora puso el aparto en mi vientre por supuesto todos soltaron un suspiro y vieron la pantalla de lo mas entretenidos en lo que la doctora nos explicabas todo sobre mis ángeles

-y se puede saber el sexo mis sobrinos –Alice chillo de emoción jazz solo la tranquilizo con un beso, la doctora me dedico una mirada como esperando mi permiso para darnos los sexos de mis niños

-bueno verán aquí hay dos bebes comparten el saco amniótico – todos estaban de lo mas entretenidos y sabia que contenían el aliento tratando de no gritar por saber el sexo del bebe por su puesto Carlisle ya lo sabia por que su sonrisa se hizo enorme apenas vio la pantalla - son dos una es una niña pero la otra definitivo no que quiere dejar ver y igual como el otro bebe

-valla con mis sobrinos que penoso son, me pregunto si se sonrojaran tan rápido como la madre- Emmett dejo la pregunta al aire y todos reían de el

-bueno eso ya es un avance una niña por fin de todas maneras ya casi están terminadas las ropas de los tres para esta temporada – Alice me dijo y me dio un beso todos salimos de lo mas contentos a cenar y después no iríamos a casa ya que Esme y Carlisle tenían que regresas a casa para que nadie viera raro el comportamiento de ellos

Esme y Carlisle me habían invitado a tomar un café para platicar eso me tenia un poco nerviosa ya que aun no entendía que se hubieran tomado tan bien que ocultara mi embarazo

-bella sabes no estamos muy de acuerdo con que mi hijo no sepa las cosas pero tanbien es cierto que el se gano solo el que tu no lo quieras cerca pero solo te queremos pedir una cosa

-ustedes me pueden pedir lo que quieran yo los considero como mis padres y saben que considerare cualquier cosa que digan

-bella se que esto sonara mal y se que tal ves te enojes de que te lo repitamos pero por favor no nos alejes de ti ni de nuestros nietos nunca –Esme me tomo de la mano y vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-se que hice mal en irme Esme sin decir nada pero entiende que sabia que el se aria cargo de mi solo por una obligación y al alarga los dos nos íbamos a terminar odiando- vi a Esme derramar das lagrimas y me sentí infinitamente culpable pero lo que decía era cierto el y yo no podíamos estar juntos

-quizás tengas razón hija, no lo se, el es muy cerrado y es muy difícil que hable con nosotros de sus sentimientos o de cualquier cosa pero sabes el no es malo solo que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos – pero de una cosa si estoy segura que contigo mi hijo tenia esa sonrisa que le conocí durante mucho tiempo y que pensé que se había perdido

-¡Ho! Lo siento tanto de verdad no saben cuanto siento que tengan que pasar por esto y guardar en secreto esta felicidad que se que les encantaría decir

-sabemos bella que tienes tus razones y te agradecemos que quieras que mis nietos lleven el apellido Cullen es muy importante para nosotros- Esme me tomo de las manos con esa dulzura y Carlisle solo me bella enternecido

-sabes bella mi hermana era muy detallista y guardaba casi todo lo que ella considerara importante y de pronto puso frente a mi una caja de madera mediana con las iniciales de AE talladas en la madera de una manera muy fina – me quede viendo la caja de la manera mas maravillosa y la toque de la manera mas cuidadosa -

-esta caja es de Edward –Carlisle me tomo las manos - se que no somos naden para pedirte esto pero no sabes me siento tan orgulloso – yo no entendía nada de sus palabras Esme abrió la caja ante mi y en ella había fotos de un bebe y un mameluco muy pequeño de color amarillo, con unos calcetines gorra a juego con el mameluco, también había un suéter y unas botitas tejidas a mano

Yo veía todo con infinito amor y tocaba todo como si se fuera a romper

-se que tal vez no quieras usar nada de esta caja pero todo esto es de Edward yo me encargado de que se mantenga en perfectas condiciones y están tan limpios como la ultima ves que mi hermana los guardo en esta caja

-yo ….. no se que decirles …. Esto es lo mas lindo que le han regalado a mis bebes – yo abrase a los dos y les di las gracias por todo

-entonces eso quiere decir que dejaras que alguno de los bebes use esto

-Esme mis hijos usaran todo cuando llegue el momento los tres aran uso de alguna ropita que esta aquí –ellos me veían con una gran sonrisa y solo me susurraron un gracias

Dos semana había pasado desde la partida de mis segundos padres, pero prometieron venir en tres semanas para estar aquí para el nacimiento de mis bebes así que yo ya estaba de lo mas impaciente y por que no decirlo molesta

Había días en los que mis niños ya no me dejaban pegan un ojo en toda la noche con tanto movimiento o me dejaban sin aire unos momento tenia que dormir prácticamente con mil cojines a mi alrededor tratando de poder dormir unas horas

Por eso hoy estaba de lo mas enfuruñada en mi casa los chicas planearon un babyshower de ultimo minuto por lo mismo tendría aquí a todos los vulturis menos a Cayo Marco Aro Dimitri y Renata también vendrían casi todas las modelos y algunas amigas de Alice y bueno todo el teatro en mi casa

-bella podrías sonreír un poco –yo hice una mueca – amiga por favor podrías parecer un poco mas divertida

-no quiero pacer un poco mas divertida por que no lo entienden, no quiero ver a nadie yo ….- de repente me solté a llorar

-hermosa cálmate quieres las chicas solo intentan hacerte feliz se que o te gusta ser el centro de atención pero esta ves no lo serás tu si no los bebes y merecen todos los regalos y cariño- jazz me abraso y me recargo en su pecho haciéndome sentir mucho mejor

-lo siento me estoy comportando como una niña pequeña tienes razón – me habrase mas fuerza a el – lo siento chicas son las hormonas

-no importa amiga vamos a cambiarte te hice un vestido de lo mas hermoso-así me pusieron vestido azul rey de las lindo me hicieron varias fotos con el vestido y sin enseñado con gusto mi linda pancita.

A las 6 de la tarde empezaron a llegar los invitados el primero en llegar fue Alec quien me abraso de la manera mas tierna detrás de ella venían los demás vulturis

Todos me entregaron varios regalos Félix fue el que trajo el mas grande un oso que me sacaba casi una cabeza de altura por supuesto me fue imposible tomarlo

-a que débil eres mama – me dijo Félix al ver que jazz llevaba el regalo hasta el otro salón

-no soy débil gatito lo que pasa es que con esta pancita no puedo hacer mucho- Félix se puso de rodillas para alcanzar mi gran vientre y empezó a hablar con los bebes

-hola trilliz les traje un gran osos para que jueguen con el –mis niños patearon fuerte mente, como diciendo que lo habían entendido

-hermanita necesito que me digas donde voy a poner unas cosas –Emmett se acerco hasta donde estaba y vio a Félix con gran curiosidad

-Félix te presento a Emmett mi hermano – ellos se lanzaron una gran mirada como analizándose se dieron a mano mas fuerte que nada

-¡FELIX! – Rosalie grito desde el otro lado del salón y se tiro a sus brazos una reacción muy exagerada ya que los dos eran amigo pero no tan amigo como para hacer lo que hizo Rosi

-hola mi Rosi – Félix la levanto del suelo y le dio un poco de vueltas haciendo que los ojos de Emmett salieran de su orbita, Rosalie tomo la mano de Félix y lo llevo hacia otra parte de la casa en lo que Emmett seguía como tonto viéndolos

-Emmy estas bien –le tome la mano

-quien malditamente es el que se acerca tanto a mi rubia

-el es accionista es Félix vulturis y el Rosi son amigos o eso creo

-Bella el estaba cargando a mi rubia entiendes ella es mi rubia y de nadie mas y lo peor es que con las vueltas pude ver ese hermoso boxer de encaje azul y me dejo caliente- yo solo me sonroje por lo ultimo y le di un abrazo a mi niño

-Emmett tendrás que luchar – y no me dejo decir mas salio directo a donde estaba Rosalie que lo veía con una divertida sonrisa

-te diviertes linda –Alec me tomo por sorpresa y sonreí ante su vos

-claro que si es muy divertido tener a las mis hermanitos conmigo pero aun así me hace falta algo – mi vos se quebró y Alec lo noto por lo que solo me dio un abrazo rápido y me llevo para celebrar con todos

Habían pasado ya tres horas de la infernal fiesta que la verdad estaba de lo mas divertida Rosalie no dejaba de picar a Emmett y el todo lo tomaba como una arma y Félix era feliz de ayudar en esa guerra de tontos

Alice y Jasper jugaban con los muñecos para ver quien ponía un pañal mas rápido junto con jane y Alec y verlos a los cuatro y tratando de ver cual era el lado correcto de poner me tenia atacada de la risa

Por otro lado algunas de las modelos ya estaban desfilando en mi casa con algunas prendas que tenia yo como muestra para Rosi, todo estaba muy bien pero yo estaba un poco incomoda ya que desde la mañana me sentía un poco mal pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar

-bellita tu que piensas que color va mejor en las rubias el rosa o el morado – alce mi ceja ante esa pregunta tan rara

-no me veas con esa cara y contesta es que quiero que Rosi modele un conjunto que vi en Internet pero no decido el color

-Emmett deja en paz a Rosalie vas a terminar hartándola ella es modelo de profesión no de payasada no la saques de sus casillas por que te puedes arrepentir

-solo hay un modo de saber si se ofende si le pido que me modelo algo para mi solito – Rosalie estaba detrás de el cuando dijo esas palabras y vi el fuego arder en la mirada de ella y Emmett tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus palabras

-siento mucho decirte oso mañoso que yo no modelo nada a nadie –vi que Rosi veía a las demás modelos y sentí pena por Emmett – no creen chicas que este oso no sabe lo que es ser modelo

-yo rubia mía lo siento no quise ofenderte lo siento mucho de verdad – Emmett se escondió de tras de mi como si yo lo pudiera proteger

No se que paso después solo sentí que algo caliente se resbala entre mis piernas y después una fuerte contracción ataco mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar

-Rosalie ya ves lo que hiciste bella se hizo pipi del miedo- Emmett me tomo de la mano y trato de calmarme pero yo solo se la apreté muy fuerte y lance otro grito

-o por dios ……. No ahora aun faltaban unos días ………- yo respiraba como había aprendido en las clases y Emmett empezó a imitarme en cada respiro

-bella que paso cariño –Alice se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo ya que todos estaba a mi alrededor sin mover ni un músculo todos veían el agua que había debajo de mis pies y subían la vista hacia mi vientre

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rompiste fuete – y ese fue el detonante todo mundo corría como loco y gritaba sin prestarme atención ni un momento el único que seguía mis respiraciones era Emmett

-cállense –Alec grito por lo alto y todos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares yo quería reí lo juro que era lo que mas quería pero otra contracción me ataco y grite en ves de reír y todos gritaron conmigo

-cálmense todos vamos al hospital –jazz los medio calmo a todo vi a Rosi y Félix correr a mi cuarto por la maleta que teníamos preparada para irme al hospital

Alice tomo una de las sillitas para el carro dio otra a Jean y otra a Alec que salieron volados al carro con algunas modelos detrás de ellos, todos empezaron a salir sin tomarnos en cuanta creo que Emmett y yo estábamos impactados de ver a nuestros amigos trabajar y cargar de todo como si de unas hormiguitas se tratara

-creo que nos dejaron hermanita – yo tuve una contracción mas y apreté su mano para no gritar tan fuerte

-hermanita ya no siento mi dedo me podrías regresar mi mano- el solo me saco de la casa y me subió a su carro y su puso a manejar

Alice POV

Todos salimos de la casa muy organizados les di a jane y Alec las sillitas de los carros y algunas amigas iban con varias cosas como mantitas y mil cosas mas

-bueno estamos en camino bella veras que llegamos de lo mas rápido tu respira- y cuando voltee a ver el espejo retrovisor no había nadie solo en el carro estábamos jazz y yo

Parpadee dos veces como tratando de ver si mi imaginación no me jugaba una mala pasada

-jazz donde esta bella – mi novio vio por el espejo retrovisor, lo vi pasar a una

cara de terror y ponerse blanco como una cebolla – olvidamos a bella Jasper

Rosalie POV

Maldito oso mañoso escuche como le pedía a bella opinión de un color y por supuesto las chicas y yo lo íbamos a matar pero mi hermanita rompió fuente y estamos todos estresados corriendo para el hospital

-Félix no pierdas a Jasper – le dije en un susurro y voltee para tras a al ver como toda la Caraba de carros nos seguía de cerca como fila india adelante iba Alice y mi hermano por supuesto con bella, al cuidado de ellos, después íbamos nosotros y luego nos seguían de cerca Alec y su hermana y los demás vulturis, después venia alexia con todas las muchachas en una camioneta

-oye Félix y donde esta ese oso pervertido no veo su flamante jeep

-no lo se Rosalie, pero valla que te gusta ese tal Emmett

-eso no te lo voy a contestar – y empecé a escullar mi celular – es mi hermano deja contesto debe de estar loco con bella en el carro

-que paso jazz – de repente esculle a Alice gritar y a decir todo tan rápido que no entendía ni media palabra

-Alice cálmate mujer parece que vas a parir tu y no bella dime que pasa

-que olvidamos a bella, eso pasa – yo solté el teléfono de mis manos y la vos de Félix me saco de mi transe

-Rosi que pasa mujer te quedaste estancada

-olvidamos a bella –dije en un susurro pero aun así me escullo y freno casi en seco creando una colisión de carros detrás de nosotros

-Félix idiota podrías decir que vas a frenar –esculle que le gritaba Alec – pero Félix seguía pegado al volante, lo vi reaccionar cuando saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y volteo para tras y todos estaban abajo viendo si había serios daños en sus carros por el frenon

-OLVIDAMOS A BELLA –grito y todos y lo vi que tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo

Alec POV

-Jane cálmate hermana no pasa nada – mi hermana habla como loro por teléfono con papa diciéndole que bella había roto bolsa y que todos íbamos para el hospital y que seria hermoso y muy bien visto que la compañía le mandara unas flores

-cállate Alec y solo conduce quieres no pierdas de vista ese carro –mi hermana me dijo – si papa ya te diré que son para que mandes el regalo lo que si es seguro es que entre los tres hay una niña

-dile que mande chocolates de mi parte –voltee a verla y su cara de susto me descontrolo

-cuidado Alec- grito ella muy fuerte, frene tan rápido como lo hizo el idiota de mi primo pero no todos tuvieron tanta suerte ya que las muchachas me dieron un pequeño golpe que sacudió mi carro

- Baje a ver mi hermoso Lincoln MKZ Hybrid color rojo, solo tenia unos pequeños rasguños en la parte de atrás, esta muy molesto, bueno por que guardar la compostura esta encabronado

-lo siento mucho Alec no vi que frenabas las chicas me distrajeron con unos vestiditos para la hija de bella y bueno estaban tan pequeños – su vos se empezó a romper tratando de retener el llanto y yo solo levante la vista

-no te preocupes Alexa no fue tu culpa –trate de contener mi voz pero todo lo veía rojo, malditas modelos por embobarse con unos vestiditos de bebe pero mas maldito toda vía Félix por frenarse así

- Félix idiota podrías decir que vas a frenar – grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieron y me acerque a su carro para matarlo por lastimar a mi pequeño bebe

- OLVIDAMOS A BELLA – grito con la cabeza fuera de su ventanilla y todos nos quedamos parados en sus lugares como si no entendiéramos lo que nos decían

- como que olvidamos a bella – dijo jane de tras de mi

-eso no viene con ustedes verdad primitos – nosotros solo negamos con la cabeza

-y con ustedes niñas – las chicas solo decían que no en susurros

-entonces olvidamos a bella por que no viene con los idiotas de adelante – yo no lo podía creer no podíamos haber olvidado lo mas importante para nosotros

-Alec despierta hombre témenos que regresar por ella mi hermana me despertó con una fuerte cachetada

-donde esta el maldito oso mañoso alguien lo ha visto –Rosalie se bajo del carro y fue cuando un grito y un carro rojo nos trajo a la realidad otra ves que estábamos en una calle y que prácticamente teníamos el trafico detenido

-EMMETT HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – solo se oía la vos de bella a la lejanía, todos no quedamos viendo unos a otros como si esto fuera una mala película de acciona

-que esperan maldita sea muévanle que se nos va la enbarazada – esculle que Tinka una de las modelos nos tocaba el claxon de la camioneta

Emmett POV

Por que se tenían que ir todos y dejarme a mi sola con una mujer que no podía controlar en estos momentos sus instintos más malvados y sicópatas.

Hace solo unas cuantas horas ella era mi dulce hermanita y en estos momentos ya es la segunda vez que me dice que no tendré descendencia si no llegamos rápido al hospital y para varias y si eso no fuera poco el trafico esta parado ya que parece que chocaron un poco delante de nosotros

-Emmett muévete quieres o te aseguro-

-bella no me digas que me dejaras sin hijos créeme que eso ya lo entendí, pero no es mi culpa no se mueven parece que chocaron

-pues has algo – y golpeo mi pierna tan fuerte – maldita sea me duele mi mano

-tu tienes la culpa por que me golpeaste y aparte eso me dejara un morete

-mira Emmett arranca o te aseguro que te are modelar ropa interior en el jardín de Luxemburgo en pleno día- yo en ropa interior en un desfile medaba miedo solo de pensarlo Asia que empecé a tocar la bocina del carro

-cállate ya te oímos pero no podemos pasar es que no lo ves simio –me dijo una chica que estaba ala lado de mi

-Emmett – grito bella en otra contracción y apretó mi brazo tan fuerte que hasta a mi me hizo gritar

-pues este simio esta apunto de ser masacrado y tiene una gran amenaza de tener su miembro en su lugar si no llego al hospital –le dije a la chica en un gran grito, su carra de terror decía que me había entendido y ella empezó a tocar la bocina y a gritar

-dejen pasar hay una señora pariendo a su bebe y necesita llegar al hospital – bueno paresia un ángel ya que todos los carros se abrían paso ante nosotros

- EMMETT HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito mi hermanita asustándome mas y al pasar por donde estaba todo el alboroto solo vi el carro del que robo a mi rubia y a las demás modelos con los jefes de mi hermanita

-respira bella ya casi llegamos – dije en un intento de tranquilizarla

-haaaa por que no respiras tu en lo que yo te castro – me grito y llegamos al hospital donde me estacione como pude en emergencias y vi que en la entrada había una silla de ruedas, así que la tome y entre con bella al hospital

-señor cálmese no puede correr por los pasillos de un hospital me detuvo una enfermera

-ella……. Bebe… mano- fue todo lo que pude decir ya que bella me aviad tomado de tres de mis dedos y los esta exprimiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-por dios señor, por que no lo dijo antes pase a la señorita Swan a su habitación – la enferme me dijo que alguien había llamado para decir que ella iba en camino y tenían todo preparado para ella, yo intentaba poner toda la atención posible pero no me era posible mis dedos seguían morados y apretados por bella

Escullamos un gran alboroto afuera de la habitación de bella se oían palabras, risas y uno que otro mal comentario hasta que Alice entro en la habitación regida por todos los demás

-bella estas bien, perdóname por olvidarte ya sabes fue la emoción del momento –Alice trato de decir algo mas pero bella estaba como la niña del aro con una cara y unos ojos que te mataban de susto

-yo que tu no me le acercaría mucho mira como dejo mis lindo dedos- le mostré Alice mi dedo fracturado que una doctora había inmovilizado con una pequeña férula – creo que no podré jugar xbox en un tiempo

Todos los que se acercaban a bella terminaban mas que aterrados y salían huyendo, las primeras en irse fueron las modelos, des pues las siguieron demás personas pero me divertí de lo lindo cuando se acerco ese felix a ver a mi hermanita

-como estas mama

-sabes Félix cuando te metan una sandia por donde te conté sabrás como me siento – no dijo mas solo Félix corrió tan lejos como pudo

-cobarde- susurre

-no seas así osito no todos pueden ser tan fuertes como tu, para aguantar a nuestra niña de terror como tu – me dijo mi linda rubia y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azules

-osito – la mire interrogante – ya no soy oso pervertido ni nada de eso

-claro que si solo que hay serás mi osito morboso

-tuyo- la acorrale entre la puerta del baño y la del closet que era la que nos daba mas privacidad – dime rubia mía

-si osito eres mío lo entendiste – y después me beso

-oigan ustedes dejen de cosas osos y despídanse de bella que casi entra en el quirófano para tener a mis sobrinos – Alice nos grito y nos separamos como pudimos

* * *

Hola niños espero no haberme tardado tanto me divertí escribiendo este capitulo espero que les guste además soy feliz por que me auto regale este hermoso capitulo

Por que el 4 de mayo es mi cumple lo pueden creer un año mas vieja pero bueno espero que les guste ya pronto sabremos que pasara con Edward y con bella y por su puesto con sus tres Anglés


	14. bienvenidos a la vida

Capitulo 14

Bienvenidos a la vida

Sabía que los dolores de parto eran un poco fuertes pero nunca me pasó por mi loca cabeza que iba a doler a esta el punto que todo mundo temía acercarse a mí

-Alice donde esta tu mama ella iba a entrar en quirófano conmigo –dije tratando de retener mi mala cara

-esta en camino bella pero no llega hasta dentro de dos horas –me dijo ella con su dulce sonrisa

-yo no tengo dos horas- grite en una contracción, ella retrocedió de lo mas asustada

-calma mi niña yo estoy aquí – Rosi tomo mi mano y me dio un poco de hielo molido disque para bajar un poco mi calor

-yo también quiero entrar contigo hermanita me dejaras –Alice había tomado mi mano y ese lindo puchero con el que todos nos derretíamos

-si –una contracción me trajo de nuevo a la acción Félix se acerco a preguntarme como estaba pero no pude más que responderle de mala manera así que como todos los demás termino huyendo de mi lado más que asustado, también escuche a Alice gritar a Rosi y Emmett pero mi dolor era tanto que no preste ninguna atención

Sentí cuando me aplicaron la epidural y cuando mi doctora me empezó a hablar de diferentes formas y lo que iba a sentir y me iban a hacer pero para ser honestos yo solo prestaba atención a mis bebes y mis dolores, que en este momento no eran ya tantos por las hermosas dogas

-como te sientes bella – Alec tomo mi mano y acaricio de ella en pequeños círculos tratando de trasmitirme paz

-en estos momentos créeme que besaría hasta el doctor que me quito este horrible dolor – el y todos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas

-estas lista Isabella todos te estamos esperando- la doctora me guió por un pasillo y entre en un habitación llena de gente con doctores y enfermeros y por un momento me sentí sola y sin familia

-estoy aquí contigo hermanita- sentí la mano de Rosalie a mi derecha y esboce una sonrisa al verla con toda esa ropa en azul que normal mente se veía terrible en la gente pero en ella se veía como ropa de diseñador, pero aun así me hacia falta alguien mas….. quizás…. Ed…..no voy a nombrar su nombre

-yo también estoy aquí para ti y mis sobrinos hermanita- Alice me tomo de mi otra mano y me dio un beso en la frente, esa simple acción me reconforto y lo sentí conmigo

-lista bella voy a ser una incisión en esta parte de tu vientre y entonces estaremos listos para recibir a estos lindos angelitos – me pusieron una manta alta para que no viera nada pero Alice esta enfrente con los doctores lista con la cámara y todo

Sentí como un pequeño tiron cuando me hicieron la incisión esculle decir varios palabras medicas de los que no entendía ni gota

-bella voy a romper la bolsa donde esta la niña estarás bien - y lo sentí un tiron y después como empujaban por mi vientre un pequeño saquito y después todo se inundo de un llanto tan fuerte

- es una niña y esta de lo mas sana y con esos pulmones se diría que será la mas gritona -Rosi se limpia las lagrimas y Alice tomaba fotos y saltaba como loca de un lugar a otro

Una enfermera se acerco para enseñármela- solo pude medio verla cuando y rosar mis labios en su cabecita cuando fue separada de mi por otra enfermera. No tuve tiempo de protestar cuando sentí después otro pequeño tiron en mi vientre y se volvió a escullar un estruendoso llanto

-es otra niña –esculle que me dijo la doctora pero yo solo pude perderme en su carita cuando me la mostraron y rosar mis labios en ella mientras Rosi susurraba lo hermosa que era y se limpiaba las lagrimas, Alice seguía como loca tomando fotos y video de todo y en un momento me dio miedo que la sacaran por sus gran alboroto

-lista bella vamos por este ultimo bebe y todo saldrá mas que bien y después podrás descansare un poco por que créeme te lo mereces – yo solo asentí y voltea a ver a mis bebes que estaban en un cunero las dos juntas llorando como esperando algo que les hacia falta

Y después de verlas sentí como mi vientre se desinflaba como un globo y por primera ves me sentí tan vacía que quería llorar pero cuando oí el ultimo llanto de mi bebe todas mis ansias por llorar se convirtieron en pequeñas risa de alegría

-es un niño tenemos un niño y esta muy sano – y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, mis hermanas me tomaban de las manos y lloraban conmigo observando esos pequeños milagros de la vida – después de eso no supe mas de mi mas que me iban a dar una anestesia para que me pudieran coser la hendidura y pudría descansar un poco

no sabia donde me encontraba por que los rayos del sol me segaban pero mi instinto me decía que siguiera caminando que algo me espera detrás de esos árboles y de repente el sol me dejo ver una cuna de hiero forjado color oro con un cobertor blanco y de el venían varias sonrisas y balbuceos y cundo me

asome vi a mis bebes que al verme me dedicaron una sonrisa

-son hermosos amor, tu y ellos son el mejor regalo que dios me pudo regalar – sentí unos brazos envolviéndome la cintura y después reconocí su característico aroma

-lo se, son perfectos pero seria mejor si tu estuvieras conmigo –

- bella no puedo estar contigo pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame me entiendes – mis ojos se llenaron de agua salada y el solo me limpio mis lagrimas tratando de reconfortarme – y también los amo a ellos por ser parte de nosotros

Fue lo ultimo que esculle de el antes de que una luz me despertara a mi mundo real en donde en estos momentos yo era mama

-buenos días solecito –me dijo Emmett

-hola hermanito oso –dije en un susurro me dolía un poco el cuerpo ahora que por fin lo podía mover pero aun así me senita la mujer mas feliz del mundo

-hay alguien que quiere conocerte- Rosalie me puso a una de las niñas en mis brazos y después se acerco Alice con otra de mis niñas dejándome ver que eran idénticas tenían su pelo color bronce y sus labios tenían la forma de una manzana y eran rosaditos y cuando vi que una de ellas abrió los ojos levemente pude distinguir el color chocolatazo que distinguía a los Swan de generación en generación

-tienen el color de tus ojos mi niñas y entonces Esme se acerco a mi sosteniendo a un pequeño bultito en sus manos mi niño era mas pequeño –mientras las niñas me retiraban a mis ángeles de mis brazos

-se que es muy pequeño mi niña pero es el mas guerrero solo hay que verlo no necesito la incubadora mas tiempo

-Esme son mis hijos – mis ojos lloraban de alegría

-no llores hermanita vas a ver que todo va a salir bien y además estas asustando a esta hermosa florecita - Emmett se sentó a mi derecha con una de mis niñas entres sus brazos y Jasper tomo mi lado izquierdo cargando a otro de mis Ángeles

Apenas vi a mis niñas en brazos de estos hombres supe que mi decisión no era tan mala

-Alice- mi hermanita me miro confundida – quiero que tu y Jasper sean los padrinos de esta hermosa niña que peso 1.870 gramos y midió 44 centímetros ella llevara el de Rosemary Alysa Cullen Swan al terminar de pronunciar el nombre de mi niña –Esme lloraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, Jasper y Alice veían a mi niña con gran amor

-Rosalie, Emmett a su cargo esta Renesmee Carlie Cullen –mi vos se quebró al presentar ami niña

-ella pesó 2.870 gramos y midió 47 centímetros-Rosi me interrumpió al dar mi discurso y acariciaba la cabecita de mi niña con gran amor y ternura, Esme y Carlisle reían con un orgullo al ver a mis niños

-Donde esta Alec – pregunte por el al ver que no estaba por ningún lado y el era muy importante para mi en estos momentos

-aquí estoy hermosa – el entro detrás de tres lindos ositos de peluche atrás de el venia jane cargada de globos

-Alec se que esto que les voy a pedir es muy raro ya que casi no nos conocemos pero es por ustedes que tuve una nueva oportunidad un trabajo digno y una gran familia y quiero que ustedes dos sean lo padrino de Anthony Evan Cullen Swan

Todo me veían con asombro pero Alec tomo a mi niño en sus brazos y lo cargo con una ternura infinita que supe en ese momento que el seria lo mejor para cuidar a mi hijo

Cuando me lo devolvieron a mi, se veía tan raro mi niño me sonrío sollozo un poco por leche y abrió solo un instante sus ojitos que quedaron clavados a en mi, era Edward vuelto a nacer mis hijos heredaron sus pelo color bronce los tres pero Evan tenia el verde de sus ojos. Unos ojos que irradiaban vida y amor.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que mis niños habían nacido y nos aviamos cambiado todos al duplex que había comprado los Cullen para todos era poco decir que parecía casa de locos.

Esme y Carlisle iban y venían una semana al mes para ver a sus nietos que cada día estaban de lo mas grande yo no me podía quejar mis niños eran unos angelitos que solo despertaban cuando tenían hambre, Rosalie y Alice eran de gran ayuda cuando se trataba de cambiar pañales arrullar a los bebes y hasta bañarlos eran mis manos en todo momento ya que yo seguía en cuidados ya que era mas lenta mi recuperacion por la Cesaria que había tenido.

Hoy por fin los muchacho habían decidió quedarse con los trillizos en los que Rosalie, Alice, jane, victoria la nueva novia de felix y yo salimos a un spa a descansar del estrés y prepararnos para nuestro nuevo trabajo ya que en dos meses mas empezaba la semana de moda en Paris y eran requeridos nuestros servicios de modelos y diseñadoras

-están seguros de poder con esto chicos aun podemos llamar a mama y vendrá a ayudar un poco

-no te preocupes mi pequeña ninfa estaremos muy bien estos angelitos no darán mucha lata ya veras –Jasper abraso a Alice y yo por atrás le di un buen golpe en la cabeza

-eso es injusto Isabela me golpeas como si fuera una pera de box y voy a cuidar a tus hijos deberías ser mas agradecida –Jasper trato de sobrase la cabeza

-cuida tus palabras pequeño hermano por que créeme que si Alice no te dice nada yo si te voy a arrancar la lengua –Rosalie salía de la habitación con reneesme en los brazos y de tras de ella venia Jean cargando a mi pequeño Evan

-bueno no se enojen esto es muy fácil ustedes vallan relájense y nosotros seremos unos excelentes niñeros

-eso espero Félix mira que estos niños se han ganado todo mi cariño y no quiero tener que castigarte o golpearte – victoria tenia Rosemary en sus manos y Félix solo trago en seco

-bueno ya. Tampoco pongan cara de susto atender a los trillizos es muy sencillo toman su primera mamila a las 10 el primero es Evan 15 min. después despierta Rosemary y la ultima es Ness

-no te preocupes bella no suena tan complicado lo aremos bien

-bueno ya saben que después de que toman la leche deben sacar el aire su segunda mamila es a las 3 y van en el mismo orden y la ultima es a las 8 y hay que bañarlos antes de darles la ultima mamila para que duerman nosotras llegamos como a las 10 por muy tarde

-si no se preocupen- vi como todos se dependían de sus respectivas parejas a veces eso me incomodaba un poco y aunque jane aun no presentaba al novio oficial siempre se veía tan enamorada

El único sin pareja al igual que yo era Alec aun no sabíamos que tenia a nadie pero yo sabia que tarde que temprano alguien vendría a hacerlo muy feliz

-y que no me vas a dar un beso mi vida, eres una ingrata conmigo Isabella –Alec me tomo por la espalda y me dio un beso en la cabeza que solo me hizo sonreír

-no por decirme Isabella sabes que lo odio mas que nada –el solo río entre diente y me dio otro beso en la sien, salimos de la casa con mis dudas no quería separarme de mis hijo pero todas habían insistido tanto que no pude negarme

Emmett pov

Las chicas por fin se habían ido dejándonos solos con los ahijados y con una pantalla plan de 50 pulgadas donde nos disponíamos a ve el partido de jets

-bueno Félix trajiste el encargo –dije levanto la vista de mi linda nessie

-claro que si mira –saco unas latas de una bolsa de cartón viendo la linda vitamina que nos tomaríamos los nachos y las demás chucherías que traían Jasper y Alec

-voy por los columpios de las trillizos para que nos dejen ver el partido –Jasper salio y Félix fue detrás de el mientas que mi pequeña Rosemary me hacia gestos con su linda boquita

Cuando esculle los golpes en las escaleras pensé que se había caído algún juguete de los niños pero cual es mi sorpresa que encuentro a Alec en el suelo con el columbio de Evan enredado entre las piernas y de gorro el oso favorito de Ness

Lance una risa que retumbo en toda la cas despertando a Evan y alterando a las niñas Jasper bajo de lo mas apresurado para ve a su linda aley a si le decía el a mi no me gustaba tanto pero bueno

-Emmett deja de ser tan maldita mente ruido quieres vas a despertar a los niños

-esta bien gato miedoso no are mas ruido ya terminen de bajar todo lo necesario para que nos podamos sentar a ver el partido

-si esta todo bien como estas Alec te lastimaste –Jasper quito el columpio de Evan de sus piernas y trato de ayudar

-no me siento nada bien me duele el tobillo y la muñeca –Alec nos enseño la muñeca estaba algo hinchada y roja como puedo se puso de pie y se dejo caer en sillón mas cercano

-bueno uno menos en el club de los niñeros y todo por un tropezón –Félix saco una tabla de no se donde y la colgó en una pared y tacho a Alec

-que mierdas es eso tu gato –le dije viendo la tabla que tenia nuestros nombres por un lado y las horas por el otro

-quiero ver quien es mas capacitado para cuidar de los trillizos y por cuanto tiempo además una pequeña apuesta nunca hace daño no crees

El gato idiota me lanzo una sonrisa y con una mirada que me hizo sacar lo macho de mi

-claro que no Félix si las chicas se enteran nos despechugan vivo y para que te digo lo que te hace bella

-yo digo que si, el que gane tendrá el derecho de mandar a los perdedores por un mes y le tendrán que cambiar los pañales a los trillizos por todo un año

-eso no es gusto yo ya perdí y sin saber de la maldita apuesta –Alec refunfuño y Jasper me miraba con mala cara pero sabia como darles en el ego y que entraran en la apuesta

-bueno supongo que esto no esta hecho para estas dos niñeras ancianas no saben divertirse, son como gallinas viejas cuidando a sus polluelos así que olvídalo Félix no avara competencia

Vi el brillo de sus macho despertar se supe que los tenia atrapados a los dos y eso que Alec ya estaba fuera

-no estamos dentro pero hagámoslo mas interesante el que gane los demás le pagan un fin de semana en Hawai

-hecho pero como yo no estoy jugando voy a llamar a mi asistente para que juegue por mi –todos estuvimos de acuerdo vimos que saco su teléfono

-Seth te necesito aquí en este momento, ya que es tu día libre maldita sea te voy a pagar doble el día de hoy –escullamos un rato de silencio y después gritos- maldita sea Seth te doy dos días de vacaciones y una reservación en eclipse para tu novia yo la pago -otro silencio – ven a donde vive Isabella

-mi refuerzo viene en camino –nuestras caras era como para un momento de fotografía no podía creer lo que pasaba, lo que era ser rico

-bueno para empezar no se vale hacer trampas te sales cuando se te clasifique para dejar de cuidarlos y lo mejor es que el refuerzo de todo poderoso lo decida así es neutral les párese

Todos decidimos que si y en ese momento sonó el timbre sabíamos que era Seth así que le abrimos sin problema alguno

-valla contigo chico es eres superman llegaste volando –lo vi contener una carcajada y me siguió hasta el salón donde estaban todo

-bueno jefe ya llegue y cual es la urgencia por la que me llamaste – Alec le explico un poco y entre mas le explicaba la cara de terror del chico era para reír

- es que quieren morir si se enteran sus respectivas novias y Isabella los mataran

-tu no opines recuerda que tendrás esa reservación en eclipse que tanto quieres y que te la pagare yo – Alec lo callo

-esta bien solo por que le quiero pedir a zara que sea mi esposa en su lugar favorito –puso cara de resignación

Empezó el partido y Evan empezó a llorar por su vivieron así que empezamos alimentarlos tal y como dijo bella los niños estaban sincronizados para despertar casi cuando ya aviamos terminado de comer su hermanito

-yo que tu no aria eso gato tonto los niños son muy sensibles y acaba de comer –Félix fingió no escuchar y lanzaba un poco a Evan arriba de sus brazos y sus sucedió lo inevitable mi peque even devolvió toda la leche de su sensible pancita

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡- Félix grito como mujer y todos lanzamos la carcajada

-que asco yo que tu me quitaba un poco antes de que empiece a oler aun que no creo que sirva de mucho tu siempre apestas

-bueno quedas eliminado Félix – y Seth lo tacho de la tabla, uno menos faltan tres y ese viaje con mi chica a Hawai será lo mejor pensé

Sin darnos cuenta el partido ya casi terminaba y mi pequeña Alysa empezó a quejarse y a llorar

-yo voy creo que mi ahijada necesita un cambio, cuando la levanto me di cuenta q mi pequeña se hacia ensuciado hasta arriba de la cintura pero preferí no decir nada ya quería ver como se las arreglaba el sabelotodo de mi cuñado

-Dios Alysa que es lo que te dan de comer para que –y después no hoy mas que el ruido de que alguien estaba vomitando y después salio Jasper mas amarillo que un Simson y en la cara brillaba el rastro de una sorpresa que le dejo mi linda Alysa

-bueno uno menos Jasper esta fuera- y Seth elimino a jaz de la dichosa talaba ya estaba saboreando mi premio y ya me veía sorfeando en las inmensas olas de Hawai

Ya eran casi las 7 de la noche y era la hora del baño de los trillizos Alec no se podía parar su pie aun lastimaba y la muñeca ya la tenia como una pelita de golf.

Félix aun se guía murmurando cosas en calzoncillos ya que su ropa no secaba y todo por que le desconecte la secadora y no se había dado cuenta en su shock del vomitó

Jasper seguía inconsciente y con su linda marca propiedad de Alysa en la cara así que solo quedábamos yo y Seth para bañar a los trillizos seria fácil deshacerme del niño sin problemas y después disfrutaría de Hawai

-Emmett podrías pasarme el patito de nessie –le di el patito y seguí en mi trabajo de lavar a Evan

-valla que linda niña ojala que mi sobrino fuera tan tranquilo cuando lo baño no que siempre salgo como una sopa igual que Jack

-tienes un sobrino –con razón el muy maldito sabia como cuidar un bebe

-si mi Hermana también dio a luz ase poco un lindo niño el primer sobrino que tengo

-haa –conteste con resignación no me desesperaba tenia hasta antes de las 10 para librarme del niño. Saque a Evan de la bañera lo cambie y lo arrope para que durmiera fui al baño por Alysa seguí la misma rutina estaba terminando de secar a nessie cuando pise el patito y patine solo sentí como me quitaban a Ness de las manos y salía para terminar estampado en la pared

-Emmett estas bien –el madito niño bonito no me iba a derrotar y cuando intente pararme la sangre que escurrió por mi nariz hizo que me desmayara y no supe mas de mi

Bella pov

Me sentía inquieta como que algo no estaba bien con mis hijos así que les pedí a todas que regresáramos antes ninguna dijo que no así que regresamos a la casa

Al entrar en la casa sentimos una tranquilidad no había ruido mas que el de la tele en la cocina abajo volumen eso nos asusto a todas y nos volteamos a ver unas con otras con cara de terror

Caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina cada quien armada con una sombrilla que había en la entrada al entrar en la cocina nos quedamos todas con la boca abierta

-Seth que haces aquí –vi como sostenía a nessie tratando de sacar el aire de su cuerpecito

-hola bella, buenas noches señoritas –inclino la cabeza para saludarnos a todas

-que paso Seth donde están todos

-que es esto señalo Rosalie una tabla con los nombres de cada uno de los niñeros en turno y unos marcas en ciertas horas diferentes para cada uno

-yo….. bueno ….. es que no se como decirlo …-el pobre estaba mas blanco que nada

-mas vale que hables Seth –jane y Alice tenían cara de muerte que hasta a mi me asusto

-ellos hicieron una apuesta para haber quien duraba mas cuidando a los bebes y como mi jefe se callo de las escales y se lastimo antes de la competencia me llamo y me dijo que me daría la reservación para eclipse para que le pudiera proponer matrimonio a Sara –todo lo dijo tan rápido con una cara de susto que todas reímos

-tranquilo Seth, así que mi hermano te prometió una cena bueno y sabes cual era el premio

-si señorita- el pobre temblaba como gelatina

-no me hables de tu ya sabes que no me gusta, Jane suena mejor y bueno cual es premio

-un mes de esclavitud y un viaje a Hawai todo incluido

-bueno Seth gracias por cuidar a mis hijos y a los demás niños chiquitos

-nos vemos mañana señoritas le dio un beso a nessie y salio volando de la casa como si le diera miedo saber que seria de los demás

-mira que son idiotas, esta me las pagan –Alice tenia su sonrisa diabólica y por un instante sentí pena de los pobres tontos que tenia por niñeros

-nos la pagan deja que ponga mis manos en Emmett – Rosalie se tronaba los dedos en lo que todas subíamos para ver a todo tirados en la sala donde estaban dormidos

Alec tenia una bolsa de frutas congeladas en un pie y una de chicharros en una mano

Félix estaba en boxer con una cara de asco y murmura entre sueños que todo era blanco

Jasper estaba amarillo y tenia una mancha en la cara que suponía era una pequeña gracia de mis hijo y le escurría un hilo de baba que se revolvía con la mancha

Y Emmett el grande gorila estaba abrasado a el oso gigante de nessie con un Chichón en la cabeza y uno tapón de papel en la nariz

-EMMETT , JASPER , ALEC, FELIX – puedo decirles que el espectáculo después de esos gritos era como para tener una cama y una bolsa de palomitas

Todos corrían como si de eso les dependiera la vida Alec solo dio dos pasos cuando se callo y se retorcía en el cuelo de dolor, Félix se escondió de tras del oso de mi hija tratando de tapar su pequeña desnudes y tratando de no ver a victoria o los ojos, Jasper era otra cosa trato de limpiarse la baba lo que conllevo que el resto de lo que traía en la mejilla se lo metiera en la boca y ahora solo estaba vomitando

Pero Emmett solo temblaba parecía corderito acorralado en la pared tratando de correr lejos de nosotras

-buenas noches niñeros súper estrellas -dijo Alice

-Alice cariño es que Alec se callo y bueno Félix tuvo un accidente con el sensible estomago de Evan

-no me interesan tus explicaciones hale, cállate y siéntate – como niño eso fue lo que hizo

-Vic hermosa no sabes lo mal que me siento bueno nos sentimos, mami sexi por favor di que no estas molesta –victoria no dijo nada solo me vio y vi sus ojos brillas

-Félix gatito hermosos- le acaricio un poco el pelo y solo vi volar su mano y revotar en la cabeza de mi amigo –eres un entupido

-En cuanto a ti Emmett castigado es como estas, un mes de esclavitud no era el premio – mi gran hermano solo asintió con la cabeza temeroso – bueno será un mes si sexo y si te portas mal le agregare mas días

-pero puchunguita –

-cállate y dormirás en la sala –Rosalie me vio y con su mirada me dio la orden de terminar esto pero fu interrumpida por Alec

-jane ayúdame hermanita ellos me convencieron –jane tenia la cara roja

-jugaste con nuestro ahijado hermanito, sabes lo que es eso, te voy a acusar con papa

-no eso no lo que quieras menos eso, Alec toma las piernas de su hermana- y ella solo reía maléficamente

-y saben que como era un mes de esclavitud al que ganara creo que Seth tendrá un mes muy divertido –dije viéndolos a los cuatro con la ceja levantada esperando a que alguno me digiera algo

Emmett pov

-ya esta listo ese era el ultimo regalo de bodas, falta algo mas por hacer puchunguita- trate de sonar lo mas cariño so que pude las chicas aun estaba enojadas con nosotras y eso que ya habían pasado 6 meses y no lográbamos convencerlas de que todo fue idea de Félix

-no me digas así Emmett, y apúrate que aun tienes mucho que hacer –otro día mas sin un beso lo mejor es que ya había regresado a mi cama pero mejor era no buscar mas problemas

-apúrense ya se van los novios y quieren despedirse

-tome a mi linda dama por la mano y caminamos hacia el jardin para despedirnos de los novios

-me da gusto que te gustar la boda chica ya sabes con tus súper ayudantes ya me imagino como fue pero ahora disfruta de tu luna de miel

- claro bella y gracias por todo

Vi que alguien tenia abraso al novio deseándole suerte, sentí los brazos de mis compañeros de dolor en mi hombro

-chicos como les van con sus domadoras

-estoy muero y si veo o pruebo un pastel mas voy a vomitar victoria es obsesiva- Félix tenia cara de sufrimiento

-me lo dices a mi adorada hermana me tenia de chofer de la novia y mi papa me dejo sin mi mas preciada droga de choco chips – puso ojos soñadores y yo

-ya no sabia si reírme i llorar por q ami me hicieron lo mismo

-bueno pues ya que vamos que se nos va los novios- lanzamos arroz a los novios pero yo me ensañaba en el novio dándole con todas mis fuerzas

-maldito suertudo hay va mi oportunidad de tomar el sol en una playa nudista – Jasper llego con nosotros con cara de resignación

Si ese maldito niño bonito se llevo mis sueños de surfear en Hawai

-deja que llegue a trabajar y sabrá lo que es bueno-

-mas te vale no cargarle la mano hermanito Seth no tiene la culpa que tengan aire en la cabeza

Llegaron neutras mujeres Rosalie me de dio a mi pequeña nessie, ya todos empezaban a hacer rudos y esperábamos que digieran sus primas palabras en cualquier momento

-adiós chicos y gracias por el viaje –dijo Seth de pasada pero no puede contestar ya que una pequeña vos me llamo a gritos

- EMMMMMMMMM- solo esas dos palabras y yo sonreía como bobo como todos los demás

Por fin termine este capitulo de verdad pido disculpas pero de repente mi vida se volteo de cabeza me mude de ciudad perdí mi lap y parte de la historia y me caso así que imaginen mi vida es un caus total

Un capito mas y se entrelazaran los caminos de Bella y Edward otra ves que quieren que lo mande por donde vino o que lo perdone


End file.
